AWAKE AND ALIVE (Demenflug)
by 5ilent Cat
Summary: Una noche,Demencia comienza a soñar extraños sucesos que la involucran a ella con alguien más, qué pasa si los antiguos recuerdos de Flug vuelven a atormentarlo. Y esto a su vez, desencadene una serie de eventos que pondrán a prueba sus verdaderos sentimientos y todo en lo que siempre han creído. ¿Demencia podrá saber qué pasa con Flug o él lo guardara como un secreto?.(De Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1: Un pedazo de tu mente

1\. Un pedazo de tu mente

" _Tú sabes que cuando te odio, es porque te amo hasta el punto de la pasión que desquicia mi alma"._

 _\- Julie de Lespinasse -_

Dicen que los sueños normalmente son deseos reprimidos, experiencias deformadas o simplemente recuerdos vagando por nuestro subconsciente.

Se suele pensar que muchas veces en ellos podemos encontrar respuestas a lo que nos preocupa, o incluso memorias perdidas en un pedazo de nuestra mente.

Los días de invierno se acercaban y con ellos el frío, cualquiera desearía quedarse en cama y no salir en absoluto.

Bajo las sábanas color magenta, Demencia daba vueltas y se abrazaba aún más a su endredon, sin ninguna intención de querer levantarse, pero debía hacerlo si no quería escuchar los terribles y graciosos regaños de Black Hat.

Con pereza decidió abandonar su cama, se dirigió al clóset a vestirse con su ropa habitual, y preparase para su día cotidiano.

~* _ **Ayúdenme*~**_

Ahí estaba otra vez, aquel sueño de hace dos noches, ese grito de ¿auxilio?, extraño, muy extraño, ¿qué significaba?, acaso, ¿se había vuelto el doble de loca?, probablemente.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su ya desquiciada cabeza se dispuso a comenzar su día.

-Tal vez primero baje a desayunar- pensó en voz alta- y luego de eso iré con 5.0.5 a jugar o ir a molestar a Flug un rato jajajajaja- se detuvo un momento ante esto último.

Flug...-dijo en voz baja. Por alguna extraña razón el científico había estado penetrando sus pensamientos desde que comenzó a soñar aquellos extraños sucesos, en el sueño no aparecía él, pero de alguna manera y por muy tonto que parezca, sentía que él podría saber algo, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero su consiencia le dictaba aquello y eso en parte la jodía.

Salió de su habitación y cual reptil comenzó a escalar los muros de la casa para subir al techo rumbo a la cocina.  
Al llegar no encontró a nadie, seguro que todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, ella era la última, pero decidió dejarse el desayuno de lado, no tenía mucho apetito.  
Se dirigió a la sala y encontró al adorable 5.0.5 jugando con una pelota de esponja, saltandole encima y abrazándolo fuertemente, saludó al oso celeste.

\- 5.0.5! Ternura! ¿Cómo estas?- le decía Demencia al hacerle mimos al oso, este a su vez la abrazaba de igual forma y gruñía en tono amigable, como simulando una risa.

En ese instante el salío de su laboratorio muy apresurado con un montón de planos en sus manos.

\- Hey! "Flugy"! - le gritó Demencia que ya hacía en el suelo junto con 5.0.5.

\- Ahora no Demencia, tengo que avisar a Black Hat que el artefacto está listo - decía nerviosamente y con mucha prisa el científico.

\- ¡Te acompaño!, además aprovecharé para ver a Black- esto último lo dijo en tono soñador.  
No era una novedad que la chica mostrará su enfermiza obsesión por Black Hat, el cual nunca la tomaba en cuenta o le daba la menor importancia, solo era su asistente y nada más, aunque ella pudiera pensar lo contrario.

Flug solo rodó los ojos.

-Esta bien, pero date prisa- le respondió Flug

Animada, Demencia se levantó de un salto del suelo y se fue siguiendo al doctor hasta que ambos llegaron a una gran puerta que conducía hasta la oficina de Black Hat, y 5.0.5, bueno, él siguió con lo suyo.

Llamaron a la puerta, y Black les grito del otro lado avisándoles que podían pasar.

-¿Que demonios quieres ahora Flug?- gritó Black Hat desde el otro lado de su escritorio  
\- ¿Ya está listo el rayo congelador?- preguntó Black con su habitual y aterradora voz

\- S...si jefecito - respondió un aterrado  
\- ¿Cuándo empezarás a hacer el comercial Black? - preguntó Demencia emocionada, juntando ambas manos.

-Hmp!... ahora mismo, así que no arruinen nada insectos.

Grabaron el comercial, un desastre como siempre, pero al menos el invento de Flug había resultado bien.

Tan pronto acabaron el comercial, Black Hat los echo de su oficina, pues no quería nada de molestias durante todo el día.

\- Bueno, parece que tenemos el día libre Flug, ¿Qué planeas hacer? - preguntó Demencia muy curiosa.

\- Realmente no tengo idea, tal vez me quede en el laboratorio - le respondió Flug mientras caminaba a su lado.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, Y quedarte todo el día encerrado haciendo cosas aburridas - decía Demencia llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desgracia.

\- bueno en realidad no tengo otra cosa que hacer y... -

\- ¡Ya se! - lo interrumpió - puedes acompañarnos a 5.0.5 y a mi, a destrozar cosas en el desván, ¡vamos! - Demencia lo tomo de la mano jalandolo a regañadientes

\- No! Demencia, suéltame - decía Flug mientras intentaba soltarse de su agarre, pero fue imposible.

\- Te divertirás ya verás - regalandole una enorme y lunática sonrisa, Demencia se llevó a un Flug derrotado lejos de allí.

~ _ *** Que extraño, normalmente ella hubiera deseado pasar tiempo cerca de Black Hat, pero en vez de eso, prefirió pasar tiempo con 5.0.5...conmigo*~**_ pensó muy en sus adentros un Flug confundido y exhaltado.

Se dice que los sueños esconden muchos deseos, secretos, experiencias reprimidas e incluso hasta recuerdos.

Será que los sueños son la clave de nuestra felicidad o de nuestra desgracia.


	2. Chapter 2: Un salvador, una promesa

_Así que cuando te encuentres encerrado en un desagradable tren de pensamiento, dirigiéndote a los lugares de tu pasado donde los gritos son insoportables, recuerda:_  
 _Siempre hay locura._  
 _Puedes salir y cerrar la puerta, y todas esas cosas terribles que sucedieron, puedes encerrarlas._  
 _La locura ... es una salida de emergencia._

 _-The Joker_

Podía sentir como un tipo de calor la envolvía a su alrededor, olía extraño, como a gasolina, esto combinado con una especie de hedor a carne chamuscada, puede que incluso su propia piel misma.  
No podía moverse, ni hablar, no podía hacer nada salvo escuchar a su alrededor gritos de auxilio y un violento zumbido en ambos oídos.

No estaba sola, sentía como las manos de alguien a sus espaldas la sujetaban firmemente de sus antebrazos y la arrastraba rápida y torpemente, lejos de ese áspero calor.  
Su vista estaba nublosa y sentía mojado el rostro, ¿sangre o lágrimas?, ni siquiera lo sabía.

– Resiste...t-todo va...a...estar b-bien– decía una voz masculina, entrecortada, agitada y nerviosa, perteneciente a la persona que la jaloneaba para ponerla a salvo. No la reconoció.

–no, n-no cierres lo ojos, p-porfavor...resiste...–

Despertando completamente exhaltada y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y su frente tapizada en sudor, Demencia se tomó un momento para respirar y tranquilizarse, aferrándose a sus sábanas.  
Otra vez ese sueño, que continuaba a medida que pasaban los días, aveces se repetía, siempre despertandola a media noche, se estaba artando, tenía que descubrir una solución y pronto, pues sentia que cada vez empeoraba.

Decidió que sería bueno despejar su mente un rato, así que salió de su cama, sin ganas de arrastrarse por las paredes y los techos, optó por caminar está vez por los pasillos, observando las pinturas a su paso, la mayoría de ellas de Black Hat.

Llegó hasta la cocina, pero antes de entrar, se percató de que alguien más estaba dentro de esta, al escuchar algunos ruidos pequeños, cuando entró, se encontró con un Dr. Flug de espaldas, con el pijama puesto y sosteniendo un vaso con agua, también observó que su bolsa descubría la parte de su boca, por la mitad de su nariz.

Pero Flug enseguida sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, por lo que de inmediato se reincorporó, dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente al nuevo intruso en la cocina.

\- Demencia... ¿qué haces aquí, despierta tan tarde? - pregunto Flug aún con el vaso con agua en su mano.

\- No podía dormir, así que decidí caminar por la mansión un rato- le contesto ella extrañamente tranquila.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu insomnio? -

\- Ese es el problema, ni siquiera yo lo sé exactamente... pero...- hizo una pausa - tú... - decía mientras levantaba su mirada del suelo hasta toparse con la cara de Flug.

-¿Yo... qué? - Flug contestó intrigado

\- Tú podrías ayudarme, sí, tu podrías ayudarme a controlar esas horribles pesadillas- dijo ella con entusiasmo

-¿Qué?... espera, ¿acaso se te olvida que yo soy un científico?, no un psicólogo, yo no pue... -

\- por favor Flug - lo interrumpió Demencia - eres el único que puede ayudarme, suena bastante estúpido pero...vamos, en realidad...yo... - Demencia se detuvo un momento a pensar en cómo convencer a Flug de ayudarla.

\- Si me ayudas, prometo no molestarte en el laboratorio o en algún otro lugar durante un buen rato-

¿Había escuchado bien?  
¿Demencia estaría lo bastante desesperada como para implorar su ayuda a cambio de una promesa tan inusual como increíble por parte de ella?.

El verla así, de esa manera, sólo despertó un recuerdo en su memoria, que creyó haber sepultado ya hace algunos años atrás. Si no la apoyaba ahora, lo lamentaría después.

\- Dem... yo... esta bien, te ayudaré, pero porfavor, si quieres que esto resulte, tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿entendido? - le respondió Flug decidido

\- lo que digas Señor Capitán Doctor Flug - decía Demencia llevándose una mano hacia la sien, en gesto de saludo marcial, con esa afilada sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

\- Bien, comenzaremos mañana temprano, así que ve a dormir e intenta descansar un poco ¿vale?- le dijo Flug vaciando al fregadero el poco líquido que quedaba en su vaso

\- Bien- Demencia se empezó a alejar, pero no sin antes regresar hasta donde Flug y propiciarle un caluroso y veloz abrazo, que porsupuesto, dejó al científico completamente sorprendido.

\- Buenas noches Flugy, descansa- se despidió Demencia mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía nuevamente a la salida de la cocina, hasta desaparecer por el corredor.

Flug se quedó ahí inmóvil y conmocionado, se rodeó a si mismo con ambos brazos, tratando de imitar el contacto feroz y cariñoso de Demencia hace solo unos segundos.

 _ **~* Justo como la primera vez *~**_

Pensó Flug en silencio y una mueca de tristeza invadió sus labios un momento.

Sin querer permanecer ahí como un tonto toda la noche, se dispuso a abandonar la cocina, apagó la luz y se fué a su habitación.  
Mañana tendría un largo día sin duda.

Si, aveces sin que lo pidas, te conviertes en el posible salvador de alguien, aquél o aquella que sólo es capaz de no dejar caer a la persona amada. Y eso sólo aveces.


	3. Chapter 3: Jamais vu

_"Esto llevará su tiempo..._  
 _No lo soporto más, me pregunto si entenderás, que no es más que el tacto de tu mano, tras una puerta cerrada"_

 _-Vince Clarke._

Black Hat estaba de pie con sus dos brazos puestos detrás de su espalda, mirando por el gran ventanal de su fabulosa y tétrica oficina, afuera la tarde caía y estaba lloviendo a cántaros.

Se le veía pensativo, algo molesto.  
Hace unos días, había recibido un  
e-mail amenazador, que decía:

"Los monstruos no son invencibles, sólo saben escabullirse bien.  
Todo mal en el planeta se puede erradicar si sabemos arrancarlo de raíz.  
Se acerca la hora de pagar señor Black Hat."  
\- T.H

Black había intentado descubrir de donde provenía tan acusador mensaje, le ordenó a Flug que investigará la ruta electrónica de donde venía, pero sólo obtuvieron que la dirección de correo estaba cifrada y ningún dato aparecía que pudiera ser útil en la búsqueda del misterioso T.H por las siglas que firmaban el recado, ¿Quién podría ser?.

Cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, Black decidió regresar a su escritorio y empezar a planear su siguiente movimiento, sabía perfectamente que no debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, por eso, estaba decidido a acabar con aquél que lo amenazaba, porque nadie se mete con él ni con su compañía malévola, nadie.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Flug:

\- Demencia debes quedarte quieta o si no, no podré monitorear tus ondas neuronales - decía Flug sonteniendo unos objetos llamados electrodos, que son pequeños discos metálicos que se colocan en el cuero cabelludo, en este caso en el de Demencia, fijándolos con una pasta adhesiva; en el otro extremo, estos dispositivos están conectados por medio de cables a un amplificador, grabadora o monitor con las mismas funciones.

\- Jajaja...esque...esto me hace cosquillas Flug- decía Demencia tratando de contener su risa. Ella estaba semi acostada boca arriba en una camilla que Flug tenía en su laboratorio.

\- Listo- dijo Flug en tono victorioso al haber logrado su objetivo - ahora procederé a conectar estos aparatitos a mi monitor, así tus células cerebrales producirán pequeñas señales eléctricas o impulsos, las cuales serán medidas por el electroencefalograma.  
Cada una se convierte en patrones que pueden observarse por computadora, para luego almacenarse en algún dispositivo y de esta forma los registros de tu actividad cerebral se plasmaran en la pantalla y podré observar tus reacciones - concluyó .

\- Ahora en español porfavor- dijo Demencia con una sonrisa inocente pero burlona.

\- Demencia...- le dijo Flug en un tono de advertencia.

\- estoy jugando jajaja, te entendí la mayor parte, continuemos ¿vale?-

\- de acuerdo - Flug tecleaba algo en su monitor - vale parece que tu actividad cerebral es muy inestable, aunque seguramente ya sabes eso desde hace mucho- le dijo Flug mirándola de reojo

\- ja - ja- dijo ella con sarcasmo y risa fingida

\- muy bien Dem...tienes que decirme qué es lo que has estado soñando, así podré registrar tus sensaciones y descubrir que ocurre-.

Demencia pensó un momento en todas o al menos la mayoría de sus pesadillas, jamás se las había contado a alguien, ni siquiera a 5.0.5.

\- amm... bueno...yo... recuerdo que en muchas de estas pesadillas siempre hay alguien más, pero no sé de quién se trata, siempre hay caos, pero...- se detuvo un momento - en este último sueño que tuve, todo pareció más real, no se cómo ni porqué pero ese alguien estaba tratando de ayudarme, sentía calor, pero era un calor como el del fuego, si no me equivoco, era como si estuviera en la escena de una tragedia, un...chico...me arrastraba lejos de ahí, me decía que...todo estaría bien y que no cerrará los ojos...y...-

\- Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?- le interrumpió Flug - un chico...¿te decía eso?- Flug preguntó y de pronto comenzó a sudar frío.

¿Qué estaba pasando? esa sensación, ese... momento...no, imposible, eso no podía ser para nada un sueño.

\- Si, eso fué lo que dije, amm...se que era un chico por su voz, pero en ningún momento ví su rostro o algo que me dijera de quién se trataba...pero, ¿porqué lo preguntás?- le preguntó Demencia con una ceja levantada.

\- B-bueno necesito...umm... detalles, ya sabes- contestó Flug obligándose a calmarse y tratar de que su voz no se quebrara en el intento.

\- si, bueno, eso es todo, creo, después de eso desperté y ya no soñé nada más después y...- Demencia volteó a ver a Flug que apoyó las manos en su escritorio con la cabeza gacha, estaba respirando con dificultad.

\- ¿Flug estas bien? - le preguntó Demencia algo preocupada

\- ¿eh?...a...sí...no es nada...amm permíteme quitarte estas cosas - dijo Flug nervioso mientras procedía a quitarle torpemente los electrodos que tenía Demencia pegados a la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras yo analizó tus resultados, tu te vas y yo te aviso en un rato para que vuelvas al laboratorio cuando los tenga listos?-.

\- De..a cuerdo...bien Flug, entonces me voy, nos vemos en un rato- con esto Demencia se despidió de él moviendo su mano en señal de un "hasta pronto".  
Flug correspondió de la misma manera y en cuanto ella salió del laboratorio, enseguida tomó su silla y la acercó hacía él para sentarse temblorosamente.

Él no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, todo lo que Demencia le dijo de sus "sueños", Flug sabía de sobra que esos para nada eran sueños.

Si no, que eran vestigios de las mismas memorias que él conservaba pero con claridad a diferencia de ella.  
Pero ella no lo recordaba, sus recuerdos se habían ido junto con su cordura, o al menos eso fue lo que creía hasta hace algunos momentos.  
Sabía que algún día pasaría.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo Flug, reincorporándose y volteando su silla para quedar de frente a su escritorio.

En ese instante 5.0.5 hizo acto de presencia, mientras entraba con una bandeja de plata que contenía una taza de café y unos panes con rebanadas de mortadela, el oso le traía la cena al científico.

5.0.5 se dió cuenta del estado de su amigo y le acercó una pata hasta su hombro en señal de pregunta mientras soltaba un pequeño gruñido de preocupación. Flug entendía a la perfección las acciones del oso celeste, un lenguaje único entre ellos.

\- Oh...no pasa nada amigo, es sólo que...es sólo que cuando ella está tan cerca... bueno tú sabes - dijo Flug mientras le daba diminutos golpecitos con su mano a la pata de su amigo sobre su hombro, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

De pronto 5.0.5 lo levantó de su asiento, dándole un fuerte abrazo, al que claro, Flug correspondió, el oso podría ser muy inocente y quizás totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía en algunas ocasiones, pero algo que era seguro en él, era la lealtad hacia su amo y amigo.

Sería seguro que probablemente las piezas de un rompecabezas que se fragmentó hace un tiempo, volvieran a juntarse lentamente, como también era seguro que no lo hicieran jamás... ¿no?.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scientist

4\. The Scientist

 ** _"Preguntas sobre ciencia, ciencia y progreso._**  
 ** _No pueden hablar tan fuerte como mi corazón._**  
 ** _Dime que me amas, regresa y persígueme,_**  
 ** _Oh! y yo corro de vuelta al comienzo."_**

 ** _\- Coldplay_**

* * *

Demencia se encontraba semi recostada en el sofá de aquella enorme sala, afinando una por una las cuerdas de su maltrecha guitarra eléctrica.  
Una graciosa mueca se plasmaba en su cara, con su lengua afuera de su boca, en señal de concentración.

\- Mmm...listo!, Ya está! - dijo triunfante - ahora probemos - dicho esto comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra comprobando que el sonido fuera bueno y no desafinado.

En cuanto notó una anomalía en alguna de las notas, volvió a reajustar las cuerdas, y así prosiguió durante varios minutos.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio:

Flug se encontraba en el escritorio revisando las hojas con los resultados de la prueba neuronal de Demencia, mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que ella le había dicho, todo lo que presenció en sus visiones, en sus sueños...en sus recuerdos. Esto sumado a los propios pensamientos de Flug.

Se recargó por completo en el respaldo de su asiento, echando su cabeza hacía atrás, con la mirada en el techo.  
La vida podía parecer muy aburrida la mayoría de veces.  
En ese momento comenzó a escuchar un tenue sonido, parecía ser música, proveniente de la sala.  
Curioso, decidió levantarse de su asiento e investigar, siguiendo aquel sonido, sosteniendo aún los papeles del análisis en su mano.

Recorrió el pasillo despacio, con el miedo de que pudiera tratarse de una broma de Demencia o algo por el estilo.  
Llegó a la entrada de la sala y se detuvo en el marco de la misma, desde ahí, contemplaba a Demencia.  
Percatándose de su estado de total intromisión, se ocultó inmediatamente detrás de la pared aledaña de la entrada, sólo asomándose un poco para evitar ser descubierto por ella, desde ahí vería mejor qué es lo que Demencia hacía.

-Mmm... cómo es que iba esa canción?...- decía Demencia tratando de recordar una canción que con tanto esmero se empeñaba en tocar, pero para su mala suerte sólo tenía pequeños fragmentos esparcidos de aquella melodía sonando en su mente, sí, así como su memoria. Así como...sus recuerdos.

Mientras intentaba recordar, cantaba un pedazo de la canción, sólo las partes que reconocía, tal vez así se acordara más rápido:

🎶- _**así que puedes arrástrarme al infierno**_..ammm- hizo otra pausa - _ **te seguiré porque estoy bajo tu hechizo**_ 🎶..., ¡demonios! - exclamó - ¡suena cool!.  
\- si tan sólo pudiera recordarla- con esto último dio un pequeño y pesado suspiro.

Mientras tanto un temeroso Flug semi escondido, optó por regresar a su laboratorio, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, pues al intentar retroceder piso una envoltura de papas fritas vacía detrás suyo.

-¡Oh carajo!- susurró Flug - ¡5.0.5! - volvió a decir Flug mientras levantaba la basura, al parecer perteneciente al oso celeste.

\- Flug - alguien lo llamó desde la sala.  
El doctor sólo movió con nerviosismo su vista hacía la entrada de la sala a sus espaldas, con la expresión única de que ha sido descubierto.

\- ¡Flug! - volvió a llamar la voz femenina al otro lado de la habitación, volviéndo a sobresaltar al científico - ya se que estás ahí - aseguró ella.  
\- Ah...eh... Demencia yo solo...yo solo estaba...- decía el científico algo nervioso llecandose una mano a la nuca.

\- si ya sé lo que hacías...- decia ella con ojos entrecerrados - veniste a escuchar y a aprender lo qué es la buena música y claro, conmigo de anfitriona - dijo quitando esa mirada de peligro por una de emoción desquiciada.

\- Acércate pupilo, primero te daré una pequeñas lecciones de guitarra...a no ser que ya sepas, o ¿me equivoco Flug?- preguntó Demencia con una ceja levantada viendo a Flug, mientras esté se acercaba lentamente a ella y tomaba asiento a su lado en el sofá.

\- Amm...en realidad...sólo sé un poco - admitió Flug un tanto apenado.

\- ¿Enserio?, en ese caso...- Demencia le entregó su guitarra eléctrica dicho esto. Flug dudando entre sí tomar la guitarra o no, sólo se limitó a mirar a Demencia.

\- Anda, ¿Qué esperas?,toca algo para mí, quiero ver qué tan bueno eres -dijo mostrándole su afilada sonrisa y con esto último Flug recibió la guitarra.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría escuchar?- le preguntó Flug

\- no lo sé, alguna canción que sepas, o cualquier cosa que sea música- le dijo Demencia estirando sus brazos y acomodándose en el la esquina del sofá para ver tocar la guitarra a Flug, algo nunca antes visto.

\- B-bueno...hay una canción, que escuché hace algún tiempo y... -  
\- ¡tócala! - interrumpió Demencia.

\- De a cuerdo...amm, aquí va- Flug acomodo correctamente la guitarra, apoyándola en sus piernas.

Deslizando sus dedos por las cuerdas, comenzó a tocar una melodía suave y después empezó a cantar:

🎶 **-** _ **Vengo a reunirme contigo,**_  
 _ **A decirte que lo siento,**_  
 _ **Tu no sabes lo encantadora que eres.-🎶**_

🎶 _ **\- Tenía que encontrate,**_  
 _ **Decirte que te necesito,**_  
 _ **Decirte que me separé de ti.-🎶**_

Mientras Flug cantaba, Demencia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Flug cantando, quién lo diría, y a decir verdad no cantaba nada mal.  
Poco a poco Demencia se dejó llevar por primera vez, poniendo toda su atención y emoción en alguien que no fuera Black Hat.

🎶- _**Dime tus secretos,**_  
 _ **Y házme tus preguntas,**_  
 _ **Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo**_.-🎶

Por otra parte Flug también se dejó llevar por un sentimiento de calma y relajación, uno que muy pocas veces sentía, sólo con la música.

🎶 _ **\- Corriendo en círculos,**_  
 _ **Persiguiendo las colas,**_  
 _ **Alejados de cualquier ciencia.-🎶**_

Pero algo comenzó a pasar, Flug comenzó a adentrarse inconscientemente en sus memorias, aquellas que creyó haber dejado ocultas hace ya algún tiempo atrás.

🎶 _ **\- Nadie dijo que era fácil,**_  
 _ **Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.**_  
 _ **Nadie dijo que era fácil,**_  
 _ **Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil.**_  
 _ **Oh, volvamos a comenzar.-🎶**_

 _** - Date prisa amor, o no alcanzaremos a ver el atardecer en el mirador jeje - decía una voz femenina algo apresurada._

 _\- ya voy, ya voy hehe - le respondió una voz masculina que venía detrás de ella, persiguiendola, tomándola de la mano. Ella dirigió su mirada a él, proporcionándole la sonrisa más amorosa en su bello rostro._  
 _Juntos subían las escaleras hacía un mirador con la tarde puesta para ser admirada...**_

🎶 _ **\- Sólo estaba imaginando,**_  
 _ **Los números y las figuras,**_  
 _ **Separando los rompecabezas.-**_ 🎶

🎶 _ **\- Las cuestiones de la ciencia,**_  
 _ **De la ciencia y del progreso,**_  
 _ **No hablan tan alto como mi corazón.-**_ 🎶

 _** - Dime amor, ¿cómo se ven las estrellas desde las alturas?- preguntó la fémina._  
 _\- Es la vista más increíble que puedas ver, aunque a decir verdad, las estrellas están aún más lejos de mí, tal vez ellas disfruten de la vista hacía abajo. - contestó el chico.**_

🎶 _**\- Dime que me amas,**_  
 _ **Regresa y persígueme,**_  
 _ **Oh! y yo corro de vuelta al comienzo.-**_ 🎶

 ** _** - Siempre estarás conmigo ¿Verdad? -._**  
 ** _\- Te lo prometo...Marianna - **_**

Flug terminaba la balada disminuyendo las notas hasta que finalmente detuvo la canción. Con los ojos cerrados se encontraba él, pues al dejarse llevar por la melodía qué él mismo tocó, olvido por un momento que estaba acompañado.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, una Demencia perpleja lo miraba atentamente.

Al percatarse de esto, los nervios volvieron a invadir a Flug, así que aclarandose la garganta, se levantó del sofá, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la guitarra a su respectiva dueña.

\- amm... b-bueno, creo q-que eso fué todo- concluyó tosiendo el científico, tomando de vuelta las hojas de papel del sofá que traía consigo desde hace rato que salió de su laboratorio.

\- wow...¡WOW! - consiguió decir Demencia saliendo de su trance.  
\- Flug eso estuvo increíble, no cantas mal ¿sabes?,hasta podrías ser mi nuevo compañero cuando ensayo mi exquisito metal - esto último lo dijo con la señal en su mano de "rock-metal" y una mueca de locura rockera.

\- Eso no pasará - le respondió Flug con un toque vergüenza. - por cierto, tengo los resultados de tu prueba, pero aún tengo que hacer algunos ajustes más, ya sabés...para estar seguros- concluyó.

\- Oh, esta bien, avísame cuando pueda verlos, mientras tanto sigue haciendo tus cosas de nerd- Demencia volvió a acomodarse a sus anchas en el sofá con su guitarra nuevamente en mano.

\- sí claro - Flug dijo con fastidio, empezó a regresar por dónde vino pero Demencia lo detuvo llamándolo.

\- por cierto Flugy...¿Cómo se llama esa canción que cantaste?, me pareció bastante genial-.

Flug se sorprendió en medida por aquella la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo y frotándolo un poco le contesto:

\- se llama _..."El Científico"_ -.

\- Ja!, debí saberlo, gracias señor científico - y con esto Demencia le regaló la sonrisa más fanática y extrañamente tierna que su lindo y desquiciado rostro pudo mostrar.

Y por una vez, Flug dió gracias por llevar una bolsa cubriendo su cabeza, para así ocultar ese pequeño sonrojo en su rostro a causa de la acción de la chica.

Flug volvió sus pasos nuevamente por los pasillos de la oscura mansión, caminaba lentamente, así que se tomo unos segundos para cerrar los ojos mientras andaba...y sólo suspiro.

¿Qué había pasado?...

Después de todo, Demencia quería que él tocara algo para ella ¿no?...y así lo hizo.

 **Canción: The Scientist - Coldplay**


	5. Chapter 5: Corazones secuestrados

5\. Corazones secuestrados

 _" **Y tal vez podría purgar mi corazón, para la inminente caída, oh sí, te diré lo que podríamos hacer, sé yo por un tiempo y yo seré tú."**_

 ** _-Paul Westerberg._**

* * *

Había que reconocer que la mansión de Black Hat siempre estaba impecable, gracias a las labores domésticas de un tierno oso celeste, que todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente de las necesidades del hogar y de incluso los habitantes de la misma.

5.0.5 se encontraba precisamente llevando el té hasta la oficina de Black Hat. Cuando recibió respuesta positiva de entrar, se encontró con un Black Hat muy ocupado mirando un pequeño dispositivo metálico el cuál, había sido creado por Flug con el fin de rastrear ondas infrarrojas o movimiento forastero cerca de la mansión, pero como siempre, presentaba algún fallo, en este caso el no reconocer actividad a distancias largas.

Con su mentón apoyado en su mano monstruosa, dejo el dispositivo a un lado y se limitó a mirar a 5.0.5 para darle algunas indicaciones, mientras el oso dejaba la bandeja de plata con su desayuno en el escritorio.

\- 5.0.5, quiero que llames al , dile que necesito que venga de inmediato, hay un asunto importante que debemos tratar, y después...- hizo una pequeña pausa - lo trataré con todos ustedes, ahora date prisa - concluyó Black Hat, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacía el oso en señal de que saliera de su aposento.

El oso enseguida se puso en marcha con algo de nerviosismo, saliendo de la habitación hacía el laboratorio de su amo.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio se sorprendió al no encontrar al científico en donde siempre suele estar, extrañamente los nervios comenzarón a invadir aún más a 5.0.5, así que sin perder más tiempo se apresuró a buscar en cada rincón de la mansión al doctor.

Mientras tanto, Flug se encontraba de pie afuera de la habitación de Demencia, había ido a entregarle personalmente los resultados de su prueba de hace unos días, pero por alguna extraña razón no se había atrevido a entregárselos aún, temía que de alguna forma, algo resulatara mal, que ella descubriera  
algo que no debiera o que por esa causa volviera a recordar.  
El corazón de Flug lo pedía a gritos, pero su cerebro deseaba lo contrario.

Estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, topandose de frente a una Demencia algo somnolienta, pues aún no despertaba del todo bien.

\- Eh? , ¿Flug que rayos haces aquí?- le preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo con su mano izquierda y estiraba el brazo derecho hacia arriba.

\- esto...- comenzó a decir frotándose la nuca - venía a entregarte los resultados de tu chequeo -

\- al fin! Y dime, ¿qué es lo que tengo? -

\- amm...como supuse que no entenderías nada de esto, iré directo al grano - dió un ligero suspiro - verás Demencia... tú... - quería decirle todo - tú pues... -

 _ *** - Estas así por mi culpa, todo esto fue mi culpa, perdoname, quisiera que todo esto jamás hubiera sucedido - ***_

\- si, yo qué Flug - se impacientó Demencia -

\- tú...parece que sufriste algún golpe en tu cabeza, tal vez con alguna de tus travesuras, lo que provocó un fallo en alguna de tus neuronas del sueño, provocandote pesadillas e insomnio - le mintió, de todas formas algo tendría que inventarle, ella lo creería.

\- mmm...ya veo, y ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para curarme? cerebrito - preguntó despreocupada.

\- pues...- Flug estaba por responderle cuando de repente 5.0.5 se acercó rápidamente a él, totalmente exausto y nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa 5.0.5? - le preguntó Flug al oso tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras que este balbuceaba y hacía señas en dirección por el pasillo que conducía hacia la oficina de Black Hat.

\- Uhh? ¿Acaso el jefe quiere verme?- le preguntó con nerviosismo, a lo que el oso asintió apresuradamente.

\- Voy con ustedes, y así darle los buenos días a Black Hat - dijo Demencia emocionada.

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea Demencia, no sabes si el jefe está de buen o mal humor - le dijo Flug

\- tonterías, andando, no querrás que el "jefecito" te reprenda verdad Flugy, Jajaja - y dicho esto Demencia se adelantó hacia la oficina de Black Hat.

\- tiene razón, vamos 5.0.5 - los dos siguieron los pasos de Demencia, Flug empezó a preocuparse, ¿Qué es lo que estaría pasando ahora para que el jefe lo mandara a consultar tan repentinamente?.

Cuando llegarón a la puerta de la oficina de Black Hat, Demencia estaba a punto de entrar cuando Flug la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

\- espera! , Sabes que al jefe le molesta que entren sin tocar, se enfadará - le advirtió

\- Flug, Black Hat está enfadado todo el tiempo, que más da- nuevamente ella estaba por soltarse de su agarre cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un Black Hat muy serio e irritado.

\- ¡Al fin están aquí escorias, entren ahora! - les ordenó Black Hat

No lo dijo dos veces, ellos se apresurarón, Black Hat se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en su enorme silla elegante y comenzó a hablarles.

\- Si no fuera algún asunto delicado no permitiría que estuvieran robando mi espacio y mi tiempo, pero lo es, ...- dijo poniéndose de pie

\- s- si, jefecito - contestó nervioso como siempre

\- Hace unos días recibí un mensaje que logre desencriptar, el contenido no fue para nada de mí agrado, pero mi pregunta es...¡¿Como Demonios no podemos encontrar pistas de quién podría ser, se supone que diseñaste este sistema para localizar cualquier intruso no deseado, fuera físico o cibernético?! - lastimosamente Black Hat comenzó a enfadarse más.

\- b- bueno señor, verá, he diseñado este sistema de manera que pueda detectar amemazas, tal como usted dijo, p...pero si el intruso en este caso tiene un sistema mejor que el nuestro, será difícil que podamos encontrarlo...- respondió Flug casi aterrado .

\- ¿podamos?, me suena a manada, arregla esto y pronto, no quiero que mis planes se vengan abajo.

\- Pareciera que le tuvieras miedo al intruso Blacky jejeje - le dijo de pronto Demencia

Black Hat enseguida desvío una mirada bastante furiosa hacia ella, pero Flug enseguida intervino, para evitar que la reprendiera.

\- s- señor, jefe, tiene razón, trataré de arreglar el problema...- le contesto Flug armandose de un valor inexistente.

\- Mph, pues más te vale que sea así, inútil, pero tengo otro tema que tratar...debemos estar preparados ante cualquier amenaza, por eso no quiero nada de juegos y estupideces por parte de ustedes,tontos- dijo señalando hacia Demencia y 5.0.5, a la vez que estos asentían con la cabeza rápidamente, el oso con expresión asustada y la chica con su maniática sonrisa - además de que...- continuó - un comprador interesado en diversos artefactos del catálogo viene en dos días para una demostración del funcionamiento de los inventos, por eso nada debe fallar, ¿eschuaste animal? - esto último lo dijo mirando en dirección a Flug

\- muy claro, jefecito- le respondió asustadizo

\- pues de a cuerdo, esto fue todo...ahora, largense de mi oficina y no me molesten para nada, fuera!- con ésto, los tres salierón a prisa y sin más de la oficina del villano demonio.

\- Bueno, eso estuvo muy bien- dijo Demencia estirando sus brazos - no creía que de verdad exista alguien capaz de retar a Black Hat, pero por lo que dijo, vaya que si habrá una gran lucha, ¿No crees Flug?- le preguntó Demencia

\- Mmmh, realmente no creo que esto acabe bien, almenos debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que pueda venir- le contestó el científico mientras levantaba del suelo una hoja arrugada de papel.

\- Y por favor trata de no enfurecer más de la cuenta al jefe- le suplicó Flug.

\- Oh vamos! Es divertido... oye, por cierto, no me dijiste qué tengo que hacer para ya no tener esos sueños tan horribles- le dijo Demencia mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Flug.

\- Es verdad, ven conmigo, creo que tengo algo en mi habitación que puedo darte - el doctor le hizo una seña con su mano para seguirle - Ah!, Pero porfavor prométeme que no tocaras nada - le advirtió

\- te lo prometo "Flug- bug" - le respondió ella cruzando los dedos al propósito

\- Demencia hablo enserio -...

\- lo que tú digas nerd -...

Y así, entre pequeñas discusiones, burlas, e incluso risas caminaron juntos por el pasillo hacía la habitación de Flug.

La habitación del científico era probablemente la más apartada, e impecable de toda la mansión, cuando llegarón, Demencia se percató que está no tenía la habitual puerta de madera que todas las otras habitaciones de la casa, por mensionar la de ella. La de Flug por el contrario, era de metal, alusivo a las puertas de un elevador, sólo que está se abría por medio de un interruptor a un lado en la pared, en la cual el doctor Flug tecleó un código para tener acceso a su habitación.

\- Adelante, pasa - le invitó Flug a Demencia, mientras que está lo miraba un poco confundida por la acción que acababa de realizar con la puerta

\- ¿Qué?...sucede algo - le cuestionó él.

Y ella solo miró al interruptor con interés, Flug siguió su mirada...

\- Ah, ya veo, ¿sabés?, aveces no está de más tener medidas de seguridad extra contigo cerca, ammm...no te ofendas - esto último lo dijo con un tono un poco nervioso

\- ya entiendo tonto, aunque me gustaría tener uno de esos en mi habitación también, hahaha -

\- si claro, para qué querrías uno...-

\- solo digo qué no tendrías por qué...- se detuvo ante el asombro de ver por primera vez el interior de la habitación de Flug... - esconderte... ¡WOW!, ¡Flug tu habitación es súper! -

\- ammm... gracias, bueno porfavor no toques nada, ahora debo buscar el medicamento que te dije, seguro que lo deje por aquí...¡DEMENCIA NO TOQUES ÉSO! - le gritó alarmado el científico al ver que la chica empezó a manosear algunas de sus figuras de aviones y planos sobre su escritorio y estanterías

\- este es bonito - decía la chica mientras tomaba en sus manos una figura de aeroplano, pero enseguida lo arrojaba detrás de su espalda para tomar otro - ¡Huy! este es más bonito, hey! ¿Qué es éso, ¿Cómo funciona?, ¿Me lo regalas? - así sucesivamente con todo lo que tocaba.

\- ¡Demencia alto!, quédate quieta - le decía Flug quien desesperadamente corría tras ella, atrapando las figuras y cosas que ella arrojaba tras de su espalda, para que no se estropearan, ni cayeran al suelo.

Pero en un instante en el que ella tomó un aeroplano para observarlo y posteriormente arrojarlo lejos, algo en él llamó su atención. Era una nota atada a un ala del avión a escala, en ella había escrito algo que apenas alcanzo a leer:

 _" Para mi piloto y científico favorito,_  
 _no atrevas a olvidar el sol, amor._  
 _Te amo."_  
 _Atte: Mar..._

En ese instante Flug alcanzó a arrebatarle el pequeño aeroplano de las manos a la chica de cabello bicolor, por lo que le fue imposible terminar de leer, pero sobretodo de descubrir quién era el firmante de la nota

\- Dame éso, por éstas razones son por las que pongo máxima seguridad a mi habitación, además te dije que no tocaras na...-

\- ¡Uuuuuuuu! - lo interrumpió Demencia con un tono de burla romántico - ¿quién es la chica de la nota Flugy?, no sabía de tus conquistas haha, acaso ¿es alguna novia? - le preguntó ella con una mirada de coqueteo y sonrisa afilada.

\- ¿Qué?... Ammm...bueno...digamos que...solía serlo - le contestó Flug con los nervios invadiendolo y sonrojándose por debajo de su bolsa.

En ese momento Flug divisó el medicamento que había estado buscando con anterioridad, se encontraba sobre un estante a las espaldas de Demencia, se encaminó de prisa hacía él, pasando por enfrente de la chica sin detenerse. Y aprovechando los cajones de éste, guardó dentro su areoplano especial, para evitar que Demencia lo volviera a tomar y leyera la nota nuevamente por completo.

\- Awwww, dime ¿Quién es?, ¿la conocemos? - la chica lagarto preguntaba entusiasmada pero fue interrumpida por el chico de bolsa en la cabeza.

\- aquí está tu medicamento, toma una píldora antes de dormir todas la noches, te servirá, ahora ya vete - Flug la tomó del brazo condiciendola hacía la salida de su habitación.

\- Ayyy pero Flug - le suplicó

\- No, ya basta! -

\- Pero ¡¿y si no funciona la medicina?! -

\- Funcionará - le contesto Flug perdiendo más su paciencia empujándola afuera

\- ¿Y si me sucede algo?, Y si...-

\- Demencia... - Flug dijo impaciente

\- Pero...-

\- ¡Dije qué te fueras! - y con esto, Flug le cerró la puerta de su habitación sin más. Por primera vez en su vida había estado tan molesto con Demencia que no le importó cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Demencia, por su parte estaba algo sorprendida del comportamiento de Flug con ella, y no era para menos, ella siempre hacia enojar al científico de muchas maneras, pero esta vez, fue diferente. Éso la hizo sentir extraña de alguna manera.

\- ¡No te atrevas a olvidar el sol, Flug! - le gritó Demencia, y por un instante pensó, que frase tan triste, rara, y extrañamente familiar. Lo dijo inconsientemente...¿Verdad?

Al oír esto, los ojos de Flug se agrandaron por debajo de esas gafas oscuras de siempre, él estaba pegado a la puerta en el interior de su habitación, por lo que escuchó perfectamente lo que Demencia dijo, de esta manera estaría seguro de que no fue una ilusión o ideas suyas.

Al no obtener respuesta, Demencia optó por retirarse de una vez del lugar, y dejar solo a Flug un buen rato.

Flug sólo apoyó su espalda a la puerta y resbaló lentamente contra ella, dejándose caer poco a poco, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás tocando con ella y con su bolsa la puerta, dió un largo suspiro y de repente sintió mucho frío, aún no lo creía del todo, ella estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante, y sin embargo lo evitó, sentía su corazón secuestrado, y ese frío lo sentía por una sencilla razón...se había olvidado del sol.


	6. Chapter 6: Mayday

6\. Mayday

 **" _Y te asomas a mis ojos como a una ventana abierta, penetras hasta lo más hondo de mi interior, donde a falta de alma me he tornado insensible, pues mi espíritu yace en un frío lugar, hasta que por fin lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta al hogar."_**  
 ** _— Evanescence_**

* * *

Los sueños recurrentes suelen manifestar algo, alguna señal, algún presagio, un recuerdo reprimido y aveces, sólo aveces, logran conectarse con otra persona por igual, compartiendo un sueño similar.

Era de noche y la lluvia caía a cántaros, las gotas se precipitaban estruendosamente sobre el cristal de las ventanas con marcos de metal sólido, pertenecientes a una singular habitación.  
En la cama, un joven de apariencia cansada y cabello rubio despeinado, yacía dormido sobre ésta, sin sábanas cubriéndolo. Su respiración parecía normal, sin embargo, sus movimientos no, parecía muy inquieto, dando vueltas de un lado al otro, balbuceando incoherencias, siendo presa de una terrible pesadilla.

 ****Algunos años después, él, ya conocido por muchos como Dr. Flug fué nominado para recibir un premio Nobel, por supuesto, viajaría hasta la sede de la premiación para recibirlo si se le era otorgado, en compañía de sus colegas de trabajo y ella, su novia, a quien le había propuesto matrimonio unos días antes.**  
 **Así que abordaron un avión que Flug pudiera pilotear y comenzarón el viaje.**  
 **Pero una desgracia ocurrió en el trayecto, debido a una fuerte tormenta eléctrica el avión sufrió percances bastante dañinos, provocando que el perdiera el control del aeroplano.**

– **¡Flug, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – preguntó un muy asustado hombre con una bata de laboratorio, acercándose al asiento del piloto mencionado.**

– **N-no lo sé, los comandos no responden, no puedo manipular el avión y el piloto automático dejo de responder, al parecer es por la tormenta eléctrica, causó daños en las turbinas y algunas partes del avión,**  
 **c-creo que nos estrellaremos, mejor que nos preparemos para la coalición –dijo Flug cuando se levantó de su asiento mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera con los demás tripulantes; colegas de trabajo y su novia.**  
 **La mujer que le había robado el corazón. Recordó cuando la conocío y la química que entablaron, así que empezaron a ser muy unidos, compartiendo opiniones y en ocasiones ayuda con sus labores, posteriormente comenzarían una relación.**

– **Flug...amor ¿qué está pasando? –le preguntó su novia, con ojos llorosos, temblando.**  
 **Él solo pudo mirarla con tristeza, ésto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, entonces entre toda la turbulencia, gritos y caos alrededor, lo único que Flug puedo hacer es abrazar a la chica fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca, como si no quisiera perderla, pues, sabía que podría pasar y sin embargo, él estaba preparado y dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Y si en el intento, morían los dos, entonces se irían juntos.**  
 **Ella lo abrazó igual de fuerte, comprendiendo la situación y llorando en el hombro de su novio, aquél que hace unos instantes, piloteaba el avión, aquel que le había regalado los mejores momentos de su vida, aquel científico que la había amado tanto...y le había propuesto matrimonio ayer, frente al atardecer.**  
 **Un "sí, acepto" que sabía, no podría volver a decir, ésta vez frente al altar, un "vivieron felices por siempre" sin consolidar, perdiéndose poco a poco junto con su tiempo.**

 **Una tragedia, el avión del junto con los tripulantes, se estrelló en la parte superior de una edificación bastante extraña.**

– **Flug...yo...te am...– la voz de Marianna se oyó interrumpida por un colosal y horrible estruendo, seguido de una explosión ardiente, violenta y mortal. El avión, se había impactado y una parte de él se destruyó por completo al chocar con la enorme estructura.**

 **Flug al sentir ésto, apretó en su agarre a su novia y no la soltó, estaba listo para morir a su lado o por ella, entonces una punzada de dolor cruzó su espalda su mejilla y sus piernas, el salió disparado, renuente a soltar a Marianna, pero contra toda ley física, sus brazos no lograron sostenerla por más tiempo y se separó de ella, entonces se golpeó de espaldas contra algo duro y perdió el conocimiento. La chica cayó en un lado no muy lejos de él, golpeándose la cabeza, llena de ematomas, quemaduras y heridas sangrantes, igual que las del chico.**

 **Después, todo fue cenizas, humo y dolor.**  
 **Todos los demás tripulantes a excepción del y Marianna fallecieron.**  
 **El científico también había sufrido graves heridas pero no lo suficientes para hacerlo agonizar, estaba bañado en su propia sangre.**

 **Abrió sus ojos lentamente, había perdido el conocimiento tras el fuerte golpe, pero no lo demasiado como para matarlo o dejarlo inconsciente durante tanto tiempo, pues el desastre aún estaba fresco. Intentó ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo, en un primer intento, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo, un segundo intento y ésta vez logró ponerse de pie tambaleándose.**  
 **Inmediatamente busco con la mirada a su Marianna y enseguida la divisó a unos metros de él, estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsiente y gravemente herida.**

 **Así que corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, verla así lo conmocionó hasta los huesos.**

– **M-marianna...¿Puedes oírme?– preguntó él, pero no hubo respuesta, Flug se inclinó en dirección al pecho de ella, con la esperanza de escuchar su corazón latir, tomó de igual manera su muñeca, para buscar pulso.**  
 **Entonces, lo escuchó, su corazón aún latía, pero muy lento, talvez demasiado.**

 **Marianna no sobreviviría por mucho tiempo, había sufrido heridas y quemaduras bastante serias, una contusión cerebral muy fuerte, estaba a pocos minutos de morir. Flug hacía todo lo que podía para tratar de salvarla, llevándola lejos de el caos.**

 **Por lo que la sujetó firmemente de los antebrazos y la arrastraba rápida y torpemente, lejos del áspero calor del fuego y cenizas.**  
 **Fué entonces cuando ella, abrió apenas y sólo un poco sus ojos. Flug lo notó y una pequeña chispa de esperanza y alegría se encendió en su alma.**

– **Resiste...t-todo va...a...estar b-bien–decía el científico con voz entrecortada, agitada y nerviosa–no, n-no cierres lo ojos, p-porfavor...resiste...–concluyó mientras la jaloneaba para ponerla a salvo.**

 **Pero entonces una figura oscura se materializó frente a él, un ser entre humanoide y apariencia demoniaca, se hizo presente en la entrada de el lugar en dónde el avión se había estrellado. Parecía ser una mansión, una muy peculiar y rara a decir verdad.**

 **El doctor divisó la figura de un ¿hombre?... qué más daba, no importaba que o quién fuera, necesitaba auxilio ahora.**

– **P-porfavor...señor... ayúdeme–le suplicó Flug arrodillándose del cansancio y dolor que sentía ante el ser tenebroso vestido con un elegante traje negro y un gran sombrero del mismo color.**

– **Así que eres tú el que acaba de dañar mi preciada instalación, tendré que hacer algo al respecto– le respondió el ser oscuro.**

– **S-se lo ruego... ayúdenos...ha sido un accidente, n-nunca fué mi intención, e-ella... se está muriendo – dijo bajando la vista en dirección a Marianna apoyada en su regazo, sangrando y agonizando.**

– **Mm-hm, ya veo– respondió el ser tenebroso inclinándose un poco hasta la pareja en el suelo –pues que tengas suerte con éso –decía el demonio mientras se enderezaba y se daba la vuelta para retirarse, dejando a las dos personas a su propia suerte.**

– **¡Espere! – estalló Flug al borde de las lágrimas estirando su brazo a la dirección del espectro –almenos... sálvela a ella...p-porfavor.**

– **hmp...–se detuvo y el demonio miró sobre su hombro –veo que ella te importa demasiado, ¿serías capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla a salvo?–le preguntó.**

– **S-sí, haría cualquier cosa, mi vida por la de ella –cuando Flug dijo esto sabía que era totalmente cierto, y también porque sabía que un ser como lo era el de sombrero, era bastante extraño, sobrenatural...imposible pensar que se trataba de un payaso que solo quería llamar la atención vistiendo elegante y luciendo como un ente espectral y demoníaco, su escencia delataba poder, y no poder del que te da el dinero o la fama, si no, un poder desconocido, que ni la propia ciencia ni fuerza en el mundo podrían explicar, si era un demonio o algo, le daría su vida a cambio de salvar la del amor de su vida.**

– **De a cuerdo– respondió el de sombrero, mostrando sus macabros, afilados y verdosos dientes en una mortífera sonrisa. Y a enseguida comenzó a crear una especie de aurora oscura alrededor de ellos.**

 **Flug respiró profundamente presintiendo a continuación lo que vendría. Entonces sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, se aferró al cuerpo moribundo de su novia y comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras el aura negra los envolvía, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, talvez el demonio por fin estaba tomando su alma, no importaba ya, estaba dispuesto a salvar a su chica.**

– **Yo soy Black Hat– comenzó a decir el demonio–amo de la maldad y el terror, ahora estás bajo mi mando, de ahora en adelante te convertirás en mi subordinado, atenderás todas mis órdenes con fines malevolos, serás un villano como yo, lo quieras o no, ahora te entrego la fuerza y el conocimiento para poder curar a la mujer en tus brazos, pero...–hizo una pausa –si deseas que en verdad se salve, tendrás que hacer un sacrificio más – entonces miró a Flug.**

 **Flug reunió suficiente fuerza para abrir uno de sus ojos y levantar su vista hasta donde estaba el tal Black Hat y entonces respondió: –¿Cuál?– refiriéndose al sacrificio que tendría que hacer.**

– **Para que ella pueda seguir viviendo, deberá convertirse en mi asistente, una subordinada más, abandonar la cordura que la mantiene estable, junto con todos los recuerdos que su memoria almacene, y lo mejor...para que la puedas curar tendrás que transformarla en una auténtica villana, fuerte, malvada, un buen elemento para mi corporación, su apariencia no debe recordarle quién fué y por lo mismo tu rostro jamás deberá de ver.**

 **¡¿Qué, qué?! ¡¿Había escuchado bien?!, ¿en verdad sería capaz de sacrificar la integridad de su amada para que pudiera seguir con vida?, ¿ Incluso si eso significaba que ella lo olvidará a él para siempre?**

– **De lo contrario –continuó Black Hat antes de que el científico pudiera protestar –deberá morir ahora mismo.**

 **Yo creo que sí. Se dijo mentalmente el doctor. No hay otra manera.**

– **Entonces... ¿qué dice jovencito?... ¿tenemos un trato? – acto seguido Black Hat extendió una mano hasta Flug.**

– **Yo... jamás sería capaz de lastimar o hacerle algún daño a esta chica, –comenzó a decir Flug con ojos llorosos y la voz a punto de quebrarse –yo la amo...y por lo mismo...es un trato– se obligó a decir ésto último, pero todo era por salvarla de una triste e inútil muerte. Prefería mil veces tenerla cerca, con vida, siendo otra, que lejos y muerta. Y el científico también extendió su mano hasta juntarla con la de Black Hat en señal de pacto.**

 **Lo que a continuación sucedió fué aún más extraño que lo que acababa de acontecer hace unos instantes. Como por arte de magia, si es que le podría llamar así, aparecieron en una habitación oscura en otro lugar. Black Hat de pie delante de ellos nuevamente, comenzó a levantar sus brazos y los extendió a los lados como si de un Cristo se tratara.**  
 **Y todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar, la habitación comenzó a transformarse completamente, por si solas, las cosas comenzarón a cambiar y otras más a aparecer, las paredes se pintaban de un color grisáceo, había inmuebles que comenzaba a construirse por si mismos, como si del suelo saliesen, y para más sorpresa de la que el doctor no podía esperar, aquella habitación se transformó completamente en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio.**  
 **Sin duda, tenía que admitir a duras penas, era lo más extraño e increíble que había visto en toda su vida.**

– **Eh aquí, su lugar de trabajo doctor Flug, – dijo Black Hat mientras volteaba a verlo, tendido aún en el suelo junto con la chica inconsiente en brazos –Como podrá ver, aquí tiene absolutamente todo lo necesario para poder trabajar adecuadamente, realizar experimentos, autopsias...bueno lo que sea que un científico pueda hacer, no tendrá problemas y tampoco pretextos para no hacerlo bien– concluyó.**

– **¿Cómo es qué sabe mi nombre... y cuál es mi profesión?– preguntó temeroso.**

– **Idiota, yo lo sé todo...así que será mejor que te des prisa para curar a tu amiguita, se ve peor...si es que aún la quieres contigo claro está– con esto Black Hat se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes rematarle otro comentario.**

 **\- Bienvenido sea Doctor, y no lo olvides, si en verdad quieres que todo esté bien para ella tanto como para tí, asegúrate de cubrir tu cara para cuando ella despierte, serás un total desconocido para ella, como lo seré yo, ese fué el trato, así que están contratados, espero que tú también seas un buen elemento para mi corporación, a partir de hoy... soy su nuevo jefe– con esto último, cerro de un fuerte portazo la entrada del nuevo laboratorio.**

 **Dejando a un Flug temblando, en shock, aún aferrándose a la chica, debía empezar a trabajar ahora, el tiempo se le agotaba.**  
 **Como pudo cargó a Marianna en brazos y rápidamente úbico una camilla, llevándola hasta ella, la recostó con cuidado y se puso manos a la obra.**  
 **Él realmente no quería lastimarla, pero el tiempo se le acababa, y ya no tenía más opciones. Tomó algunos utensilios quirúrgicos, y se preocupó por saber dónde encontrar algún lagarto, busco en todo el laboratorio y encontró casi todo lo que necesitaba, ahora solo requería de fuerza de voluntad.**

 **Eso pasó, para poder salvarla decidió combinar los genes de ella con los de un lagarto, ya que estos solían tener propiedades regenerativas, al menos recordó lo que ella le había enseñado tiempo atrás.**

– **Tranquila... estarás bien...– le dijo antes de cambiar sus vidas, talvez y desgraciadamente para siempre.****

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su respiración era rápida y estaba bañado en sudor, definitivamente, aquello, no fue simplemente una pesadilla, fué un recuerdo reprimido, el detonador de la bomba nuclear, que acabaría con su vida.

Se incorporó un poco y miró hacia la ventana de su habitación, aún no había dejado de llover, no importaba, sólo quería olvidar sus preocupaciones y descansar, así que optó con recostarse de nuevo, cerró los ojos y solo podía pensar en su Marianna y en como hubieran sido sus vidas, si nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Hasta que por fin, el sueño lo dominó.


	7. Chapter 7: Al límite

7\. Al límite

 ** _"Amor es demencia, y su médico la ausencia."_**

 **— _Anónimo_**

* * *

La noche había llegado a su final, y por primera vez en tres meses, Demencia logró conciliar el sueño como era debido, no tuvo esas horribles pesadillas, al parecer las pastillas que Flug le dió si eran milagrosas.

 _ ***...Flug...***_ – Demencia pensó en él, recordó que el día anterior, el científico había perdido su paciencia... y todo por su estupidez, aún así, ésto era algo que no debería de importarle ¿cierto?, ella había nacido para el caos y la maldad... entonces porqué le causaba un malestar en el estómago siempre que pensaba en lo mal que había puesto al chico de bolsa de Kraft.

Demencia dió un largo suspiro mientras bajaba de la cama, se decidió a darle una visita al científico.  
De alguna manera extraña, no se sentía con el ánimo elevado como para gastar una broma o perseguir a Black Hat, en su mente solo rondaba llegar con el doctor Flug enseguida. Bajó desanimada por las escaleras, llegó hasta el comedor principal, en donde yacían desayunando 5.0.5 y Black Hat.  
Acercándose, tomó una rebanada de pan tostado y se lo llevó a la boca, no se molestó en tomar asiento.

– Oigan ¿y Flug?– preguntó de pronto ella a nadie en particular.

– No sé y no me interesa– respondió Black Hat mientras daba un sorbo elegante a su tasa de té mientras leía su habitual periódico.

– Bawh– gruñó el oso suavemente.

– ¿En el jardín?... gracias oso– y sin decir más, tomó otra rebanada de pan tostado en la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a dicho lugar.

Esto porsupuesto, tomó por sorpresa a los presentes en la mesa, Black Hat quitó su vista un instante de su lectura para mirar a 5.0.5 con confusión, para posteriormente mirar hacía donde Demencia se había ido, el oso hizo lo mismo.  
Al demonio oscuro le parecío extraño que la chica lagarto no lo ostigara como normalmente ella acostumbra, o que también no se haya quedado a desayunar con ellos con tal de estar cerca de él o el oso.  
Al final, optó por dejarlo pasar, de cualquier manera a Black Hat no podía importarle menos lo que sus empleados hicieran, por lo que continuó su lectura.

El doctor Flug se encontraba probando y al mismo tiempo reparando un drone de reconocimiento, mismo, que había construido para que la mansión, fuera monitoreada en lapsos de tiempo completo, para distinguir anomalías cercanas, intrusos y además de las cámaras de vigilancia, poder mantener la discreción y seguridad del hogar de los villanos.

Él trataba de lograr que el drone volara de nuevo para implantar en él, una alarma.  
Caso inútil, ya que no lograba concentrarse adecuadamente, después de no dormir bien, la presión de Black Hat sobre sus inventos y además Demencia demasiado cerca, quien terminaría volviéndose el segundo demente de la mansión sería él mismo.

Mientras tanto Demencia lo observaba de pie en la entrada al jardín, aún llevaba un pedazo pequeño del pan tostado que había tomado de la mesa de hace un rato. Lo miraba en silencio mientras seguía comiendo, Flug por su parte no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y sin embargo sintió un par de ojos clavados en su nuca, esa sensación de cuando estás siendo observado.

Demencia terminó de comer y tragó en seco, se sentía de pronto miserable por lo sucedido el día anterior en la habitación de Flug, y eso era completamente extraño para ella, ¿Cómo es que podría sentirse mal de esa manera? ¿Desde cuándo ella sentía empatía por otras personas o por el gusano de Flug?.  
Simplemente no lo entendía, ella siempre había sido una rebelde sin causa, no le importaba nada más que su diversión y que alguien sufriera por su culpap la tenía sin cuidado...¿Verdad?.  
¿Y si solo, por una vez en su vida fuera considerada?...  
No, que bobada.  
Pero...¿y si solo por ésta vez...?.

Dejando de pelear mentalmente con su consiencia, dió un suspiro resignado, decidió que se daría una única oportunidad para hacer las pases con el doctor Flug, después de todo, él la había ayudado con su problema, y al menos ella cumpliría su parte del trato. No era tan horrible. Sonrió para sí misma y se acercó hasta donde estaba Flug.

– Hola 'Flugbug', ¿qué estás haciendo? – le dijo Demencia mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Flug la miró un momento sin interés alguno.  
– Hola Demencia...– hizo una pequeña pausa – sólo estoy reparando este estúpido drone.

Demencia se percató de la molestia en el tono de voz de Flug, entonces una extraña atmósfera incómoda se formó en el ambiente.  
Ella supo enseguida que probablemente él estaría aún molesto por lo de ayer.

Dispuesta a dejar su orgullosa locura de lado por unos minutos, decidió disculparse con Flug por primera y única vez. Tan raro y tan inusual en ella, que no supo exactamente cómo comenzar a romper el silencio, pero dejó que su desquiciada mente hablara en voz alta.

–... Oye Flug...

–¿Qué?...– respondió frío y sereno.

–...Yo...sólo quiero...bueno, ¿cómo se dice?...amm...D-disculparme, por lo de ayer y...y además...este...*carajo* – maldijo en un susurro por lo bajo lo último, después de tartamudear.

– Esta bien Demencia, es obvio que no tenías idea...bueno en realidad nunca la tienes – ésta vez, el tono de Flug se suavizó pero continuaba serio.

– Gusano – Demencia sonrió y le mostró la lengua en un patético intento de insulto infantil.

– Desquiciada – contestó Flug más animado, pero sin perder su postura, al parecer, una disculpa simple e inofensiva, era lo que estaba esperando.

– ¡Oigan ustedes dos! – dijo una voz gutural y conocida a sus espaldas – si ya dejaron de olgasanear, necesito que se preparen para la visita de nuestro más importante cliente de esta semana, un comprador de altas exigencias que puede pagarnos exquisitamente bien por los inventos.  
Y no quiero que hagan las estupideces que acostumbran, así que ¡Flug! ¡ve a revisar los inventos y asegurate de que está vez funcionen, o si no...! – Black Hat cerró su puño amenazante hacia el científico teniendo la intención de ahorcarlo en algún momento.

– ¡No se preocupe jefe, lo haré! – dijo el doctor sorprendentemente sin estar nervioso ésta vez y sin alguna emoción.

– Y en cuanto a tí – dijo mirando a Demencia, ésta sólo sonreía con la lengua de fuera – ¡una sola tontería y lo lamentaras! – le habló con una paciencia terriblemente molesta, casi a punto de estallar.  
Ella solo levantó los hombros y los brazos en señal despreocupada.

Con un último gruñido de impaciencia, Black Hat retomó sus pasos, dándoles la espalda y regresando por donde llegó, volviendo a dejarlos solos.

– Bueno...es hora de cumplir con mi parte del trato...– dijo Demencia a Flug, mientras se recargaba con su brazo sobre el hombro del científico.

– ¿Tu parte del trato?

– Sí, yo dejaría de molestarte por un rato si tú me ayudabas a poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo ¿recuerdas?...y lo hiciste... ahora me toca a mí – dicho esto, Demencia se alejó hasta la entrada, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro al chico de la bolsa en la cabeza.

– Pero no te acostumbres Flugy...sabes que volveré a las andadas pronto, pues...que aburrida sería tu vida sin mi presencia ¿no? – le sonrió y se volvió hacía él con una mano en la cintura – sabes en donde encontrarme si me necesitas – se dió la vuelta acomodando su larga y verdosa coleta, coqueteando.

Flug la miró alejarse y de repente, dejó su mini estado de hipnosis, para caer en cuenta de lo que ella había dicho.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito?! – le gritó Flug, pero Demencia ya había cruzado el umbral, y de pronto una mano se asomó por el marco de la puerta haciendo una señal obscena con el dedo medio.

Flug entrecerró los ojos ante la acción, pero lo dejó pasar, pues con todo lo que vivía día con día, era algo normal, además Demencia había ganado un punto, tenía razón en lo que dijo.  
Pues de no ser por ella, la vida de Flug sí que sería aburrida, fuese de la forma que fuese, dejando de lado un momento las circunstancias que los colocaron en donde estaban ahora, olvidando por un instante su desgracia, ella aún estaba en su vida, no como le gustaría, pero lo estaba, y por primera vez desde que todo éste mal sueño empezó, él admitió algo en silencio;

 _*"Ya no serás mí Marianna, pero si mí Demencia...y me vuelves loco"*._

El doctor Flug regresó a su laboratorio, su estado de ánimo definitivamente no se había recuperado del todo, caminó cabizbajo, pero enseguida se obligó a dejar de comportarse como un mártir y se puso a trabajar, preparó todos los inventos y los revisó muy bien para evitar fallas, fue cuando un crujido de la puerta del lugar lo sobresaltó, volteó enseguida, preparado para recibir un impacto o cualquier cosa a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, pero se sorprendió de no obtener nada, sólo una traviesa corriente de aire que empujó la puerta y la hizo rechinar. En efecto no era quien él esperaba, Demencia sí que lo tenía traumado.

Retomó sus actividades, pero se detuvo un momento, colocó sus manos en el borde de la mesa, mientras miraba el suelo, un pequeño dolor de cabeza surco su cráneo, no le dió importancia y suspirando se incorporó de nuevo, miró alrededor de todo su laboratorio, una paz desconocida lo acompañaba, pero sus pensamientos se encontraron de nuevo con la chica de cabello bicolor, de alguna manera, sí que hacía falta su presencia miró sus inventos, aún en una pieza y sin un rasguño, reconsideró que tal vez no precisamente ahora fuera buena idea tenerla cerca.

Flug terminó con su revisión y se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio, se relajó un poco, pero fué en ese instante que sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar por enésima vez, se sentía cansado, solo, y enojado, pudo ser así todos los días de su vida, pero esta vez lo era más, a veces sentía la terrible necesidad de correr hasta Demencia y decirle toda la verdad, idear un plan de fuga juntos, sin importar nada y escapar. Pero lógicamente lo único que solo conseguiría era que Demencia se riera de él en su cara por tal estupidez.  
Sin embargo era una estupidez que rondaba su mente en patéticas ocasiones.  
Otras, sólo deseaba no salir de la cama en todo el día.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo inoportuno que llegó a su mente.

 _ **** El sol se había escondido por completo en el horizonte, dando paso a la luna y dejando ver el brillo de un sin fín de estrellas lejanas en el firmamento.**_  
 _ **La pareja que hace un rato había acudido al mirador para la puesta de sol, estaba aun ahí, en silencio, contemplando la ciudad a sus pies, la noche estaba tranquila y casi no se escuchaba el bullicio de la ciudad y la actividad automovilística.**_  
 _ **Sin duda era el lugar perfecto para relajarse.**_  
 _ **Flug comenzó a inquietarse un poco y por vigésima ocasión, metió la mano en su chaqueta para tocar la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo que guardaba en el bolsillo derecho de esta.**_  
 _ **Estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio a su novia Marianna, antes de iniciar su viaje, lo había pensado desde hace unas semanas, pero no se había armado de valor suficiente para hacerlo. Y entonces tomó una decisión, este era el momento, deja la cobardía de lado, ¿está bien? Se dijo a sí mismo.**_

 _ **Ella seguía mirando al frente, con una serena sonrisa, disfrutando el viento en su rebelde cabello.**_  
 _ **Pero al sentir una mirada persistente en ella, se volvió para mirar a su novio, quién parecía nervioso y con ganas de decirle algo.**_

– _**Flug...¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.**_

– _**Si...es decir...no en realidad...yo – tartamudeó, los nervios le ganaron.**_

– _**Oye...oye... tranquilo, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Puedes decirme?...– dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de las manos y lo tranquilizaba con su suave voz.**_

– _**...es...sólo que...llevamos un largo tiempo saliendo y pues la verdad es...que no quiero arruinar tus planes de vida, no quiero interferir con tus planes a futuro..pero si acaso yo fuera parte de ellos.. quiero pedirte algo...– dijo él armandose de valor.**_

– _**¿Flug? – le preguntó ella confundida mientras el científico entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.**_

– _**Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida y por eso quiero compartir el resto de mis días contigo.**_

 _ **Entonces, el se arrodilló sobre un pie, y saco la pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y extendió hacía ella, Marianna al ver esto, se sorprendió enormemente, que se quedó sin aliento.**_

– _**Marianna...¿te casarías conmigo?**_

– _**... – ella se quedó tan conmocionada, tenía ganas de llorar pero una felicidad desconocida la invadió y no se lo permitió.**_  
 _ **Flug tomó su silencio como una respuesta negativa y enseguida miró al suelo tristemente, no sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando se lo propuso, debió haberse quedado callado, que estupidez. Al menos eso pensó él.**_

 _ **Marianna notó la reacción de Flug y antes de que todo se viniera abajo como él creía, tomó la barbilla de su novio con su mano derecha y lo obligó a mirarla, él al sentir está acción, la miró confundido.**_

– _**Mi silencio nunca significó un "no"...sólo me quedé sin palabras...¡yo acepto! me encantaría casarme contigo Flug...te amo...**_

 _ **Al decir esto él se levantó y la abrazo.**_

– _**y yo te amo a tí, más de lo que imaginas...en verdad había pensado que me rechazarías, hehe – dijo él con voz aliviada.**_

– _**Gusano – le dijo cariñosamente y lo besó.**_  
 _ **Él correspondió gustoso el beso sin apartarla de sus brazos.****_

El rechinar de una puerta metálica lo sacó de su trance, enseguida se incorporó, y 5.0.5 entró al laboratorio con una bandeja de lo que parecía ser el almuerzo.

El oso celeste enseguida noto el comportamiento molesto y cabizbajo de su amigo y le gruñó suavemente para preguntar si el científico se encontraba bien.

– ¿Qué?...oh, no pasa nada 5.0.5, tranquilo – dijo Flug dando una palmadita en el lomo de su amigo azul. Pero sin en cambio, el oso no quedo muy convencido y de pronto lo abrazó fuertemente, apretujandolo juguetonamente, con la intención de reanimar a su creador.

– N-no...pued-o...resp-pirar...– habló el doctor tratando de safarse de su agarre.  
Cuando lo hizo, Flug se acomodó su bata y recuperó el aliento, miró un momento a 5.0.5, suspiro y continuó haciendo observaciones en sus inventos.  
La florecita amarilla en la cabeza de 5.0.5 decayó, como cada vez que algo lo ponía triste. Y ésta no fué la excepción, al no obtener reacción alguna del doctor.

En silencio, Flug reflexionó que no era justo el trato poco amigable para el oso y tampoco que se desquitará con cualquiera, pero su malestar comenzó a abarcar la mayor parte de sus sectores y su paciencia, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba llegando a su final.

– ¡Flug! ¡El cliente está aquí! ¡Muévete animal!... – le gritó Black Hat desde el pasillo.

Flug frunció su seño aún más, tomó una caja donde guardó todos sus inventos y se dirigió a la salida. 5.0.5 sólo lo miró tristemente y lo siguió de cerca.


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

8\. Broken.

 ** _"Antes de hacerlo estallar, quiero que aguantes mi mano,_**  
 ** _dime si el pulso es constante, o es un murmullo lejano._**  
 ** _Es pronto para la amnesia, y tarde para irnos intactos._**  
 ** _¿Qué hay que hacer?_**  
 ** _Ahora que todo está hablado, lo intenté, hoy tu recuerdo es un pájaro,que bate sus alas detrás de mí y guarda en su pico tus labios."_**

 **— _Vetusta Morla (Consejo de Sabios)._**

* * *

Los pasos de Flug se escuchaban apresurados, rápido llego a la sala principal en donde harían el trato con su cliente, seguido por 5.0.5, Demencia ya se encontraba ahí con Black Hat, el doctor se apuró a sacar los inventos de la caja de cartón y los acomodó en una mesa de obsidiana en donde cotizarían los artefactos mortíferos.

− ¡Date prisa animal! El cliente está por llegar – gritó el demonio a su subordinado con impaciencia.

–ya esta jefe – respondió flug empezándose a poner nervioso.

Posteriormente se escuchó el sonido de un auto llegando a las afueras de la mansión, Demencia se asomó por la ventana, y exclamó con asombro, cuando observó un hermoso Cadillac CT6 negro, 5.0.5 se unió a ella con curiosidad, mientras que Black Hat se dirigía a la puerta para recibirlo.

Del Cadillac, se bajó un hombre elegante, bien vestido con un traje negro y corbata, parecía muy costoso al igual que su auto. Tenía cabello corto y algo canoso, contrastando con su barba, llevaba consigo un maletín, se veía muy serio y hasta cierto punto, temible, cerro su auto y se acercó a los presentes de la mansión acomodándose la corbata, sin duda el tipo de persona con las que a Black Hat le gustaba tratar, personas a su "nivel".

–Bienvenido a " _Black Hat Organization"_ , no necesito presentarme, usted sabe bien quién soy, señor…?

–Tayler…Tayler Hunter, es un placer –respondió el hombre de voz gruesa, mientras estrechaba su mano con la del demonio educadamente.

–Muy bien señor Tayler, pase por aquí porfavor, tenemos algunos negocios que hacer.

–Si, así es, la verdad he estado ansioso por llegar hasta aquí y ver qué pueden ofrecerme, estoy harto de que esos héroes entrometidos arruinen mis planes, en verdad deseo sacarlos del radar…si sabe a lo que me refiero – le dijo Tayler mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Demencia, quien lo miraba con algo de asombro.  
Flug frunció el seño y no solo por lo que acababa de hacer el hombre a Demencia, si no, porque también sentía que algo no andaba bien con éste sujeto, debía poner suma atención.

–¡Pero por supuesto! Usted deje sus problemas en manos de _"Black Hat Organization"(B.H.O.),_ le aseguramos ofrecer la solución más inmediata y eficiente, además de un precio especial para refinados clientes como usted, el Doctor Flug le mostrará nuestro más reciente catálogo – le dijo Black mientras le daba un codazo a Flug para que comenzara el muestrario.

–Ah, eh, si, si…– Flug tomó un artefacto y lo expuso – éste es un rayo modificador de materia, cualquier cosa que toque la transformara en una sustancia viscosa ó a veces en polvo.  
Este otro es un rayo congelador, congela cualquier cosa a -89,2ºC, y además tenemos éste al que me gusta llamar "el traga espíritus", es una red que se adhiere al suelo y se despliega como si fuera una serpiente, atrapando los pies de las víctimas y apretándoles el cuerpo hasta…bueno usted sabe – concluyó el doctor.

Hunter lo miró pensativo, luego a los inventos y sonrió, fue una sonrisa muy diminuta.

–Impresionante, en verdad, son muy impresionantes todos sus dispositivos…me interesan, señor Hat, ¿acepta cheques o prefiere efectivo?

–mmhhfff– rió Black Hat suavemente –en efectivo sería mejor, por aquí por favor – dijo conduciendo al señor Hunter hasta su oficina.

–Por supuesto, con su permiso señor Flug, señorita, oso– les dijo a cada uno de los tres subordinados de Black Hat, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba con el demonio.

Flug suspiró y guardó los artefactos en la caja nuevamente para llevársela con él.

– Bueno, pudo ser peor ¿no? hahaha– dijo Demencia muy animada al oso celeste, quien compartió su entusiasmo.  
Flug ignoró el comentario y se encaminó a su laboratorio.

– ¿A dónde vas Flug? – preguntó Demencia cuando notó que se iba.

–De vuelta al laboratorio, debo traer los instructivos y asegurarme que el pedido del cliente esté en orden.

–Esta bien, oso y yo espíaremos a Black Hat y al cliente haha– dijo mientras jalaba con ella a 5.0.5.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Black Hat, él y Hunter conversaban sobre negocios.

– Ya le digo señor Hunter, usted puede ser cliente Black Diamond Platinum de la organización, tendría un trato preferencial y muchos beneficios más – decía Black Hat sentado en su lugar principal.

– Pues también me interesa, aunque sabe, debo convencerme de sus servicios primero.

– Porsupuesto, lo dejó a su criterio.

– Sabe, hay algo que me gustaría saber, el doctor Flug ¿cierto? ¿él podría construir cualquier cosa que le pidiera?.

–Ah, pero claro que sí, podrá parecer un incompetente pero construirá lo que le pida.

– Le molesta si hablo con él, recordé que debo pedirle un instrumento que dispare llamas. Y enseguida me retiraré.

–Adelante ésta en el laboratorio, ha sido un placer haber hecho negocios señor Hunter.

–Igualmente señor Black Hat, volveré antes de lo que imagina – estrecharon sus manos una vez más, después de eso, Tayler Hunter salió por la puerta, Black Hat se sentó de nuevo y cruzó sus brazos, pensativo.

Tayler Hunter caminó en dirección al laboratorio y lo encontró.  
Adentro Flug llenaba unas formas sentado al escritorio. Tocó la puerta metálica para llamar la atención del científico y poder pasar.

–Oh, adelante señor Hunter – dijo Flug cuando se percató de su presencia.

– Gracias doctor, espero no interrumpir sus actividades.

– No claro que no, ¿viene por su mercancía?, solo necesito que firme unos documentos de recibido y la venta estará hecha – Flug se puso de pie para entregarle la caja y la hoja para firmar sobre ésta.

– Porsupuesto – dijo Hunter acercándose, firmó el documento y recibió la caja, pero antes se acercó lo suficiente a la derecha de Flug y le susurró serío y cuidadosamente.

– Escuche con atención, sé quién es usted y porque está aquí, sé también que está harto de trabajar para _B.H.O_. y yo puedo ayudarle – al decir esto lo más bajo y rápido posible, sacó una delgada tarjeta holografica y la metió en el bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio del doctor Flug, quien no se había movido en lo absoluto – No se confunda doctor, si realmente quiere cambiar las cosas, ésta es su oportunidad, parta la tarjeta en dos cuando esté dispuesto a cambiar el mundo y mí equipo vendrá por usted, ni siquiera Black Hat lo sabrá.

Tomó la caja al fin y se alejó hacía la puerta, al salir se topó con Demencia, que extrañamente estaba justo afuera del laboratorio, Hunter la observó un momento, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo nuevamente como hace un rato, después se dió vuelta y se dispuso a abandonar la mansión.  
Demencia lo miró irse y escuchó el rugido del motor de su su auto dispuesto a partir.  
Sin embargo, algo le inquietaba, pues aunque no estaba de metiche había alcanzado a escuchar algo por parte de este hombre, algo como: "cuando esté dispuesto a cambiar el mundo", ¿se lo dijo a Flug? ¿qué significaba?  
Decidió dejarlo pasar por hoy, pero mañana, el científico debía darle una respuesta.

El día siguiente transcurrió con normalidad, estaba muy atareado sin embargo, muchos clientes llamaban para hacer pedidos del catálogo de _B._.  
Black Hat estaba sumamente complacido, al fin las cosas salían como quería.

– ¡Flug! ¿Ya tienes listo el lanzallamas del señor Hunter? – preguntó el demonio.

–¿Lanzallamas?...¡ Oh sí! el lanzallamas, no aún no lo empiezo, pero no hay problema jefecito, lo comenzaré pronto – mintió Flug a su jefe, ordenando tubos de ensayo y materiales en el laboratorio, el señor Hunter nunca le mencionó algo de un lanzallamas, pero captó enseguida que se trataba de una excusa para pasar más que desapercibido.  
Su jefe oscuro se marchó y Demencia lo miró aparecer fuera del laboratorio, pero en lugar de correr a abrazarlo, ésta vez, centro su atención en sacar información al científico sobre lo que escuchó ayer.

Sin pensarlo más, entró de pronto al laboratorio para encarar a Flug, algo estaba tramando seguramente.

–¿Qué te dijo el cliente ayer?– le preguntó ella sin rodeos. – Lo ví salir de aquí.

– Demencia ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que no te acercarías a mi laboratorio por un rato –contestó Flug tratando de parecer tranquilo y deseando que ella no haya escuchado nada de lo que le dijo el señor Hunter.

– Si claro cómo no, escuché que él te dijo algo sobre cambiar el mundo...

– ¡¿Qué? que metiche eres Demencia!, el señor Hunter solo mencionó que con mis invenciones el podría cambiar el mundo – buena excusa para una improvisación.

– Pues ¿sabés qué?, no te creo nada – contestó Demencia, porqué de repente ella se ponía en ese plan, no lo entendía. ¿Le sabía algo?

Flug suspiró y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

– Sabés qué, no tienes que hacerlo, me rindo, estoy harto – dijo mientras pasaba a su lado y abandonaba el laboratorio. Demencia salió corriendo detrás de él para no quedarse sola en el lugar. Flug caminaba por el pasillo, cuando lo que oyó a continuación fue la gota que derramó el vaso y apuñaló una vez más su torcido corazón.

– Entonces vete...– le dijo Demencia con amargura evidente – si tan harto éstas vete, encontraremos un reemplazo para tí y descuida nadie te extrañará.

Flug la miró sobre su hombro, lentamente.  
– Si, gracias por el consejo, lo necesitaba – sin dirigirse la vista y ni una palabra más, Flug se alejó dejando a una Demencia confundida y furiosa inexplicablemente, sabía que algo andaba mal, desde que llegó el supuesto cliente, así que tomó una decisión...olvidar el asunto, a ella no le interesaba para nada lo que pudiera pasar con el debilucho de Flug...¿Verdad?

La noche por fin había llegado.  
Flug estaba acostado en su cama, con su mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza y con la otra sostenía la pequeña tarjeta que el señor Hunter le otorgó. La examinó cuidadosamente, tenía holograma y solo tenía un símbolo con un dragón negro, como un tatuaje, ¿pudiera ser verdad que ese hombre tuviera las respuestas a sus preguntas? ¿Pero y si era una trampa? ¿eran héroes o villanos?  
Obviamente no podía decirle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su querido 5.0.5. aún así, decidió pensárselo mejor.  
Suspiró y guardó la tarjeta en el cajón de su mesa de noche, miró su reloj marcando la 1:20 am, decidió relajarse de una vez por todas. Había sido tan patético el dejarse llevar por las emociones y los sentimientos, estaba rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes de ser un villano.

Por eso optó por aplicar de nuevo una regla importante, una que él había recalcado un millón de veces a todo aquel aspirante a villano y que por idiota había dejado pasar; **la regla: 10VE** , ya no permitiría que el amor secreto que sentía aún por la chica lagarto lo desviará de su vocación, sí, no valía la pena seguir llorando, no valía ya nada, el seguir esperando algo que nunca llegará.

 ***–Demencia no te ama Flug, ella ama a Black Hat, ¡no! ¡espera! Demencia tampoco lo ama a él, sólo es su ridículo síndrome de Estocolmo, que ha invadido su retorcida mente, chica tonta. ¿Porqué tuvimos que enamorarnos, hace años?**  
 **Y no puedo volver el tiempo atrás, porque de poder hacerlo jamás te hubiera permitido subir a ese avión. Extraño, pero es cierto, siempre se trata de ella.–***  
Flug pensó en silencio.

Después de todo el había nacido para ser un villano...¿Cierto?  
Con un movimiento rápido, saco la tarjeta de Tayler Hunter del cajón, respiró hondo y entonces...la partió en dos, la tarjeta destelló emitiendo una señal digital y después se hizo polvo.

El tiempo continuó, las manecillas marcaban aproximadamente las 3:00 am, el doctor Flug estaba sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo de su habitación, escribiendo algo, al parecer una carta. Su cama aún estaba hecha, y sobre ella, estaba una mochila deportiva de tamaño mediano, de esas que puedes colgarte al hombro.  
Terminó de escribir y dejo la dichosa carta sobre su cama. Se colgó la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta, echó un último vistazo a la que había a su habitación por casi cuatro años y salió.  
Salió con sumo sigilo, se aseguró de desactivar su propio sistema de seguridad y se enorgulleció de haber puesto en práctica la **regla 104** : _"Gánate la confianza del héroe, para después traicionarlo",_ sólo que en está ocasión, era ganarse la confianza del _villano_.  
No lo llames traición, llámalo acto de beneficencia.

Cruzó con éxito la entrada principal de la mansión, resultó demasiado fácil, que creyó que podría ser una trampa. Llegó a un acantilado no muy lejos de la mansión, cuando un helicóptero negro apareció elevándose ante él, lo recibió un hombre con pasamontañas, nadie más que Tayler Hunter.

– Sabia decisión Doctor Slys – dijo Hunter mientras él y sus hombres, ayudaban a subir a bordo al científico. Y se perdían en el oscuro firmamento.


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Soñé que soñabas conmigo?

9\. ¿Soñé que soñabas conmigo?

 _Hoy me desperté soñando al frío de la estática._  
 _Me olvidé todo lo de ayer, recordando que simulo estar donde no estoy más._  
 _Un poco de sabor a hipocresía y dejo de seguir al error._  
 _Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi, estás aún tan distante._  
 _El sonido de tu voz, pintado en mis recuerdos._  
 _Aun cuando no estás conmigo._  
 _Yo estoy contigo._

— _Linkin Park (With you)_

 **** –Siempre estarás conmigo ¿Verdad?**  
 **–Te lo prometo...Marianna ****

Con la sensación de cuando estás cayendo, Demencia de despertó súbitamente, se sorprendió de haber estado soñando de nuevo...un momento, ¿quién carajo es Marianna?  
Su cabeza comenzó a doler como el infierno, buscó en su mesita de noche las pastillas que le dió Flug, cuando trato de sacar una, se percató de que el frasco estaba vacío, bufó y decidió levantarse de su cama, aprovechando iría a buscar a Flug para conseguir más medicina y talvez molestarlo un rato.  
Aunque de pronto, recordó su discusión con él ayer, talvez ahora, tanto ella como el científico estuvieran más relajados.  
Se vistió y salió de su habitación.

Caminando por los pasillos, su mente comenzó a divagar en su extraño sueño, volvió a preguntarse ¿quién es Marianna? Porqué las voces presentes le parecían jodidamente familiares, incluso pareciera que era ella con alguien más...¿era posible?  
Fuese lo que fuese, cosas muy extrañas habían estado pasando con ella, se sentía extraña desde hace días y cualquiera diría que a todo mundo le sucede, pero ésto solo le pasaba en presencia de Flug, porqué él.

No lo había notado tampoco, pero desde hace días que no le prestaba atención a Black Hat, tampoco sentía la necesidad de perseguirlo. Increíblemente ahora, le parecía más emocionante y placentero estar cerca del científico y gastar su tiempo con él, molestando como siempre... llamando su atención.

Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento y se regaño mentalmente: _*¡¿Qué dices Dem?! Tú, ¿sintiendo algo por el inútil de Flug? Tu corazón es de Black Hat..._  
 _Sí claro, cómo no...¡NO engañas a nadie!*_ pensó en silencio y suspiró, pronto tendría que descubrir toda su intriga.

Sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos, cuando escuchó un chillido grotesco, más parecido a un llanto, un llanto de oso azul incomprendido; 5.0.5.  
Demencia corrió inmediatamente hasta él y lo encontró dentro de la habitación de Flug, de espaldas a la entrada, el pobre seguía llorando.

– Oye oso, ¿qué demonios te sucede? ¿Porqué estás...– iba a terminar su pregunta cuando el oso se volvió para mirarla, tenía sosteniendo en sus patas una hoja de papel, mientras se la entregaba y salía de la habitación llorando de nuevo.

– ¡Oso espera! – le gritó Demencia, pero antes de perseguirlo se detuvo a leer la nota que 5.0.5 le dió. Comenzó a leer las primeras líneas y sus irregulares ojos se abrieron como platos.

BLACK HAT ORGANIZATION.  
Manor #333, Hat Avenue, Hatsville, Hat Island.

10 de Ocrubre del año en curso.

A todos los miembros de B. .  
Incluyendo a Black Hat:

Por medio de la presente, me dirijo hacia ustedes para manifestarles mi intención de presentar renuncia al cargo que desempeño.  
Son motivos particulares y de índole privado los que me impulsan a tomar tal decisión. Espero puedan conseguir mi reemplazo a la brevedad por el bien de la organización.  
También espero que no me busquen, porque talvez no me encuentren.  
Solo ruego que cuiden a 5.0.5. no le hagan más daño del que probablemente este sintiendo a éstas alturas.  
Señor Black Hat, sé que ahora, tendrá deseos de asesinarme y no lo culpo, yo también tendría ganas de asesinarme.  
Y Demencia, por favor, no te atrevas a olvidar el sol.

— _Doctor Flug Slys._

Demencia no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, su ojos quisieron llenarse inexplicablemente de ¡¿agua?!  
Arrugó la carta en su mano, y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, corrió en dirección a la oficina de Black Hat, quién antes de que alguien pudiera llamarlo, abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.

–¡Black! – le gritó Demencia al demonio.  
–¿Qué diantres quieres Demencia? Vuelve al trabajo, ¿dónde está el incompetente de Flug?, un cliente acaba de ordenar...

–¡Flug renunció y se fue! – lo interrumpió la chica lagarto.

–¿¡Qué!?

El día había amanecido más frío y nublado de lo normal, muy a lo lejos de HatsVille, una base no muy grande, metálica y muy discreta a la vista de cualquier, se situaba en el interior de un espeso bosque.  
Parecía ser un cuartel de operaciones especializado en temas serios que requieran un manejo cuidadoso de sus recursos y personal.

El doctor Flug de encontraba trabajando en algún invento, le habían otorgado su propio laboratorio, tenía que reconocer además, que era mucho mejor que el que tenía en la mansión, aunque no por eso dejó de pensar en..."ellos". Había cambiado su aburrida bata de laboratorio blanca por una de color negro, pero conservó su vestimenta típica.

–Buenos días doctor Flug – lo saludó Hunter – espero que haya descansado bien y que su habitación sea agradable para usted, al igual que este laboratorio.

– Buenos días señor Hunter, porsupuesto todo está en orden, gracias.

– Que bueno...¿sabe? Aún me parece increíble que usted haya aceptado unirse a nosotros, con tal de llevar a cabo el plan para acabar con B. . Por un momento creí que usted me delataría con el ser demoníaco que tenía por jefe.

Flug detuvo su actividad por un momento y miró al señor Hunter –¿Qué le hizo pensar eso señor? – preguntó el científico, volviendo la vista a su proyecto.

– Bueno, como le dije hace un día, yo sé todo de usted y los demás integrantes de B. . – dijo Hunter mientras examinaba desinteresadamente una probeta en una de las mesas.

– ¿Y puedo saber que tanto sabe sobre mí? – preguntó Flug mirándolo sobre su hombro.

– Lo suficiente como para saber que un villano tan experimentado como usted, es capaz de meter las manos al fuego con tal de proteger a los que ama... aunque a decir verdad, eso suena más como el acto que haría un héroe ¿No?

Flug no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio siguió escuchando a Hunter, cuando notó que se movió a una mesa en donde tomó una agenda de notas y la hojeó con paciencia, sólo para después proseguir.

– Doctor Flug Slys, el primero en su clase, egresado de la máxima escuela de Villanos; _"La universidad de maldad y crimen"._ Además, obtuvo licencia para ser piloto aviador, ¡que brillante!.  
Pero sorprendentemente, a pesar de todo...quiso redimirse. Cuando conoció a...su antigua prometida.  
Ambos sabían que pertenecían a bandos diferentes y sin en cambio, no les importó, su amor pudo más, el bueno y el malo, si me permite decirle, al parecer ustedes fueron el claro ejemplo de que los opuestos se atraen.  
Pero en todo esto, hay algo que aún me causa intriga...¿por qué nunca huyó de la mansión de Black Hat, si él siempre lo maltrato y nunca apreció su trabajo? ¿por qué no simplemente renunciar desde hace tiempo?...es que acaso existía alguna razón para quedarse y...

–Mi paciencia llegó a su límite señor, era hora de continuar adelante y hacerme valer al fin, trabajando con quiénes pudieran apreciar mi esfuerzo. No hay ninguna razón especial para que me quedara...ya no más – lo interrumpió Flug de manera calmada, lo suficiente para que Hunter dejará el tema de lado.

– Haha sí porsupuesto, es más que obvio...creo que mejor le permito seguir trabajando – le dijo Hunter hacía la salida del nuevo laboratorio de Flug, en ese instante, una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros, delgada y de piel blanca hizo acto de presencia.  
Hunter la saludó y se volvió para ver a Flug.

–Por cierto doctor, ella es Layla, es la encargada de vigilancia y orden de las áreas, además está dispuesta a ayudarle en todo lo que necesite – Hunter asintió en despedida, Layla lo miró irse y después le regaló una sonrisa a Flug quién simplemente desvío su mirada de ella, no necesitaba ésto, la única chica de quien hubiera deseado esa sonrisa lo odiaba ahora, o almenos eso creía él.

–¡No se en qué demonios pensaba ese tonto como para creer que puede burlarse de B.H.O! – decía Black Hat sumamente enojado, golpeado su escritorio fuertemente que hasta parecía a punto de destruirlo, esta vez, el científico había cruzado la línea de sus acciones.

5.0.5. seguía sollozando tristemente, Demencia estaba a su lado, escuchando simplemente la rabieta de Black Hat.

–¡Dejame ir a buscarlo! Sí lo encuentro deseará no haber salido nunca y... – exigió Demencia al demonio de negro, antes de que éste la interrumpiera.

–¡No! El doctor Flug sabe muy bien que no puede irse así nada más, así que si sabe lo que le conviene regresará, además, tiene dos razones para hacerlo – dijo Black Hat mientras se acercaba a mirar por su gran ventanal, colocando sus manos atrás.

Demencia lo miró con confusión, no entendía a que se refería Black Hat, pero como siempre decidió dejarlo pasar, también consideró que un momento como éste no era bueno para alguna broma o tontería a su alcance y por si fuera poco, las ganas de ostigarlo se esfumaron de una vez por todas. Tampoco pensó en decirle sobre su discusión el día anterior con el doctor, no tenía caso.

–Bueno sí...pero ¿Y los clientes? ¿Qué pasa si quieren un nuevo invento de Flug?– preguntó ella con más curiosidad que preocupación.

– Es obvio que habrá que manifestar que se han presentado problemas sobre la marcha, pero descuiden, es solo cuestión de días, mientras tanto hay que ofrecer lo que tenemos.

Después de eso, Black Hat los echó de su oficina y les ordenó que no hicieran nada respecto a Flug, hasta nuevo aviso.  
El estado de ánimo de 5.0.5 había contagiado un poco a la chica lagarto, tanto que hasta sintió pena por él, algo nuevamente inusual en ella, pero ya no le importaba, sentía que últimamente no era la misma de siempre, siendo consciente por momentos de sus actos y palabras y aunque no perdía su esencia, no dejaba de sentirse rara. Sí, aún más rara.

El oso celeste se dirigió cabizbajo hasta la cocina, Demencia no lo siguió, por instinto quiso ir hasta el laboratorio y recordó que no estaba nadie allí ahora, nadie a quien...¿molestar?  
Suspiró y caminó en dirección a su habitación.

Los siguientes tres días, pasaron sin novedad para B. . El ambiente incomodo en la mansión no conseguía pasar desapercibido, los tres únicos integrantes no interactuaban como normalmente lo harían, era evidente la ausencia del científico loco de la organización. 5.0.5 constantemente se acercaba al laboratorio solitario del científico, tan solo para encontrarse con nada.

Demencia nunca dejó de pensar en él, y en lo que le dijo en la carta; _"no te atrevas a olvidar el sol"_...era lo mismo que ella le había dicho inconscientemente el día que Flug la echó de su habitación. ¿Qué significaba en realidad? Hasta entonces no tenía la más remota idea.

Black Hat por su parte, no dejaba de ser como siempre, sin embargo, no se atrevía a creer que Flug pudiera abandonar a Demencia y a 5.0.5, sus dos valiosas razones.  
Demencia por ser _"el amor de su vida"_ y 5.0.5 por ser su _"creación más importante, su hijo no biológico ni oficial",_ creación fallida pero al fin y al cabo creación.  
Aunado a esto, el trato de hace unos años, cuando contrato a Flug junto con Demencia para salvarla.

Es por eso que perdió cuidado con el caso, pero no por eso se confiaría, el estableció un plazo de una semana para el retorno del doctor y si él no aparece en los próximos días... Black Hat personalmente lo buscaría y asesinaría, después de todo, siempre podría conseguir subordinados a la altura de sus exigencias, o al menos que tuvieran sus mismos ideales malvados.

De todas maneras, al mal solo puedes erradicarlo de raíz ¿cierto?


	10. Chapter 10: Efecto Placebo

10\. Efecto placebo.

 ** _Estoy aquí, ¿alguien puede verme?_**  
 ** _Estoy aquí, prisionera de la historia._**  
 ** _¿No oyes mi llamada?_**  
 ** _¿Vienes a por mí?_**  
 ** _He estado esperando que vengas a rescatarme._**  
 ** _Necesito que aguantes toda la tristeza que yo no puedo dejar vivir dentro de mí._**  
 ** _Estoy aquí, tratando de decirte algo,_**  
 ** _Estoy aquí, estoy llamando, pero no puedes oír._**  
 ** _¿Alguien puede ayudarme?_**

 **— _Sia (I'm in here)_**

* * *

Demencia caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión lentamente, no lo reconocería ante nadie, pero en realidad estaba triste, se sentía como una mierda por como trató a Flug el día anterior a su partida, él accedió a ayudarle cuando ella tenía esos molestos sueños, a pesar de que siempre destruía sus inventos y lo molestaba en todo momento, lo hacía perder la paciencia innumerables veces...y nunca se quejó al respecto, o será que su paciencia se acabó por su causa, además recordó las duras palabras llenas de rencor que escupió hacia él, por motivos meramente estúpidos, Demencia le dijo que nadie lo extrañaría y más.

 _*¿Quién es la perdedora ahora Dem?._  
 _Patética, lo extrañas y mucho._  
 _Y ¿Cuál es el problema?.*_  
Demencia se dijo mentalmente, mientras miraba los cuadros colgantes de la pared, algunos eran de fotografías, entonces centró su atención en una en particular, era una de todos ellos; ella estaba abrazando a Flug por los hombros y el cuello, él solo la veía un poco irritado y confundido, 5.0.5 estaba muy feliz con las patas delanteras arriba y Black Hat estaba apartado más atrás sólo mirando con desprecio hacía la cámara, recordó que esa foto la había tomado Cam-bot.

Dirigió su vista hacía otra fotografía a la derecha, era una de Flug, se veía bien, erguido, tratando de parecer rudo y serio, eso le provocó que una diminuta sonrisa en los labios se le dibujara.  
Tomó la foto de su lugar y la miró atentamente durante unos minutos, entonces una gota cayó sobre el cristal del marco de ésta.  
No importaba ya, debía desahogarse ahora, así que dejó correr las lágrimas que nunca soltó y comenzó a temblar, mientras acercaba la foto a su pecho firmemente. Extrañamente, que ella recordara, no sabía cómo se sentía llorar, que le doliera el pecho y la conciencia al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó la vista, tan solo para toparse con 505, quien la miraba preocupado y triste.

– Barw? – le gruñó suavemente el oso.  
– Oh, 5.0.5... – habló cuando sus sollozos se lo permitieron – ¡yo tengo la culpa, yo soy la causa de que Flug se haya ido! – le dió la fotografía de Flug en un empujón y salió corriendo, aún con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.  
5.0.5 no la siguió, sólo se quedó ahí sin habla, confundido.

El tic-tac de las manecillas del reloj de pared se escuchaba en toda la sala de reuniones, vacía en ese momento, las mismas producían eco en la cabeza del científico que estaba de pie con sus brazos a la espalda, ante el gran ventanal de la habitación, con la vista perdida en ningún lugar en específico del bosque. A la lejanía, las luces nocturnas de Hatsville adornaban el horizonte.  
No importaba que hiciera, Demencia nunca abandonaba su mente, ni tampoco 5.0.5, lo echaba de menos, Demencia seguramente estaría ostigando a Black Hat como siempre, ahora que él no estaba, no tendría con quién más repartir sus travesuras.  
La chica lagarto no lo extraña, ella no hace eso, el oso seguro que sí y Black Hat... estaría planeando que parte del cuerpo le cortaría primero.  
Tragó en seco ante el pensamiento, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta a sus espaldas, pero no volteó a ver de quién se trataba, hasta que estuvieron a su lado.

– Pensé que estaría durmiendo ya doctor...– le dijo Layla mientras lo miraba – ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó notando lo evidente.  
– Aún piensa en ella ¿cierto?.

– ¡¿Qué?¿Cómo es que...!– cuestionó Flug bastante sorprendido.

– He estudiado su historia lo suficiente como para darme cuenta... que olvidar a alguien que murió en tan trágico accidente, como su prometida, no parece nada fácil, tal vez se sienta culpable, pero debe saber que no lo es doctor, incluso usted pudo haberla salvado, si las circunstancias hubieran sido algo distintas.

 _*¿Que si pude haberla salvado?._  
 _Pobre ilusa, claro que la salve, le vendí mi alma al diablo a cambio de tenerla en mi vida, literalmente*_ pensó Flug en silencio.

– ¿Sabe?. Nosotros podemos ayudarlo...con sus memorias, tenemos procedimientos y métodos que pueden bloquear eventos en su mente...tiene solución.

– Ese es el problema...yo no quiero olvidar – dijo Flug mientras se daba la vuelta caminando a la puerta y salió sin decir nada más, dejando a Layla sola. Layla solo suspiró y miró de vuelta por el ventanal.

–¿Lo escuchaste, verdad? – dijo ella mientras hablaba por el manos libres en su oreja izquierda, sosteniendolo para comunicarse adecuadamente.

La noche había caído en Hatsville.  
Demencia estaba recostada en su cama, con ambas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, las marcas de sus lágrimas aún estaban frescas en sus mejillas, ya no lloraba, pero si suspiraba constantemente.  
Se sentía horrible, débil y sin ganas de nada.  
Pero en toda esa nube de tristeza y caos, algo sumamente feliz se asomaba; por fin Demencia tenía todo claro, la forma en que se comportaba, lo que sentía, lo que deseaba...ella se enamoró de Flug.  
Probablemente siempre lo estuvo y nunca lo noto.  
Y no había razón especial, le gustaba estar con él, llamar su atención, que él se enfadara, que la persiguiera, ¡demonios! Flug era el único que por lo menos ponía un ápice de atención en ella, Black Hat simplemente la rechazaba y la empujaba lejos, muy en el fondo de su desquiciado corazón, Black Hat siempre sería su ídolo, pues realmente talvez nunca fue amor lo que sintió por el del sombrero, sólo obsesión y vivió ridículamente encaprichada, pero ya no más, el desde ahora ocuparía la mayor parte de su alma.

–Te quiero nerd– susurró Demencia mientras se acomodaba de lado en su posición, abrazándose a si misma.  
Sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar en la nada, se encontró pensando nuevamente en esas pesadillas que solía tener, desde que Flug le había dado esas pastillas, tomando en cuenta que eran poquísimas, los sueños extraños habían dejado de suceder en su mayoría, se sintió mucho mejor desde entonces, y eso que ya no las consumía, pues se habían terminado desde hace días, era como si milagrosamente el medicamento bloquera esos sucesos, pero un extraño temor de que volvieran a atacar su retorcida mente la asustó.

Pero ¿cómo conseguirá más medicina si Flug ya no estaba en la mansión?.  
De pronto, una idea brotó en su cabeza, talvez podría encontrar algo en la habitación de Flug, puede que incluso no sé haya llevado con él absolutamente todas sus cosas.

Se levantó de un salto y salió de su cuarto, cuál reptil se deslizó por las paredes de la oscura mansión hasta llegar a su destino.  
Bajó del muro cayendo de pie con elegancia frente a la puerta de la habitación del científico, pero su sonrisa triunfante se desvaneció cuando se encontró con el interruptor de bloqueo de seguridad del cuarto.  
Ella porsupuesto no tenía idea de cuál era la contraseña, pensó un momento, ¿qué podría ser la clave?.  
Cuando de repente, obtuvo la respuesta, cualquier persona "sensata" lo haría.  
Así que golpeó fuertemente el interruptor, causando un corto circuito en él y destrozando la pantalla del mismo, así la puerta consiguió desbloquearse inmediatamente.

Girando su muñeca para acomodar su hueso por el golpe, Demencia entró tranquilamente a la misteriosa habitación que tanto había albergado a un nerd...su nerd.  
Sonrió ante el pensamiento.  
Siguió paseándose por el lugar. No sin antes, buscar el interruptor de la luz para encenderlo.  
En efecto, la mesa de trabajo, cama y decoraciones de aeroplanos de Flug, estaban intactos.  
Revisó en los cajones de las mesitas de noche, en los estantes y no encontró nada más que basura y cosas inservibles, al menos para ella.  
Se encaminó hasta la mesa de trabajo de Flug, deslizó delicadamente un dedo por la superficie, como quien busca rastros de polvo en un mueble.

Se dirigió al último lugar que le quedaba por revisar, el armario.  
Abrió de par en par las puertas de éste y comenzó a rebuscar entre papeles, folders, cajas de madera con quién sabe que cosas, planos y más planos.  
Aburrida, sopló su mechon de cabello fucsia, apartandolo un poco de su rostro.  
Entonces, movió su vista hacía la parte superior y última de las repisas del armario, cuando divisó el ala de lo que parecía ser un aeroplano a escala, como el que casi rompe la primera vez que entró a ese lugar.  
Trepó un poco y estiró su brazo para tratar de alcanzar el avión, pero descubrió que no estaba del todo cerca, hizo un esfuerzo extra para estirarse, pero no contó con que su resbaladizo calzado la traicionaria.

–¡Lo tengo! – exclamó triunfante, cuando sintió perder el equilibrio súbitamente, quiso sostenerse a algo que pudiera ayudarla a detener la caída y lo único que pudo agarrar fue una pila de papeles y folders sobresalientes de la penúltima repisa, pero era tarde, jaló las hojas mientras la gravedad la arrastraba hasta el suelo, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía el aeroplano.

Cayó boca arriba y observó cómo un centenar de hojas y planos revoloteaban a su alrededor, sólo para terminar en el suelo junto con ella.  
De pronto escuchó el sonido de un objeto metálico chocar con su grillete cuando quiso mover sus pies, levantó su cabeza con curiosidad hacia ellos y un destello metálico cruzó sus ojos.  
Rápidamente se incorporó para alcanzar el objeto, lo tomó examinando con curiosidad, si su conocimiento básico por la tecnología no le fallaba, podría asegurar que se trataba de un dispositivo extraíble, una memoria USB.

Lo que la impactó más fue sin duda el objeto extra que estaba amarrado con un listón delgado a la USB, un anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante, parecía bonito a simple vista, pero la suciedad y marcas oscuras en él opacaban la belleza de la joya, parecía como si la hubiesen arrojado al fuego y luego rescatado del mismo.

A Demencia no le parecío muy extraño que Flug tuviera este tipo de cosas, siempre lo consideró un chico raro y muy inteligente. Pero tampoco pudo imaginar el porqué Flug tenía esta joya, ¿acaso era un obsequio? Espera, ¿un obsequio de quién o para qué?  
Sacudió su cabeza alejando pequeños celos innecesarios.

Quitó el listón para liberar el anillo y decidió ponerlo en su dedo anular, le sorprendió que le quedara a la medida.  
–Mmh...muy bonito – dijo así misma cuando lo modelaba en su mano con una sonrisa. Entonces, volvió a mirar la USB en su otra mano, estaba casi segura de que dentro, debía haber algo importante, importante para Flug porsupuesto, más ésto, no la alejó que querer indagar sobre el anillo, que tal que podría tratarse de un arma mortífera y peligrosa...algo así como ella; hermosa pero letal. Sonrió.

Y su atención sé centró en el aeroplano semi roto ésta vez, a unos centímetros de ella, cerca del avioncito había una nota que también voló junto con los otros papeles, estiró su brazo para alcanzar el recado escrito, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro ante lo que leyó:

 _"Para mi piloto y científico favorito,_  
 _no atrevas a olvidar el sol, amor._  
 _Te amo."_  
 _Atte: Marianna_

Nuevamente ese nombre; _*Marianna esto, Marianna lo otro, ¡¿quién diantres es esa chica?¡_  
 _Y porqué...*_  
Demencia se quedó atónita cuando notó que la frase que menciona, es la misma frase que ella le dijo a Flug...y que Flug le dijo a ella, sin duda había gato encerrado...o lagarto encerrado. Una pizca de adrenalina se activó en sus venas.

Pensó en cómo podría acceder a las computadoras de Flug, si la mayoría del tiempo estaban bloqueadas, de cualquier manera decidió ir a buscar una, por lógica para poder leer el contenido de la USB.  
 _*– ¡Cielos, pasar tiempo con el nerd sí que ha servido!*._ Pensó. Y también se percató de que últimamente pensaba más de lo normal.

Llegó al laboratorio, entró hábilmente y cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar que alguien la descubriera, enseguida se coló por las mesas de trabajo, recordó que Flug tenía una laptop, pero seguramente esa sí la habría llevado con él, pues no la visualizo por ningún lado.

Finalmente, se acercó a la consola principal, que era como una computadora bastante moderna y de alta tecnología, según Flug.  
Cuando la encendió, lógicamente estaba bloqueada, pensó en alguna clave nuevamente, porque por instinto no podría destruir la consola aunque quisiera, Black Hat se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, 5.0.5 igual y todo se podría ir al caño.  
Decidió teclear algunas cosas que pudieran ser la contraseña, intentó de todo; desde "Flug, 505, BlackHatOrganization, avión, aeroplano, hasta su cumpleaños" y nada.  
Solo había algo que no había tecleado, incluso pensó que podría funcionar: Marianna.  
Pero el resultado fué el mismo, entonces ¡¿Qué demonios debía ser la contraseña del nerd de Flug?!.  
Era obvio que debía de ser algo que no se decifrara fácilmente, algo que nadie más podría adivinar, algo lejano ó desconocido a sus intereses...algo que nadie imaginara o pudiera imaginar.

La chica lagarto cayó en cuenta de que aún no había probado con un último nombre, una idea que sería ridícula, inimaginable y lejos de poder acertar, pero nada perdía con intentar, se prometió darse un chance final. Si no funcionaba, lo dejaría.  
Tecleó con calma y escribió un nombre peculiar...su propio nombre: **Demencia.**

Con un pitido aprobatorio, la pantalla de bloqueo se quitó, otorgando libertad al usuario de manipular el sistema, Demencia estaba boquiabierta, lo había logrado y una vez más en ese día, admitió estar realmente sorprendida. Además de haberle parecido sumamente tierno el hecho de que Flug tuviera el nombre de ella como contraseña.  
Inesperado hasta en el tercer mundo.

 **DATOS:**

🔹 _**Placebo:**_  
Sustancia que carece de acción curativa pero produce un efecto terapéutico si el enfermo la toma convencido de que es un medicamento realmente eficaz; tiene el mismo aspecto, gusto y forma que un medicamento verdadero pero está hecho de productos inertes y sin ningún principio activo. Placebo; viene del latín "voy a complacer".

🔹 _ **El efecto placebo:**_  
Es el fenómeno por el cual los síntomas de un paciente pueden mejorar mediante un tratamiento con una sustancia inocua, es decir, una sustancia sin efectos directamente relacionados con el tratamiento de los síntomas o la enfermedad. La explicación fisiológica postulada para este fenómeno sería la estimulación de una zona específica del cerebro que daría como resultado la mejoría del cuadro sintomático.


	11. Chapter 11: Ella ofrece refugio

11\. Ella ofrece refugio.

 ** _No puedo ocultar lo que pasa por mi mente._**  
 ** _Lo siento quemándose en mi interior._**  
 ** _Un crimen de pasión para tomar lo que es mio._**  
 ** _Dejáme por hoy comenzar a vivir._**  
 ** _Nunca voy a cambiar de parecer, podemos dejarlo todo atrás._**  
 ** _Nada va a detenernos, no, está vez no._**  
 ** _Así que pon tu mano en la mía, esta es nuestra noche._**  
 ** _Esta es una canción de amor rebelde._**

 **— _Black Veil Brides (Rebel love song)_**

* * *

Habían transcurrido cerca de diez minutos y Demencia no podría estar más aburrida revisando la galería en el computador de Flug.  
Tenía su barbilla apoyada en su mano izquierda y con la derecha movía el mouse del ordenador.  
La mayoría eran imágenes de aeroplanos, pues cuando una extraña curiosidad de revisar los archivos personales de Flug, así como su armario hace un rato, la invadió, se olvidó del contenido de la USB que quería ver.  
Continuó dirigiendo el cursor para cambiar de una imagen a otra.

–Mmmmh...aburrida, aburrida...¿uh? – Demencia se incorporó un poco para ver una imagen de Flug y 5.0.5, en ésta, el oso celeste lo abrazaba cariñosamente y Flug se veía... feliz, el recuerdo de un Flug así, llenó a Demencia nuevamente de culpa incomprendida.

Nuevamente cambió a la siguiente imagen y lo que vió la hizo exhalar con incredulidad, era una fotografía de ella misma, pero al parecer estaba distraída, Demencia se encontraba sentada en el sillón con su guitarra, mirando hacía otro lado de la habitación, jamás se pudo haber imaginado que Flug o Cam-bot le sacarán una foto tan bonita como ésta, el científico conservó la imagen porque sin duda le gustaba, más aún, Demencia le gustaba, como a ella le gustaba Flug.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y suspiró sin dejar de ver la imagen en la pantalla.  
– Flug...– dijo Demencia conmovida, soltó el mouse y colocó sus manos en el borde del escritorio, bajó la mirada hasta ellas con tristeza, entonces, su mirada se dirigió hasta el dispositivo USB a unos centímetros de ella.  
Sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió de nuevo, se dió un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.  
Cómo se le pudo olvidar su objetivo original, la razón por la que había venido al laboratorio en primer lugar.  
Sin dudarlo un segundo más, tomó el dispositivo y como pudo lo conectó a la computadora, ésta reconoció la USB y enseguida mostró los archivos guardados. Demencia se decepcionó un poco al ver que solo había un archivo adentro, al parecer era un fichero de video.

 _*Bueno, ojalá sea interesante*._  
Pensó la chica lagarto, mientras se disponía a abrir el vídeo, dió play y subiendo ambas piernas se acomodó en su asiento en flor de loto.

El vídeo comenzó a correr ⏯:

▶La cámara de vídeo grababa hacía el suelo, y solo se observaban líneas borrosas y de colores cafés y grises opacos, al parecer su portador, se movía rápidamente, también se alcanzaban a escuchar voces por parte de una chica y un chico, nuevamente, voces extrañamente familiares.

– ¿Ya estás grabando?. Quiero que observes algo. – dijo la voz de una chica...que extraño. Pensó Demencia.

– Si, si...ya listo, hehe – le contestó una voz masculina, el portador de la cámara...esa voz...¿en dónde la había escuchado?, era idéntica a la de...Flug.  
De pronto la cámara se enfocó en una chica, la dueña de la voz femenina de un principio, era bonita, tenía una larga cabellera rojiza con reflejos rubios, era delgada de ojos color ámbar y vestía un lindo traje de baño color verde y azul resaltando su figura. Demencia sentía que ya la había visto en otro lado.

El lugar en el que estaba la pareja, parecía ser el muelle de una hermosa playa. Con la tarde cayendo, el cielo se pintó de hermosos tonos naranja y rojizos, mientras el sol se preparaba para ocultarse en unos momentos.

– Mirá ésto, ¿estás listo? – dijo la chica entusiasmada, mientras corría a todo lo que sus firmes piernas le permitían y sin dudarlo un segundo, salto en un clavado descoordinado y algo estrepitoso.  
Perdiéndose de vista al final del camino del muelle, acompañado de un gran salpicón de agua.

– ¡Marianna! – gritó el chico corriendo sin dejar de grabar para buscar a su compañera.  
Cuando llegó, observó cómo la mujer salía del agua riendo y limpiándose la cara del agua que escurría.  
–¡¿Estas demente!?, no vuelvas a hacer eso...– reprochó nervioso.

– Dime que te gustó Flug – dijo pícaramente Marianna.

Demencia exhaló con sorpresa, era Flug el que grababa, tenía razón desde un principio al reconocer la voz.

– En realidad...¡wow!...mira eso...– dijo Flug mientras enfocaba la cámara a la puesta de sol, era una visión totalmente espectacular y hermosa.

– No te atrevas a olvidar algo así, amor – dijo la chica mientras nadaba en el mar sin apartar la vista del horizonte.

– Jamás lo haría.

– Flug deja esa cámara y ven aquí, no querrás que toda la diversión se la lleven los peces – dijo Marianna sensual y figuradamente divertida.

– ¡Oh! De eso nada preciosa – entonces Flug corrío de igual forma a la orilla y se lanzó al agua, salpicando a su novia.

– ¡Flug, la cámara!... –dijo Marianna alertada.

– Descuida, es a prueba de agua – la tranquilizó él.

Y así el vídeo transcurrió unos minutos más en risas, besos y diversión, pero extrañamente, el rostro del doctor nunca se dejó ver, cuando de pronto el vídeo fue interrumpido abruptamente por el fragmento de otro, en donde se observaba a Flug corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarse de encima a por lo menos tres mapaches que lo mordían de la bolsa, los brazos y piernas, Demencia estaba muerta de risa junto a él, sentada en el suelo, observando el sufrir del científico.

– No te atrevas a olvidar algo así, Flugbug hahaha– le dijo la chica lagarto riéndo.

Al escuchar ésto, como si de un flashback se tratará, una serie de imágenes inundó de repente la mente de Demencia, la mayoría borrosas y su cabeza comenzó a doler.  
Más que simples alucinaciones, parecían recuerdos, momentos ya vívidos y se atrevió a jurar que eran incluso las pesadillas y sueños que tuvo hace unas semanas.  
Ella no lo resistió más, puso ambas manos en su cabeza y se levantó, tambaleándose, fue a apoyarse a la pared metálica y fría del laboratorio y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Las imágenes se reproducían a una velocidad increíble, pero lo suficiente como para entender qué decían o qué pasaba.  
Se sintió a ella misma, abrazando a un jóven, por supuesto no era Black Hat, era un chico delgado y casi de su estatura, pero sorprendentemente, su rostro era borroso.  
Observó cómo el mismo hombre sin rostro, le ponía un hermoso anillo en el dedo...el mismo anillo que encontró momentos atrás...  
Sintió también un dolor en el pecho y una tristeza titánica, cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro, observó también, fuego y caos en la misma oscuridad.  
En ese instante, el chico arrodillado ante ella se levantó y comenzó a alejarse lentamente, dandole la espalda.

– _¡Espera, no te vayas!...–_ sintió lágrimas colarse por sus ojos y resbalar por sus mejillas, un nudo doloroso abrazó su garganta.  
Vió como el chico se detuvo, aún sin voltear a verla. Pero simplemente se desvaneció.

Despertó despacio de su trance, temblaba y sentía muchas emociones descontroladas girar aún en su subconsciente.  
– ¿En dónde estás Flug?...– dijo Demencia sollozando, mientras se dejaba resbalar por la pared fría, hasta llegar al suelo, se abrazó a sí misma. Nunca fueron pesadillas tontas o productos de su imaginación lo que soñaba cada noche, siempre fueron recuerdos, ahora lo sabía.  
Pero recuerdos...¿de qué?.

Sin dudarlo un segundo más, se levantó inmediatamente y salió corriendo rápidamente del laboratorio, sólo una persona abarcaba su mente a esas alturas; Flug. Debía encontrarlo y no pararía hasta tenerlo de vuelta junto a ella.  
Nada iba a detenerla ahora. Se prometió.

Al salir por el pasillo, se topó con 5.0.5, quien limpiaba un costoso jarrón de obsidiana, perteneciente a Black Hat.

– ¡Oso necesito que me cubras! – le gritó Demencia.

5.0.5 se asustó por ésto y casi tira el valioso jarrón, se limpió el sudor de su pelaje cuando logró atraparlo y suspiró.  
El oso celeste la miró entonces confundido.  
– ¿Barwh? – gruñó suavemente.

– Sí, cúbreme, ¡voy a salir a buscar a Flug!. Y sí, ya sé que Black Hat dijo que no hiciéramos nada al respecto, pero ya sabes que a mí me gusta romper las reglas, haha.

Ante la mención de ésto, 5.0.5 se emocionó y la abrazó fuertemente.

– Bien, ahora necesito que hagas parecer que estoy en la mansión, ¿vale?, seguro sabrás qué hacer...– le dijo Demencia dándole unas palmaditas en el lomo y corrió hasta su habitación.

5.0.5 la vió irse y pensó en cómo poder disimular la presencia de Demencia, entonces, colocó el títere de ella en su pata, la misma marioneta con la que había jugado con Flug hace unos meses.  
Sin embargo, la mirada del oso celeste se llenó de nerviosismo, a sabiendas de que así, sería imposible engañar a Black Hat.

Demencia entró a su habitación hecha una bala, ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar su puerta, abrió la ventana y subió al borde de ésta, observó el firmamento nocturno, quizá no debían ser más de las 8:00 pm, un par de relámpagos surcaron el cielo sombrío y un agradable viento helado acarició el rostro y el cabello largo de Demencia, advertencia de una lluvia en proximidad.  
Ella dirigió su vista hasta la parte baja de la mansión, consideró que no estaba muy alto, pero al final, ¿qué más daba?. Flug la necesitaba.  
Respiró hondo y relajó sus músculos, preparándose a arrastrarse por las paredes. Cuando de pronto, una voz grave y rasposa, que podría quebrantar hasta a el ser más fuerte, la llamó por su nombre. Y ella de detuvo en seco, casi petrificada, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

– Demencia...¿a dónde crees que te diriges? – le preguntó Black Hat a sus espaldas, de pie justo en la entrada de su habitación.  
Y exactamente en ese momento, 5.0.5 entró corriendo agitando sus patas, advirtiendo del acercamiento del jefe de la organización, pero cuando se percató de la presencia del de sombrero, salió despavorido gritando de manera graciosa a oídos de los presentes.

– Voy a por Flug...¿acaso no es obvio? – le respondió ella sobre su hombro.

– Tal parece que no te quedó muy claro lo que les orde...

– ¡Sé lo que dijiste!...pero no entenderías...debo encontrarlo, fuí...una perra con él...y no se lo merecía – ante ésta declaración la voz de Demencia se quebrantó un poco, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a reservarse el llanto.

Black Hat se sorprendió un poco cuando por primera vez, Demencia le levantó la voz, era obvio que no permitiría ese tipo de comportamiento otra vez en el futuro, así que decidió dejarlo pasar por hoy.

– ¿Acaso debo hacer que repitas la regla número uno?

– Ya sé..."nunca desafíes a tu jefe"...– dijo Demencia desganada.

– Y por lo visto ni Flug, ni tú la han obedecido, ésta ofensa implica lamentables consecuencias, bien lo sabés.

–... Sabés qué...no me importa, si es el precio que debo pagar por traer a Flug, lo haré...de igual forma iré. Él me debe muchas explicaciones.

Black Hat la miró con sumo desprecio, pasando por alto los motivos de la chica, se pasó su monstruosa mano por el rostro en señal de fastidio, si de algo estaba seguro el demonio y lo había comprobado muchas veces, era de la terrible terquedad de la chica lunática.

Dió unos pasos más cerca de ella y suspiró perezosamente.  
– Por primera y única ocasión, voy a darte la oportunidad de buscar a ese tonto, trailo ante mí y te aseguro que tendremos explicaciones. – Black Hat habló con desdén, entonces, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su elegante saco negro y sacó una pequeña ramita de pino.

– Tómala – le dijo Black Hat mientras le entregaba dicha rama.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– La encontré el día de la visita de ese tal Hunter, al parecer se despojó de la suela de su zapato, me hizo pensar de su probable ubicación; los bosques del sur.  
Y también...me hizo darme cuenta del grave error que cometimos, al dejarlo entrar en la mansión, Flug se fué al día siguiente, la conexión de los acontecimientos habla por sí misma.

Demencia permaneció en silencio un momento, mirando la ramita.

– No lo entiendo...¿por qué sí sabías todo esto...no fuiste a buscar a Flug? ¿Por qué no simplemente secuestras a Hunter y lo asesinas, si él está detrás de todo?.

– Somos villanos Demencia, una organización suprema y maligna, un truco clave para vencer al héroe, es hacer que caiga en su propia trampa. – Black Hat habló con suma paciencia, algo que no siempre hace, de hecho nunca lo hizo. Se alejó lentamente hasta la salida de la habitación de la chica.  
Ella no lo comprendió del todo, pero si Black Hat sabía lo que hacía, no se lo discutiría, después de todo le concedió algo de indulgencia.

– Gracias...– atinó a decir Demencia.  
Black Hat sólo la miró de reojo y no le respondió, simplemente se fué sin decir más. Aunque no lo pareciera, él estaba al tanto de todo, ningun héroe se burlaba de Black Hat y además sabía lo que Demencia pensaba ahora de Flug y lo que Flug pensaba de ella, agradecía el hecho, puesto que al fin, se liberaría del terrible afecto que la chica lagarto le tenía.

Demencia suspiró y sin pensarlo más tiempo, se arrojó hábilmente por la ventana, recorriendo cual lagartija, las paredes exteriores de la mansión.  
Ella era letal, peligrosa y sumamente fuerte, si había conseguido robar el guante del rey Wazuq, podría conseguir encontrar a Flug y traerlo de vuelta a dónde siempre ha sido su lugar, quisiera o no.  
Estaba decidida a revisar cada rincón de Hatsville si era necesario, pero primero, seguiría la pista de la rama de pino. La respuesta podría estar allá, en los espesos bosques del sur.

La noche continuó abrazando la atmósfera y la lluvia no se haría esperar por mucho más tiempo.


	12. Chapter 12: Limerencia

12\. Limerencia.

 ** _"Si acaso, si acaso he sido ingrato_**  
 ** _espero que puedas pasarlo por alto._**  
 ** _Si acaso, si acaso he sido infiel_**  
 ** _espero que sepas que no lo fuí contigo."_**

 **— _Leonard Cohen_**

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las 12:00 am.  
Flug se encontraba de vuelta en su laboratorio, terminaba de hacer unos ajustes a las armas láser del equipo élite de Hunter, sorprendentemente no le habían revelado el nombre real de esa organización, eso le daba motivos extra para odiar a los "héroes". Tampoco se había molestado en saberlo, honestamente le daba igual.  
Su mente divago un segundo:  
 _ ***–¡DEMENCIA, ALTO!*  
*–¡SUELTA ESO AHORA!*  
*–¡EN LA CARA NO QUE SOY ACTOR, EN LA CARA NO!***_  
La divertida y loca risa de Demencia, acompañó cada recuerdo.

Sonrió por debajo de su bolsa, enserio echaba de menos sus travesuras, ¡oh! y claro, extrañaba también los panques de miel de 5.0.5, podría jurar que no sobreviviría un día más comiendo asquerosas pastas secas y jugos amargos.  
Tan a gusto en su estado de ensueño, fue interrumpido por la persona menos indicada; Layla.

– Doctor...¿tiene un segundo? – preguntó ella entrando por la puerta y acercándose a él.

– Eh...emm... Sí porsupuesto, ¿qué pasa? – contestó Flug, recobrando la compustura.

– Es sólo que...quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato en la sala de reuniones, no quise ser demasiado entrometida, sé que debo ser respetuosa con su vida y asuntos personales...la verdad es que no me incumbe y estoy comprometida con mi postura y la política de mi organización, para así poder ayudarle en todo momento de manera adecuada.

Flug la escuchó atentamente, que él recordara, nadie le había hablado con tanto respeto, sin duda la chica se había ganado un punto por la disculpa.

– Esta bien, descuida.

–Puedo preguntar...¿qué está haciendo tan tarde aún el laboratorio?.

– Sólo termino de aplicar algunas mejoras a las armas láser del escuadrón del señor Hunter...por cierto...¿tú sabes porque prepara un armamento tan extenso? – preguntó Flug con cautela.

– Mmm...no se me otorga mucha información al respecto doctor, lo siento.

Flug suspiró.  
– Pfff, de acuerdo, supongo que tampoco me incumbe – y volvió su atención a su mesa de trabajo.

Layla se acercó un poco más a Flug, hasta estar a su lado, ella trato de escrutiniar el rostro de su compañero, pero no vió más que solo una bolsa y las enormes gafas redondas, aún así sonrió, de alguna manera le agradaba el científico renegado del mal.

Flug, por su parte, sintió su cercanía, intentó no ponerse nervioso y alejarse un poco, pero fracaso cuando ella habló.

– Hábleme más sobre ciencia – dijo Layla suavemente, casi en un ronroneo.

Flug tragó saliva en seco, ésta vez se sentía desarmado.

– Bueno...la verdad es que...nadie nunca me lo había pedido – volteó a ver la chica de ojos marrones, quien le sonreía cálidamente, él enseguida miró hacía otra parte rápidamente.  
 _ ***– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡No caigas en estupideces Slys!***_  
Se regañó mentalmente.

Layla al ver su reacción, no pudo hacer más que soltar un risita. Caminó hasta una de las mesas de trabajo en donde se encontraba una laptop, conectó un dispositivo USB y seleccionó lo que parecía ser música, una canción en específico...The Scientist de Coldplay.

– Me gusta mucho la música doctor, en especial canciones como ésta...¿a usted le gusta escuchar música mientras trabaja? – preguntó Layla y de pronto comenzó a moverse suavemente de un lado a otro para después balcear muy ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que regresaba a su posición anterior, al lado de Flug.

Flug abrió los ojos como platos y recordó cuando cantó para Demencia esa balada. Un sentimiento de tristeza, irá y remordimiento llenaron su corazón.

– E-en realidad no... yo...– dejó de hablar cuando Layla lo tomó de las manos y lo jaló lejos de la mesa, hasta el centro del laboratorio junto con ella.  
La mujer, puso sus manos en los hombros del científico y lo obligó a que las él tomarán su cintura.  
Ella se balanceaba muy despacio, como quien baila la típica y aburrida canción romántica en su baile de graduación.  
Al ser una canción similar, aprovecho el ambiente.  
Flug por el contrario, no se sentía para nada cómodo con la situación, deseaba apartar las manos de la chica y empujarla lejos, gritarle por tan ridícula escena...pero patética y extrañamente no podía, un sonrojo diminuto coloreó sus ocultas mejillas.  
 _ ***Ojalá, Demencia hubiera sido así conmigo***_. Pensó.

– Sólo déjese llevar por la música, después de todo, dos siempre pueden bailar...– dijo Layla, pero Flug no contestó nada – Dígame doctor, ¿existe hoy en día alguien especial en su vida?. ¿Alguien que ocupe una parte importante en su corazón?. Aparte de su fallecida prometida, por supuesto– preguntó ella, usando un tono dulce en su voz.

– ...sí... mi mejor amigo...bueno, más que mi mejor amigo, digamos que es como mi hijo, es una de mis creaciones más importantes...– contestó Flug tratando de no tartamudear.

– Eso es bonito...pero a decir verdad, me refería a...no sé... alguna chica...alguien con quien compartir momentos, risas, caricias... besos – al decir ésto último con cierta provocación, ella se acercó peligrosamente hasta el rostro de Flug, muy despacio llevó su manos a las orillas de la bolsa del científico y comenzó a levantarla con delicadeza.

Flug nunca se atrevió a ceder por completo, sin en cambio, se podría decir que disfrutaba el contacto, pero al sentir la acción que Layla realizaría, volvió de una bofetada a la realidad.  
Retiró inmediatamente sus manos de la cintura de ésta y sostuvo sus muñecas con firmeza, impidiendo que ella continuará con lo que estaba haciendo.  
Layla se sobresaltó un poco ante la reacción del doctor Flug y lo observó confundida.

–... No eres ella – dijo Flug seriamente, soltó su agarre y empezó a retroceder, alejándose de la chica. Para después, salir rápidamente del laboratorio.

Layla salió detrás de él a prisa, avergonzada y molesta, se la estaba pasando bien.

– ¡Sabés que ella nunca volverá, ¿verdad?! – le gritó con enojo, a espaldas de Flug.

– ¡Sí, ya lo sé!. ¡Ya sé que ella nunca volverá a ser la misma!. ¡Y no necesito que tú ni todo el mundo me lo recuerde, ahora déjame solo! – le respondió Flug con su ira hirviendole la sangre.  
Layla nunca a sido ni será parte de él, ¿quién se ha creído?, apenas la conocía.  
Sin dirigir palabra alguna o la mirada a quien se le atravesará en el camino, cruzó los pasillos en dirección a su habitación.

Layla se quedó allí de pie, conmocionada ante la declaración de Flug...¿qué quizó decir con _"ella nunca volverá a ser la misma"?._  
Debía buscar a Hunter pronto.

Demencia se deslizaba hábilmente por los troncos y ramas de los distintos árboles de uno de los profundos bosques del sur en Hatsville, aún sin hallar al científico, sin embargo, sus esperanzas de encontrarlo no se marchitaban en ningún instante.

La espesa oscuridad, no era obstáculo para su nítida visión, ni mucho menos la lluvia, que ahora, caía de manera más contundente, su ropa y cabello se empaparon y el viento frío la hacía titiritar entre ratos.  
Subió una extensa colina, en donde trepó hasta la copa de un grueso roble, cuando alcanzó la cima, pudo divisar una edificación que se alzaba a lo lejos, casi escondido por grandes pinos, _"casi"_ , pues se alcanzaron a divisar luces provenientes del lugar, lo que indicaba actividad.

Demencia revisó por enésima vez, la ramita de pino que le entregó Black Hat.  
A pesar del olor a petricor, pudo deducir, que aquella rama podría provenir de alguno de los pinos cerca al inmueble, pues no había visto alguno parecido anteriormente.  
Decidió apresurarse a investigar, antes de que la lluvia arreciará más, pues algo le decía que estaba cerca de su objetivo, incluso podría sentirlo.  
Nuevamente volvió a deslizarse velozmente, a este paso, llegaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y así fué, unos metros más tarde, ella se encontraba escondida entre unos arbustos frondosos, asomó un poco su cabeza para observar una gran cerca de metal custodiada por un par de guardias, quería saltar a golpearlos, pero primero, debía asegurarse de estar en el lugar correcto, tenía que saber que Flug estaba en ese sitio.

Decidida, dió un paso hacía adelante para salir a darles su merecido a los agentes, cuando en ese instante, un bello Cadillac negro llegó a la entrada, los guardias dieron la orden para abrir la reja y dejar entrar al coche.

Demencia reconoció enseguida el auto, era el mismo Cadillac de Tayler Hunter, el maldito que se llevó a Flug. Confirmando sus sospechas al cien, decidió intentar escabullirse por otro lado donde no llamara la atención, puesto que, si la descubrían, tal vez no podría ver o hablar con Flug como ella quería...y sin duda, necesitaba verlo, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, quería abrazarlo y posiblemente confesarle lo que sentía, pero no lo lograría si cometía un error.

Corrió hasta la parte trasera del sitio y la suerte le sonrió, en la pared, había varios conductos de ventilación, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó en uno, prometiendo no ser descubierta.  
Con sigilo recorrió casi todos los conductos de ventilación, hasta encontrar la sala de videovigilancia, sólo ahí podría buscar a Flug más fácilmente. Se asomó por las rendijas del conducto y divisó a por lo menos tres hombres que monitoreban atentamente las cámaras de vigilancia y las pantallas.

 _ ***¡Ha! Ninguna vigilancia puede conmigo***_ pensó con orgullo Demencia.  
Y sin pestañear se acomodó para patear de súbito la rendija y caer hábilmente hasta el suelo, los tres hombres se sobresaltaron por la intromisión de la mujer y en cuanto uno intentó activar la alarma, Demencia lo había noqueado de una hábil patada en la cara, seguido inmediatamente por los otros dos infelices, a quienes la chica, hizo chocar sus cráneos el uno contra el otro.

– ¡Quince segundos!, nuevo récord Dem – se dijo a su misma mientras tomaba algunos cables y trapos del lugar, para amordazar y amarrar a los hombres inconsientes, ó al menos ella creía que lo estaban.  
Después de eso, de dirigió con satisfacción a las pantallas de monitoreo y si Flug estaba aquí, buscaría su nuevo laboratorio o mejor aún...su habitación.

Demencia visualizó cada pantalla en busca de Flug o sus aposentos y puso énfasis en una de ellas, donde se grababa la puerta desde el exterior de una habitación con un nombre grabado en marco metálico: _Dr. Flug._

– ¡Bingo! – exclamó Demencia con cierta emoción, al mismo tiempo que desactivaba el sistema de seguridad, se coló nuevamente por el conducto de ventilación, deseando que esos guardias estuvieran lo suficientemente dormidos o muertos para variar.  
Y no alertaran de su intrusión.

Como ella no podía exponerse a ser descubierta incluso después de haber desactivado las cámaras, ni tampoco entrar por la mala al cuarto de Flug, como lo hizo en la mansión, optó entrar por la ventana de éste, al menos sabía ya la ubicación y no habría problemas de seguridad graves...al menos hasta que descubrieran a los guardias amordazados.

Perdió todo miedo y dejó que su corazón hablara, trepó hábilmente las paredes y llegó hasta la ventana del científico, para su fortuna, estaba semiabierta, se metió de prisa, siendo recibida por la cálida temperatura de la habitación, pues después de la lluvia y el aire frío en los conductos, le apetecía algo de calor.  
– Te llevarás una gran sorpresa Flugy – susurró.

Flug optó por relajarse un poco, así que tomó una refrescante ducha y se dirigió al comedor principal, antes de acostarse, cenaría algo caliente.  
Estaba solo en el lugar, los acontecimientos de hace un rato volvieron a invadir su mente.  
Movió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos. Y al final, decidió solo servirse una taza con té caliente, pues su apetito se desvaneció repentinamente.  
Bebió todo el contenido y regresó por donde vino, hasta su habitación.

Digitó una clave para poder accesar y se metió sin más.  
Al entrar, una ráfaga de viento helada lo recibió, ni siquiera encendió la luz, caminó hasta la ventana para cerrarla, que él recordara, no la pudo haber dejado abierta, le restó importancia al asunto, antes de cerrarla observó al exterior un momento, una lluvia torrencial caía ahora, pero algo en el ambiente se sentía diferente.  
Cerró de una vez por todas y fue cuando entonces, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

– ¿Me extrañaste? – la voz de Demencia paralizó al chico en la ventana, quien volteó a verla lentamente.  
Ella estaba apoyada con los brazos cruzados y su pierna izquierda flexionada contra la pared de junto a la puerta, es por eso que Flug no la vió cuando entró.

El corazón de Flug comenzó a latir desbocadamente.  
Tartamudeando y sin poder creer aún lo que veía le preguntó.

– ¿D-Demencia? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?...¿Cómo...

– Esa no fue mi pregunta, Flug – ella se deshizo de su postura anterior y se acercó a él.

– ¿Te ha enviado el jefe...digo, Black Hat? – le preguntó él, algo temeroso.  
Entonces, Demencia lo empujó con fuerza, ésto tomó por sorpresa al científico...acaso ¿Demencia estaba enojada con él?  
Seguro, era lo más lógico.

– Idiota...yo vine a buscarte por mí cuenta...yo... tú...es que... – no encontraba las palabras correctas para reprochar en ese momento –Black Hat lo sabe de todas formas – atinó a decir, ni siquiera Demencia sabía por qué, pero se sentía nadar en un mar de emociones "nuevas y extrañas" su voz quiso quebrarse.

– Ya sé los dije... renuncié – Flug se acomodó la ropa, no traía la bata negra, pues consideraba que podría dormir sin percances, pero es lógico que en ésta ocasión no sería así.

–No puedes renunciar...es Black Hat, es la organización más maligna y peligrosa del mundo de lo que estamos hablando, simplemente no puedes – contraatacó la chica lagarto.

– Escuchate Demencia, estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ¿porqué no te quedaste a tratar de conquistar a Black Hat?.

– Ese no es el punto ahora – ella bajo la mirada, quién ahora le importaba era Flug.

– Ó talvez no sé, cuidar de 5.0.5, servir al mal...

– ¡Es que, eso lo haces tú, ese también es tú trabajo!. ¿Porqué no te quedaste?.

Flug no respondió solo bajó la cabeza y dió unos pasos lejos de ella, no se podía distinguir bien pues Flug aún no se atrevía a encender la luz, sólo los reflejos del exterior junto con los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación, él dirigió su mirada a la chica de pie en medio de la habitación, las luces de la tormenta la iluminaban y distinguió su curvilínea figura entre las sombras, también se dió cuenta de que su cabello y ropa estaban mojados, sin duda y por muy raro que sonará, era una imagen de ella deseable y casi sensual ante los ojos del científico.  
Flug ya no sabía que pensar, sólo se preguntó; _¿De verdad Demencia pasó lo que pasó para llegar a él?._  
Había formas de descubrirlo.

– No lo entiendes Dem...– Flug se colocó una mano en la nuca mientras miraba al techo.

– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?  
...Flug, algo cambió en mí cuando te fuiste de la mansión... ahora, mi conquista es alguien más – Flug abrió lo ojos sorprendido, pero se obligó a no caer en una artimaña más, a qué se refería la chica de cabello bicolor.

– Quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo que te dije, las veces que destruí tus inventos, si lo hice fué porque era divertido y... porque me gustaba estar contigo, ya no amo a Black Hat...nunca lo amé en realidad...– dijo Demencia cabizbaja, era el momento de hacer relucir sus sentimientos a flor de piel.

– ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Demencia? – preguntó de pronto Flug.

– ¿Qué? – Demencia estaba confundida.

– La Demencia que yo conozco no diría eso ni de chiste.

– Ya te lo dije...algo cambió en mí...recordé cosas...no todo pero recuerdo mucho, quizás lo suficiente como para saber que eres el único que podrá ayudarme.

Cuando Demencia mencionó esto, Flug se petrifico, *¡¿recordó algo? ¿qué recordó? ¿cómo, porqué, cuándo?!* Se preguntó mentalmente.

– Y antes de continuar con lo que voy a decir, quiero saber algo...– le dijo ella.

– ¿Q-qué? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

– ¿Quién es Marianna?.

En efecto, la pregunta del millón, si siempre sintió que Demencia era su caos, hoy más que nunca sería su catástrofe, sintió su propio corazón en jaque y sabía...que ya no podía mentirle ésta vez.

* * *

 **Limerencia:** _es un estado mental involuntario el cual es resultado de una por parte de una persona hacia otra, combinada con una necesidad imperante y obsesiva de ser respondido de la misma forma._


	13. Chapter 13: Oxymoron Perfecto 18

13\. Oxymoron Perfecto. [+18]

 _Dejé caer, mi corazón. Y mientras caía, te levantaste para reclamarlo._  
 _Estaba obscuro y yo estaba acabada. Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste._  
 _Mis manos eran fuertes, pero mis rodillas eran demasiado débiles. Cómo mantenerme en tus brazos sin caer a tus pies._  
 _Prendí fuego a la lluvia._  
 _Y la vi derramarse mientras yo tocaba tu rostro._  
 _Cuando estoy contigo, podría quedarme ahí, cerrar mis ojos y sentirte aquí para siempre._  
 _Tu y yo juntos, nada es mejor._

 _\- Adele (Ser the fire to the rain)._

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

 **Advertencia: Contenido sensible [+18]. El siguiente capítulo contiene temas adultos.**  
◾

Flug se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta, un sudor frío se plasmó en su frente por debajo de su bolsa,  
un nudo quiso formarse en su garganta, pero decidió resistir el impulso de tener que correr por la puerta como un cobarde ó lo que podría ser peor, arrojarse a los pies de Demencia soltando la verdad a diestra y siniestra.  
Sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Demencia al observar que Flug no contestaba o siquiera se movía un poco, lo intentó nuevamente.

-¿Flug...? - dijo ella con voz preocupada - oye...de verdad quiero saber quién es, porqué tengo estás visiones y...

\- Ya es muy tarde Demencia...deberías volver a la mansión, espera a que calme la lluvia y vete...yo no iré contigo - le dijo Flug tratando de ocultar su fragilidad.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... pero...¡espera!... ¿porqué no me respondes a lo que te pido?.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando...

\- ¡¿No?!... entonces ¿qué significa ésto? - preguntó Demencia con molestia en su mirar, mientras que con sus dedos pulgar e índice sostenía el anillo de compromiso que encontró en el armario de Flug.

Flug miró en su dirección y el ambiente en la habitación se tornó más denso que en un principio. Caminó hasta ella con seriedad.

\- ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!...¡Demencia, ¿estuviste revisando mis cosas otra vez?!...no lo puedo creer... siempre te dije que... - Flug se notaba nuevamente molesto.

\- ¡Lo siento ¿sí?!...desde que te fuiste, nada ha sido lo mismo y solo quería encontrar más de las píldoras del sueño que me dabas... sólo para descubrir que nunca fueron sueños en realidad - ella bajó la mirada, sintiendo que ya no podría callarse más, era hora de confesar -... Flug, por favor, regresa... Black Hat Organization no saldría adelante sin tí, eres un elemento importante, los villanos del mundo te necesitan, 5.0.5 te necesita, te extraña mucho también...y yo te necesito.

Flug abrió los ojos con asombro ante lo último. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido.

-...¿Qué te prometió Black Hat para decir todo ésto? - dijo tratando de estar sereno.

Demencia sintió como si rasguñaran su corazón, porqué Flug la trataba así, ¿acaso la odiaba ahora por todo lo que le hizo antes?. Ella le trató de abrir el corazón y él solo la empujó lejos. Y encima se negaba a responder sus dudas, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.  
Sintió de nuevo esas picantes y malditas lágrimas resbalar por su rostro, una mezcla de enojo y tristeza la llenó. Cerró su puño fuertemente y los ojos por igual, sollozó muy bajo, para después romper todo silencio.

\- ¡IDIOTA, ACASO NO VES QUE TE QUIERO! - le gritó ella, abrió la palma de su mano y arrojó el anillo a los pies de Flug.

Flug, por su parte, casi se cae al escuchar tal revelación, Demencia lo había dicho, había dicho que lo quería...¡¿a él?!.  
Marianna... Marianna ya no estaba aquí... pero su Demencia sí.

Temblando y aún con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos irregulares, Demencia corrió rápidamente hacía la ventana del cuarto, lista para marcharse, con o sin lluvia, en verdad, nunca le importó el clima.  
Ya encontraría qué decirle a Black Hat por llegar a la mansión sin el doctor. Pues, en un estado emocional tan frágil como ahora, era difícil de creer que ella no pudiera completar una misión tan sencilla, pensó que las circunstancias serían otras si no se hubiera enamorado del científico loco de B.H.O.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando sintió una mano tomar su brazo firmemente y traerla de vuelta.  
Era Flug, quien la atrajo hacía sí y la abrazó fuertemente, la sintió forcejear un poco y después ceder poco a poco.  
Demencia sollozaba suavemente mientras lentamente llevaba sus manos hasta la espalda del científico para corresponder al abrazo.  
Se quedaron así unos minutos y luego Flug habló.

\- Perdóname, perdona toda está mierda que te he echo pasar, no sabía que te sentías así por mí... pues siempre quisiste a Black Hat.  
Yo también te he extrañado demasiado, no hubo momento alguno en el que no dejara de pensar en tí...y en 5.0.5 por supuesto.  
Y la verdad es que...yo te quiero igual, siempre lo hice. - decía Flug acariciando su cabeza tiernamente por encima del gorro de lagarto.

Demencia se conmovió al oír esto, la felicidad empezó a apoderarse de ella, aún sin dejar de abrazarse, sonrió con ternura ante las caricias del doctor.

\- Me gustas mucho Flug, te quiero y desearía haberme dado cuenta desde antes. - dijo ella.

Al fin se separaron, quedando uno en frente del otro.  
Flug le apartó unos mechones de cabello fucsia rebelde de sus ojos para contemplar mejor su rostro.  
Demencia sonrió a la acción y lo miró fijamente, esa bolsa algo arrugada, esos lentes gigantes, sólo había un detalle, tendría que arrancarle la bolsa para besarlo.

Ella llevo sus manos hasta la bolsa, dispuesta a quitársela. Pero Flug la detuvo, la chica sólo lo miró confundida.

\- Dem... te prometo que muy pronto sabrás toda la verdad, te diré todo lo que quieras saber...y regresaré contigo para no volver a alejarme jamás.  
Pero por lo mismo, debes saber que no puedes ver mi rostro aún.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella un tanto decepcionada.

\- Todavía no es el momento - él le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.  
\- Por eso, debes prometer que me esperarás.

La petición sonó muy seria y lo pensó un momento. Al final, una decisión que no necesitaba discusión se presentó; confiaría en Flug, sólo así descubriría de una vez por todas qué diantres pasaba con ella y con todo. Mientras tanto, se aseguraría de disfrutar el grato e inesperado momento con él.

-... Esta bien, te lo prometo- respondió ella colocando su mano sobre la de él en contacto con su cara.

-... Aunque...si estás cómoda con la oscuridad, tu podrías...- el científico señaló, pues al menos, no tan fácilmente Demencia reconorecia de súbito el rostro del recuerdo.

Demencia se entusiasmó ante el permiso, y sí, talvez ya había visto el rostro de Flug antes por algunos milisegundos, cuando Black Hat le quitó su bolsa para vomitar en ésta, pero nunca lo ha observado, que es diferente.  
Ella se preparó para quitar la bolsa de su cabeza, descubrió la parte de su boca y su nariz, pero antes de continuar, el doctor la detuvo un momento más.

\- Espera...- se lo pensó una última vez y optó por enviar al demonio sus miedos.  
\- Adelante... - la animó a continuar.  
Demencia retiró por completo la bolsa, pero dejó los lentes y él solo se dejó hacer, la oscuridad de la habitación y la poca luz del exterior no permitían ver su cara adecuadamente, esa era la idea inicial.

Demencia colocó ambas manos en el rostro del científico, tratando de hacer un reconocimiento a tientas de su cara, acariciando suavemente su piel, las mejillas y los pómulos de éste, bajando un poco más, con ambos pulgares, acarició las comisuras de su boca y después bajo lentamente hasta el cuello, la acción causó un escalofrío placentero en Flug, una sensación ya olvidada.  
Por último, Demencia colocó las manos en sus hombros y acercó su boca a la de él, despacio, sin prisa y a cambio Flug hizo lo mismo.

Unieron sus labios en un beso profundo y llenó de cariño. Un beso con sabor a; _"te necesito"._  
La caricia que compartían sus labios, era dulce y sensual, el beso se intensificó un poco cada vez más, ambos unieron sus lenguas en una batalla de posesión y deseo por la boca del otro y con ello la pasión dormida en ambos comenzó a despertar.

Demencia se estremeció un poco entre el beso, al sentir como las manos masculinas recorrían sus costados y suspiró nerviosa cuando una de las manos del muchacho se posó sobre su seno izquierdo, palpando, amasando con tranquila adoración, e inmediatamente el otro pecho fue cubierto por la mano libre del joven intelectual.

\- F-flug- Demencia rompió el beso para suspirar el nombre de su compañero.

Tenía miedo; no recordaba haber sentido algo así antes, pero le gustaba y le gustaba simplemente porque era Flug quien le proporcionaba todas esas sensaciones _"nuevas"_ y placenteras.  
A este grado, se sentía tan estúpida por haber imaginado un posible momento así con Black Hat, algo que nunca sucedería y en cambio ahora, se sentía más que feliz por haber encontrado la realidad y su verdadero amor.  
Si ésto continuaba, estaba segura de que no podría resistirse más.

Flug de igual forma se dejó llevar por el deseo y el calor que creció en su interior. Ya no tenía miedo, al menos al lado de ella.  
No se contuvo más y comenzó a besar el cuello de Demencia, un total inexperto al principio, ya que al igual que Demencia, ésta sería su primera vez en mucho tiempo haciendo algo así, por lo que se dejó llevar por sus instintos.  
Aunado al hecho de que un _deja vú_ se vivió en el instante, pues recordó la primera vez que hicieron el amor, hace años.

Lentamente Flug bajó el cierre de la blusa de Demencia y la despojó de ésta y su capucha por igual, ella por su parte, quitó la playera del científico, acariciando su delgado torso sin dejar de besarlo con sensualidad y ya sin un par de sus ropas exteriores, los jóvenes amantes dieron rienda suelta a su amor.

Fué cuando Demencia saltó sobre Flug, aferrandose a su cuello y abrazando con sus piernas las caderas de él.  
Ésto causó que la inercia no estuviera muy a su favor, por lo que Flug retrocedió como pudo para caer, afortunadamente, sobre la cama, con Demencia encima, ella gimió en su boca, cuando sintió el miembro de Flug rozar con su intimidad, ya que al estar a horcajadas sobre él, la posición favoreció el contacto a través de la ropa interior.

Flug se quitó los guantes con los dientes y se deshizo del sostén de Demencia, continuó disfrutando de sus pechos, besándolos y acariciando cuidadosamente esa parte de piel sensible, después se fueron recostando suavemente en la cama, Demencia sólo podía gemir mientras Flug besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, él era tan gentil y delicado con ella, tanto, que estaría feliz de desfallecer en sus brazos. Demencia frotó su frágil y sensual cuerpo contra la figura masculina del chico debajo de ella, Flug emitió un gemido cuando la chica comenzó a besarle el cuello también.

Demencia no recordaba saber mucho de éste acto de pasión y entrega, pero sus instintos también hicieron acto de presencia. Demencia había abandonado el cuello de él y deslizó sus ardientes labios por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro, lo acarició por sobre la mezclilla de su pantalón, él solo pudo gemir, sentía que era grande, lo que la excitó un poco más, con su ayuda, logró quitarle los pantalones, ya libre, lo tomó con una mano y miró por un momento a su compañero.

\- No tienes que hacerlo- le dijo Flug con algo de excitación ante su movimiento, sonriendo suavemente.

\- Es porque te quiero...- y sin decir nada más, Demencia se metió a la boca el duro miembro de Flug, le supo extraño al principio, pero enseguida lo hizo disfrutar, chupándolo lenta y deliciosamente.  
El científico echó su cabeza hacía atrás al sentir la cálida y humeda lengua de la chica recorrer su miembro, era un placer inexplicable y le encantaba.

En la habitación todo eran gemidos y jadeos; Flug solo acariciaba el cabello de Demencia, mientras miraba, complacido y excitado, como ella devoraba casi con necesidad, aquel pedazo de carne que se negaba a soltar.  
Y solo una idea permanecía clara en la mente del doctor; penetrarla, hacerla suya y devolverle todo ese placer, con mayor intensidad si eso era posible.

\- D-Demencia...te necesito - le dijo Flug en un gemido, por lo que ella se apartó de la hombría del chico y en ese instante, Flug la jaló hacía él, recostandola sobre la cama, posándode rápidamente encima suyo.  
La sorpresa y la ansiedad envolvían sus bellos ojos.  
Flug terminó de desnudar a su compañera, deshaciéndose de sus bragas y sus desastrosas medias.  
Ante él, la hermosa e inigualable figura de la desnudez de Demencia lo dejó embelesado con ella.

Flug no dijo una sola palabra sobre su cuerpo, pero no significa que ella no le gustase, al contrario, lo dejó sin palabras.  
 _¿Cómo describir la belleza de las curvas que daban forma a esa silueta de mujer?;_ su blanca y suave piel, sus largos cabellos verdes, descansando sobre sus hombros, cubriendo ligeramente sus firmes y redondos senos, sin mencionar sus mejillas envueltas en carmín por la vergüenza y el pudor.  
La abrazó, maravillado con el calor de su cuerpo.

Flug no sabía describir lo que sentía; _el hombre más brillante desarmado por la mujer más demente, que ironía._

Al menos de algo estaba seguro, siempre la cuidaría, protegiendola de todo aquello que pudiese hacerle daño.  
Y aunque la chica no necesitase y que la cuidarán por ser fuerte, audaz y energética, él se preocupaba por ella.  
 _ ***Quiero ser su hombre y su protector... por el resto de mi vida.***_ Pensó Flug.

Su respiración era agitada, su suave cabello esparcido sobre la cama; Flug abandono su control, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Demencia se levantó un poco y sin avisar, mordió el hombro de Flug con algo de fuerza, lo que hizo al instante que él gimiera el nombre de ella, acto seguido, le susurró al oído;  
\- Flug...s-soy toda tuya.

Listo, la chispa que faltaba para encender su pasión al cien.

Sus palabras se convirtieron en un gemido callado cuando su boca tomó la de ella, ahogándola en su cálido aliento, sus labios uniéndose nuevamente en incontables besos y sus lenguas se buscaban la una a la otra, entrando en la boca del otro.

Se separaron un momento para recuperar el aliento, Flug le dedicó una mirada llena de confianza y cariño, desafortunadamente ella no podía notarlo, por lo que simplemente acarició con suavidad sus muslos para tratar de relajarla.  
Así, Demencia sabría lo que ahora venía.  
\- _Te amo Demencia_ \- le dijo el científico, ella abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y quiso llorar de felicidad, sin embargo, eso arruinaría el momento.

Con cierta inseguridad, Flug se acomodó entre sus piernas, acariciando con la punta de su pene los pliegues de la vagina de Demencia, disfrutando del tranquilo placer que este sutil roce les hacía sentir a ambos.

\- F-fluuug - gimió la chica.

Sus insistentes suplicas lo entusiasmaron por completo y casi automáticamente, deslizó su grueso miembro, penetrándola pausadamente; lento, suave, comenzando una ligera danza.

\- ¡Ahh!...- gimió Demencia, abrazando al instante el cuello de Flug.  
Con las miradas entrelazadas a ciegas y el aliento de uno chocando en el rostro del otro, hicieron que muchos gemidos se escaparan de sus labios, llenando la habitación de sonidos excitantes.

Al parecer a ambos, aún les costaba creer que en verdad estaban haciendo el amor.  
Ella no se parecía en nada a la chica que conocía actualmente; no era cruel, agresiva, ni violenta...no.  
Hoy, Demencia era dulce, tierna y dispuesta.

 _ ***La amo, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré.***_  
Con éste pensamiento, Flug la embestió con más fuerza, llenándola de placer.

\- ¡Ahh!, Flug, aahhhh...eres el mejor... _¡te amo!_ \- chilló Demencia con los ojos cerrados y un hilillo de saliva resbalando de su boca, cruzó sus piernas alrededor de él para obtener más profundidad.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras.  
Ella era tan fuerte en todo lo que hacía y era esa fortaleza suya la que lo hacía quererla tanto.

El científico amasó nuevamente sus pechos, con su suavidad, mientras volvía a mecer las caderas, llevándolos a ambos al dulce placer que producían sus húmedos sexos al rozarse mutuamente, sin dejar de sacar y meter su miembro de su intimidad.

Flug gemía al sentir su suave piel interna abrazando su hombría, escucharla gemir de gozo y pedirle más cada vez que la penetraba; verla bajo su cuerpo, moviendose intranquila y alzando las caderas, buscando ella misma el pedazo de carne que tanto placer le estaba dando.  
Entonces él decidió cambiar de posición, le dió la vuelta a la chica, para verla de espaldas, apartó su larga cabellera verde y le besó los omóplatos, pero aprovechando la oportunidad, mordió de vuelta el hombro de Demencia con tanta calma y fuerza por igual.  
Demencia se estremeció ante la acción, pero en lugar de apartarlo o golpearlo, simplemente echó su cabeza hacía atrás felizmente, mientras soltaba una risita de satisfacción y placer provocado.  
El científico no imaginaba esa reacción pero la agradeció.

Ahora ella pertenecía a él sólo a él. Nadie que no fuera Flug podría tocarla, ¡nunca!.

Continuando con sus movimientos, Demencia sonreía sintiéndose tocar el cielo, lágrimas de un placer intenso resbalaban de sus ojos.

Hubiesen querido seguir así toda la noche, refugiados en la calidez del cuerpo del otro, pero el placer terminó desbordándose y como todo lo bueno tenía que terminar,  
Demencia agarró las sábanas con fuerza; la sintió temblar poco antes de que arqueara la espalda, escuchando los dulces gemidos de gozo que él mismo le había provocado.  
Y en medio de su éxtasis, ella le regaló la más intensa e inigualable sensación de placer que jamás había vuelto a sentir. Su vagina oprimía su pene, fuerte aunque suave.  
Sin poder controlarse más, Flug salió de ella rápidamente. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes; emitiendo un ronco sonido, sintió como su semen salió enseguida y solo pudo dejarlo caer en la espalda de Demencia. Ella se sobresaltó un poco al sentir aquel líquido caliente tocar su piel.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo y cansancio, el sudor resbalaba por la piel de ambos.  
Flug se dejó caer al lado de Demencia, y ella se volteó hacía él, acarició su mejilla, deseando descubrir pronto su identidad y su rostro, había ternura en su toque, sus cabellos alborotados esparcidos sobre las almohadas; era perfecta.  
Flug la acercó más a él abrazándola y la besó.  
Deseaba tanto conservar esos momentos.

Siempre se preguntó, incluso a estás alturas; _¿qué era tan especial en ella? ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella?._  
Le aterraba que algo le pasara o estuviese en peligro.  
Ahora lo sabía más que nunca... la quería, la amaba, por eso es que era un tipo completamente distinto cuando estaba con ella.

Ahora abrazados, no parában de acariciarse, queriendo estar lo más cerca posible el uno del otro. Eso sería, de ahora en adelante, una necesidad.

\- Me gustó mucho ¿sabes?.- le dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

La seguridad en sus palabras hicieron aún más feliz a Flug; sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al recordar la forma en que la hizo suya. Ella no lo veía.

\- Y a ti... ¿te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?.- le preguntó Demencia.

Flug solo la miró fijamente y le sonrió.  
 _ ***¿Gustarle?, viviría del placer de su cuerpo y el amor de su corazón sin pedir nada más.***_

\- Ha sido lo mejor... e-eres increíble Dem. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?.

\- Si, ¿qué es?.

\- Por qué... ¿qué te hizo enamorarte de mí?.

Ella sonrió.  
\- Pareces un robot Flug, tu rostro no refleja emociones y sin embargo...

\- ¿Qué?.

\- Te encontré tan adorable, que no pude verte igual, eres el único que me presta atención en la mansión, el único que me pone atención, me soporta...y me quiere.

A Flug se le dibujo una sonrisa, cansado, cerraba los ojos.  
No era la respuesta que el quería, pero se sintió bien al saber que él le gusta tal y como es.  
Y la prueba de ello...fue más que un simple beso.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes brillaban intensamente ante las emociones y los sentimientos que no se atrevieron a externar con palabras.

Demencia se acurrucó en el pecho de Flug, él la cubrió con las sábanas y le besó la frente, prometiéndose en silencio, muchas noches como ésta y se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.


	14. Chapter 14: Amantes y cómplices

14\. Amantes y cómplices.

 _Nunca nos atraparán con vida_  
 _Juramos que la muerte_  
 _nos separaría._  
 _Llamarán a nuestros_ crímenes  
 _una obra de arte._  
 _Nunca nos atraparán con vida._  
 _Viviremos como reyes mimados, amantes y cómplices._

– _Set It Off (Partners in crime)._

Layla caminaba decididamente a paso rápido con dirección a la oficina de su jefe, en su rostro la calma y bondad habían desaparecido, en su lugar, expresiones molestas con tintes rojos adornaron su cara, su orgullo fué herido y peor aún, su misión resultó ser todo un fracaso.

Sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta, tomó el pomo de ésta y abrió de súbito.

— ¿En dónde demonios estabas? — reprendió bastante molesta, mirando al hombre de espaldas a ella.

— Buenas noches a tí también. — Dijo, deshaciéndose de su saco y desatando su corbata.

— Te he estado buscando, tengo... — pensó antes de decirle lo acontecido —... ciertas noticias.

— Muy bien, te escucho. — se sentó en su silla con cansancio.

— El doctor ha revelado información bastante inconsistente, pero te puedo asegurar que está mintiendo, el oculta algo, estoy bastante segura de que su prometida no murió en aquel accidente, puedo jurar que incluso ella... — hizo una pequeña pausa — ella es ese bicho raro que trabaja para Black Hat; _El alebrije_.

Hunter la oía pero en realidad su atención divagaba de alguna manera, lo que más quería ahora era que su encantadora _"secretaria"_ le dejara descansar.  
Con su brazo derecho apoyado en su escritorio y su mano en las sienes, movió su cabeza asintiendo lenta y rápidamente al mismo tiempo, como si acabara de comprender algo.

— Ok, sabes algo querida, probablemente ya estés muy cansada, no llegues a conclusiones sin fundamento, recuerda. Ahora, discutiremos ésto en la mañana. ¿Vale?. Sal de aquí Layla, ve a dormir.

— ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?. Es importante. — recalcó incrédula, ante el desinterés de Hunter.

— Sí, te escuché, pero sinceramente tuve un día bastante ajetreado hoy y me gustaría dejar éste paranoico asunto de lado, al menos hasta mañana. ¿Te parece?. Ahora que si lo deseas, tú puedes gastar tus valiosas horas de sueño en investigaciones de conspiración y... — dijo él.

— De acuerdo, bien. — interrumpió ella con calma — Descansa.— recuperando la compostura, Layla salió de la oficina, sencillamente no podía entender el repentino comportamiento y la falta de importancia en su jefe, al menos él había acertado en algo, ella se sentía bastante cansada y porsupuesto, molesta. Pero se prometió a sí misma, que no dejaría que eso la apartara de sus objetivos, cada vez se sentía más cerca de poder descubrir los secretos de _Black Hat Organization_. Con o sin ayuda de su equipo.  
Bufó con suavidad y se encaminó hacia su propia habitación.

No fué, si no, que al pasar por el cuarto de vigilancia, logró escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes de éste, había logrado oír leves quejidos, sólo esperaba que no fuera lo que ella pensaba o alguien sería despedido está noche. Decididamente, deslizó una tarjeta de seguridad por un pequeño monitor al lado de la puerta y de esa forma obtener acceso al interior del área.  
Estaba oscuro, pero las pantallas en los monitores de cada una de las cámaras de vigilancia, iluminaban la habitación junto con la luz proveniente del exterior del pasillo, por el que Layla había caminado. Gracias a todo eso, ella pudo divisar enseguida a los tres guardias encargados, atados y amordazados, se encontraban en el suelo tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras desesperadamente.

Layla se acercó a uno de ellos y éstos al verla, dejaron de forcejear. Ella se inclinó hasta su altura y procedió a quitarle el pañuelo que amordazaba su boca.

— ¡Señorita Layla, una intrusa se ha infiltrado en las instalaciones!. Tenemos que avisar al señor Hunter y al resto del equipo de inmediato.— dijo el hombre sentado en el suelo.

— No, el señor Hunter no quiere ser molestado ahora mismo, acabo de verlo. — dijo Layla con calma, mientras desataba las sogas que oprimían las muñecas del guardia.

— P-pero... — protestó él.

— Descuida, creo saber quién es — ella tenía una idea significativa de quién podría ser la _"extraña"_ intrusa — mientras tanto... ésto es lo que haremos. — dijo la mujer a la vez que continuaba desatando a los otros dos hombres y explicaba su _"plan"._

Ningún rayo de sol se coló por las cortinas en la ventana, en cambio, nubes grises y ligeramente cargadas adornaban el cielo. La humedad y el frío se sentían a flor de piel dentro de aquella habitación, en donde una cama nada grande albergaba a un par de individuos abrazados, bajo una manta no muy gruesa. El calor de ambos cuerpos desnudos, impedía que la temperatura real del clima los molestara.  
Flug fué el primero en abrir los ojos, no tenía sus lentes, pero pudo deducir por la claridad de la luz grisácea en la ventana, que la mañana había llegado y con ello su cara expuesta. Ante este pensamiento, se incorporó un poco tratando de no despertar a Demencia, quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho, busco a tientas sus grandes anteojos, encontrándolos bajo una almohada. Lentamente se alejó de la chica lagarto y la cama, abandonar el calor que ella le proporcionaba se convirtió en una tortura, su cuerpo recibió enseguida las gélidas caricias de las bajas temperaturas.

Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, buscó una muda de ropa limpia y se metió a la ducha rápidamente. Mientras dejaba que sus músculos se relajarán ante el contacto del agua caliente, apoyó sus manos en la pared de azulejos frente a él y su mente comenzó a procesar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, revivir esos momentos le causaban un placentero escalofrío en todo su ser.  
Todavía no podía creer que él y Demencia se hubiesen acercado por completo en una noche, tampoco creía que habían hecho el amor a primer beso, eso último lo hizo sonreír. Aunque sonaba tonto y loco, incluso para alguien como Flug, no se arrepentía de nada, ahora ellos tenían _"algo",_ pero por lo mismo, significaba tomar precauciones y riesgos.

Un ardor inquietante en su hombro lo sacó de su ensueño, él miró en dirección a la aparente herida que lo molestaba, pero no podía verla bien, terminando de lavarse, cerró las llaves de la regadera y salió para secarse. Mientras lo hacía, miró su reflejo en el espejo y de esa forma también pudo ver las pequeñas hendiduras rojizas que marcaban su piel; la mordida de Demencia.  
Recordó que él la mordió de vuelta para estar a mano, terminó de vestirse y por supuesto, se colocó en el rostro una nueva bolsa de craft junto a sus gafas. Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, se sorprendió de ver a Demencia ya despierta, ésta se encontraba en una pose _sexy_ , con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, aunque las sábanas y su larga cabellera le cubrían la mayor parte del cuerpo, pero no dejaba de verse encantadora.

— Buenos días Flug-bug — ronroneó ella a la vez que se relamía los labios, traviesa y descaradamente.

— B-buenos días Dem... — un súbito sonrojó se pintó en el rostro del doctor ante la acción de la mujer, agradeció a su bolsa por no delatarlo, pero sabía que la exitacion en su pantalón no pasaría desapercibida, así que se caminó hasta el extremo final de la cama y se sentó para poder colocarse los calcetines y posteriormente los tennis.

Demencia sonrió con malicia y se movió en seguida para alcanzar al científico, abrazándolo cariñosamente por la espalda, ella depósito un tierno beso en el cuello de Flug, quería morderlo como anoche, pero hasta ella sabía de lo contraproducente que eso podría resultar.  
Flug por otro lado, cerró los ojos cuando los labios de la chica rozaron su cuello y cuando sus manos viajaron hasta su esternón para acariciarlo, también sentía como sus pechos desnudos se apoyaban en su espalda, él sabía lo que Demencia trataba de hacer, ella quería provocarlo y vaya que lo estaba logrando.  
Se levantó de prisa y Demencia lo observó confundida, el doctor se volvió hacia ella y levantando su bolsa a la altura de su nariz, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica lagarto y acercó su boca con la de él, plantandole un beso apasionado. Demencia obviamente no protestó. Separándose por la falta de oxígeno, se regalaron una sonrisa mutua.

— Puedes tomar una ducha caliente si quieres, hay toallas limpias adentro... y ésta vez, no tengo que perseguirte junto con 5.0.5 para hacer que te bañes — le dijo Flug, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares.

— Ayyy, pero eso era muy divertido — dijo Demencia en tono decepcionante, pero claramente jugando.

— Sé buena niña ¿vale?. Y te prometo que te compensaré — le susurró Flug al oído, lo que hizo que Demencia se estremeciera pero también que le diera una sonrisa cómplice, el científico imitó su acción.  
Sin pensarlo más tiempo, ella se dirigió a la ducha, moviendo sus caderas y trasero sensualmente a propósito, para ver sobre su hombro a Flug, quien no le quitó la vista en ningún instante. Cuando ella al fin desapareció por la puerta del baño, él suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, Demencia lo volvía completamente loco, como siempre lo había hecho, y sí, le encantaba.

Después de un rato más, Demencia ya estaba terminando de alistarse, mientras trataba de amarrar su larga cabellera en su típica coleta. Flug terminaba de hacer su cama, se sentó y observó cómo Demencia batallaba para peinarse, le pareció gracioso y a la vez tierno verla de esa manera, en definitiva, la forma de verla había cambiado desde ayer en la noche.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — se burló Flug.

— No, ya lo tengo — respondió Demencia, cuando su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido.

Flug se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, la chica lagarto hizo lo mismo, se tomaron de las manos brevemente, pues Demencia prefirió abrazarlo, el científico le correspondió al instante.

— Odio tener que dejarte. ¿Hay alguna forma de que me pueda quedar?. Prometo no hacer ruido, jeje. — preguntó ella apoyada en su pecho.

— Conociéndote, no creo que puedas quedarte callada — dijo él con diversión en sus palabras — pero aunque me gusta la idea, _Black Hat Organization_ te necesita, quedarte conmigo ahora podría... arruinar ciertos planes.

— Lo sé — dijo Demencia cabizbaja.

— Oye — dijo Flug tomándole el mentón para que lo observara — te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. ¿Ok?. Mientras tanto, regresa a la mansión y haz lo que mejor sabes hacer.

— ¿Molestar? — preguntó ella.

— Iba a decir que cazar héroes pero sí, también.

Ambos rieron suavemente, compartieron un último beso y se despidieron, Demencia salió por la ventana con mucho sigilo, a su vez, Flug se dirigió a la puerta, se acomodó su bata y abandonó su habitación.  
Caminaba tranquilo, sin tratar de parecer _"feliz",_ pues internamente, él sentía tanta eufória y tranquilidad, controló lo más que pudo el actuar como un patético adolescente enamorado después de una cita con la chica de sus sueños.  
Al doblar en la esquina de un pasillo, se topó de frente con la persona que menos esperaba.

— Doctor Flug, buenos días. — saludó Layla con una taza con café en mano.

— Buenos días, Layla — dijo sereno. Sin embargo, los nervios de que su _jueguito_ de anoche fuera descubierto, lo invadieron.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?. Parece algo acelerado.

— No, estoy muy bien, descuida.

Layla asintió con la cabeza y procedió a continuar su camino, Flug también se retiraba cuando ella lo detuvo.

— Oh y doctor Flug... — llamó Layla.

— ¿Si? — cuestionó sin voltearla a ver.

— Le ofrezco una disculpa por lo ocurrido el día de ayer en su laboratorio, no sé qué me ocurrió, fué una falta a mi ética y mi profesionalismo, por favor, le ruego me disculpe. — ofreció Layla.

— Ningún problema Layla, descuida, todo está en orden. ¿Vale? — dijo Flug mirándola al fin.

— Gracias — sin decir nada más. Cada uno tomó su propio rumbo.

Cuando sabía que estaba lo suficientemente alejada del doctor, Layla tocó su comunicador en el oído para recibir el mensaje que alguien trataba de comunicarle.

— Informe — pidió ella.

 **\- La intrusa ha sido localizada saliendo de las instalaciones -**  
Se oyó decir.

— Recibido, voy para allá. — dió último trago a su café y se marchó a paso rápido.

Demencia bajó hábilmente por el muro del inmueble cual reptil, decidida a cruzar el bosque lo más rápido posible para evitar ser detectada. Saltaba por las ramas de los árboles ágilmente, fué entonces cuando pudo observar a un par de guardias caminar con precaución en la misma dirección, como si buscaran algo o a alguien. Demencia sospechó.

Ella rió con malicia y se acomodó los huesos de las muñecas, era hora de la acción.  
Y como si de un látigo de tratara, Demencia saltó de la rama en donde se encontraba, corriendo como lagarto para girar en una vuelta de carro y asestarle una patada tremendamente fuerte en la cara al primer guardia, al cual tomó desprevenido al haberlo atacado por su lado izquierdo.  
El agente quedó inconsciente... ó al menos eso parecía.

– ¡Oye, alto! – gritó el segundo agente sacando su arma láser y disparando en dirección de la chica. Demencia hábilmente volvió a girar esquivando el tiro y de una patada hizo volar lejos el arma que tenía el hombre en la mano. Éste se quedó helado y enseguida fué enviado al suelo por un golpe de la chica.

La recarga de un arma a sus espaldas la hizo voltear rápidamente para enfrentar a sus próximos agresores.  
Demencia sonrió nuevamente.

— Veo que quieren terminar como ellos, pues venga. — se burló ella y corrió hasta el otro par de guardias que le apuntaban, estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque certero hacia ellos, pero de pronto, sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda, como si un cuchillo la atravesara, pero no sintió que su piel se perforara, si no más bien, se sintió paralizada. No vió su sangre correr, había sido el perfecto disparo de un rayo paralizante.

Cuando Demencia cayó al suelo totalmente dañada, observó a la autora de su ataque, una mujer castaña y delgada, portando un arma que si no mal recordaba, Flug construyó, una que aquel hombre, el tal _Hunter_ , adquirió el día que visitó la mansión. La cabeza de Demencia daba vueltas y no comprendía que ocurría exactamente, su cuerpo dolía como el infierno y su vista comenzó a oscurecer lentamente hasta quedar inconsciente. Ahora, yacía inmóvil en el pasto.

— Buen trabajo equipo, consigamos atención médica para nuestros compañeros y llevemos a ésta criminal a la celda que he preparado especialmente para ella. — dijo Layla al acercarse a Demencia y mirarla con desdén.

Los soldados obedecieron y antes de que pudieran llevarse a Demencia, Layla se inclinó hasta ella y movió a un lado la parte de su blusa por sobre su hombro, pues había notado una pequeña herida que sobresalía, una que definitivamente ni ella ni sus hombres hicieron, era nada más y nada menos que una mordida.

Layla sonrió con suficiencia.  
 _Ésto se pondrá interesante_. Pensó.

 **Sé que no merezco su perdón :( , tardé años luz en actualizar, pero aquí está, nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, demoré en publicar porque he estado trabajando en otros proyectos e historias, pero eso no significa que abandonaré ésta, mi código de lector/escritor no me lo permite y no me gusta hacerlo. Pero también quiero agradecer a los nuevos lectores y seguidores que se han sumado a ésta aventura, también agradezco mucho a los que permanecen en este barco, son una gran tripulación.**  
 **Bueno ya, me callo un mes, esperen actualización pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15: Sucio secreto

_15\. Sucio secreto._

 _"Eres la ruina y el caos para ellos, pero adorable ante mis ojos"._

 _\- Madeleine Roux (La mansión de las furias)._

 _Para mi piloto y científico favorito, no atrevas a olvidar el sol, amor ..._  
 _No te atrevas a olvidar el sol, Flug._

 _El sol_  
¿Qué tenía de importante el astro incandescente?  
Pero lo sabía, ella sabía qué significaba el no olvidar un momento dónde la bola giganteca de fuego - _como Demencia lo llamaba–_ flotante a kilómetros de distancia de la tierra - _de acuerdo con las pequeñas clases del doctor Flug, que llegó a impartir en la mansión en contadas ocasiones, cuando ella solía estar más que aburrida– estaría_ presente.

A su mente vino, la puesta de sol en un mismo escenario ya la vez con situaciones diferentes, que sonó o imaginó una vez, donde se visualizó en la piel de otra chica, viviendo algo que ella no recordaba haber sufrido. Sabía su nombre, sin embargo. _Mariana_ .  
Salvo que ella no se llamaba así, su nombre siempre había sido Demencia ¿verdad?.

Sintió el frío de un suelo metálico rozar la piel expuesta de sus brazos, con sus manos atadas firmemente, sus piernas estaban en una situación similar al no poder moverlas, abrió los ojos tan rápido, incluso la luz tenue neón que parpadeaba fuera de su celda , le lastimó las retinas de sus ojos.  
Abrió y cerró sus párpados rápidamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la ambientación del lugar donde ahora estaba cauteloso. Su sorpresa fué gigantesca al darse cuenta de que su celda consiste en tres paredes de lo que fue un cristal templado o acrílico, la cuarta pared, el fondo, era completamente metálico al igual que el suelo de la misma, un diseño bastante moderno y complejo a la vez, la entrada también era una puerta de cristal que tenía un costado, un pequeño panel de control con luces y botones, la llave de escape.

Ante eso, intentará desatarse de aquello que le impedía a sus extremidades moverse con libertad, enseguida se percató de que no se enfrentaba a una soga o esposas comunes, si no lo hacía que eran más bien grilletes, como el de su tobillo, solo que tenían derecho a sus muñecas y piernas, y podrían abrir si alguien más lo permitía. Dejó de luchar cuando supo que sería inútil entonces daña las fuerzas, gritar no le serviría de nada si nadie la oía, ya que sería la única en aquella habitación grande con varias celdas iguales a la suya.  
Derrotada por segunda vez, se quedó inmóvil sobre su costado izquierdo, observando en dirección a la entrada principal, pero no de su celda. Deseando con fuerza que Flug se enterará y viniera a ayudarla.

Hunter caminaba con pasó tranquilo hizo su oficina, saludaba a quien se cruzaba en el camino, como siempre impecable y elegante, exigiendo un respeto que ni siquiera pedía que le otorgarán, el simple hecho de observarlo te invitaba a querer besarle la mano. Vestía un traje negro estilo americano, bastante distinguido, portaba también un discreto pañuelo de bolsillo carmesí y una corbata a juego. Y qué pudiste decir. Siguió consejos bastante oportunos para lograr ese porte.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su oficina cuando se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado, como si hubiera olvidado algo pero no necesitó ir más allá cuando se divide a quien desea ver en esos instantes.

\- Layla, buenos días, justo a quien quisiera ver.

\- Buenos días, señor Hunter ¿sabe? Hay algo importante que debo tratar con usted, sé que anoche no quiso escucharme pero le suplico que hoy lo haga.— dijo Layla con seriedad.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, permíteme ofrecerte una disculpa por mí comportamiento desinteresado, pasa que ayer tuve una reunión importante con una colega y muchos otros compromisos que me terminaron por dejar exhausto, tus entiendes, pero no perdamos el hilo del tema, me gustaría escuchar todo lo que tengas que decir. - dijo Hunter.

\- Gracias señor, aceptó su disculpa, pero más que decir algo ... en realidad me gustaría que lo viera por usted mismo, con sus propios ojos _._

La expresión de aquel hombre no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Sería posible?  
Sin más tiempo por perder, ambos se encaminaron a toda una prisa por un pasillo que colocó al ala trasera del recinto. Layla por el contrario se encontró frenética e impaciente, todos esos años buscando la manera de vencer a BHO parecían estar dando frutos, hizo bien al aliarse con alguien como Hunter, ya que los dos perseguían objetivos similares, estaba claro por supuesto, que ella no Sabía toda la vida de su jefe, su pasado o incluso sus pasatiempos favoritos, ya que por lo regular consideraba esos datos como irrelevantes, sobretodo cuando tienes metas más consistentes en mente.

Bajarón hasta la planta inferior en donde normalmente se concentran las celdas para posibles intrusos que podrían haber descubierto infraganti, era una zona de máxima seguridad con tecnología especial en sus mecanismos de operación para mantener los presos bien vigilados.  
Layla guío a Hunter a través del pasillo que tendrá hasta la celda de Demencia, con escaneo ocular logrado el acceso a una enorme habitación que en el interior contenía algunos cuartos de paredes en cristal templado o en su defecto, acrílico, una prueba de golpes y balas, de esta manera podríamos observar de mejor forma al intruso capturado.

En cuanto ingrese al lugar, en el interior de aquella celda, una mujer de cabello extremadamente largo color verdoso con facciones extrañas y apariencia de lagarto dejado de forcejear en un segundo intento de liberación, pero se quedó quieta al escuchar la puerta de aquella cárcel abrirse , fué cuando se percató de su némesis, la mujer que capturó al lado de otro hombre ... el hombre que visitó la mansión hace unos días. ¿Qué demonios hizo él aquí?

En ese instante su cerebro hizo clic, comprendió la farsa y la conspiración de todo eso. Demencia intuyó desde un principio que algo andaba mal con ... cómo se llamaba, ¿Hunter?.  
La ira y la frustración acumuladas en la chica lagarto no tienen contenerse más.  
Demencia se convirtió de súbito y corrió hasta la entrada de cristal principal de su celda, con sus puños secuestrados golpeó el vidrio tanto como pudo, gritaba maldiciones para los presentes en el exterior, era tanto su desprecio que solo conseguí hacer nada, ya que estaba atada con correa y bozal, no tenía control de nada, si no que ahora, a ella tenía control bajo.  
Con sus últimas fuerzas Demencia siguió golpeando aquella puerta, se había hecho daño en los nudillos, abriéndose la piel de estos, ligeras gotas de sangre resbalaban de sus manos y otras quedaban embarradas en el cristal. Quiso ser fuerte, pero un sentimiento fatal de soledad la invadió, comenzó a suspirar muy pesadamente y sus rodillas fueron perdiendo la fuerza para mantenerla de pie, resbaló lentamente su peso para llegar hasta el suelo, su único aliado para soportarla en esos momentos, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente su rostro se agachó hacia abajo, no deseando que la observarán más.

Después de la escena de Demencia, Hunter y Layla permanecían inmutables ante sus acciones. Por el contrario, nuestra queja en gran medida al dúo, una sonrisa suave se formó en el rostro de Hunter y se volteó para mirar a Layla.

\- Lo hiciste, capturaste al elemento más letal de BHO después del mismo Black Hat ... Estamos listos para el siguiente paso ahora, excelente trabajo Layla - dijo Hunter mirando a su colega femenina.

\- Gracias señor, pero espere ... esto significa que ... - Respondió Layla al caer en cuenta de lo que sería el siguiente paso a seguir en su lucha contra Black Hat Organization, su éxito comenzó a crecer.

\- En efecto, así que creo que sabes qué hacer a continuación, reúne a todos y prepáren lo necesario para irnos, partiendo en una semana, mientras tanto ...— Hunter hizo una pausa para mirar en dirección a Demencia el suelo - mantenla viva , no queremos que nuestro último recurso se pierda, haré unas llamadas al consejo de héroes.

-Señor ... -Tenía Layla antes de que él se fuera.  
Hunter se detuvo para prestarle atención.

\- El doctor Flug debe saber ésto.

\- Lo sé y no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso.

Dicho esto, Hunter salió por donde vino y se retiró a paso apurado, dejó a Layla para encargarse de lo demás, ella sonrió completamente satisfecha, había jugado sus cartas y el resultado salió a su favor, mejor de lo esperado, su mirada se desvió Hasta el espécimen en la celda y evaluó acercarse un poco, Demencia abrió los ojos y analizó un par de zapatillas oscuras acercarse a la desesperación hacia su prisión, ella vio la vista para enfrentar a su captor. La miró con rencor.  
Layla le devolvió la mirada desesperada, se agachó un poco para estar a la altura de la mujer en el suelo.

\- Todo ésto será para tu propio bien, yo no soy la mala de tu cuento, linda, aquí la única villana eres tú, aunque podemos resolverlo. - Layla se convirtió, dispuesta a irse cuando escuchó algo que detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo, te lo juro! - le gritó Demencia con nueva adrenalina circulando por su cuerpo, de pie de nuevo - ¡Flug también lo hará !.

Layla esbozo una sonrisa ante el berrinche de la lagartija.  
\- ¿Flug ?. Más bien, él fue quién acabo contigo. - sin nada extra que contribuir, Layla se retiró del lugar, dejando a Demencia bastante confundida ante aquella declaración. Gritó una vez más, como si quisiera reventar sus cuerdas vocales, esperando ser escuchado por el científico en algún lugar.

Lejos de ahí, Hunter estaba frenético, en su andar se le reflejaba, tuvieron que revelar el informe de lo ocurrido, no sin antes hacer algo primero.  
Según el laboratorio asignado para el ex científico de BHO,  
Flug estaba terminando de realizar unos ajustes a un dron especial de espionaje, uno como los que él utilizaba para vigilar la mansión.  
Sin embargo, en su mente no dejaban de repetir las eróticas imágenes de anoche junto a Demencia, todavía podía sentir en los labios el calor de su piel y de sus besos mismos, se sonrojó al recordar los hechos, sus manos extrañamente a sudar bajo sus guantes amarillos, había algo diferente en el aspecto del médico, y era que estaba vez había vuelto a vestir su típica bata blanca, además de que estaba lleno de energía y con una felicidad intacta.  
Era su secreto, Demencia era su sucio y delicioso _secreto._

\- Doctor Flug, justo el hombre que quería ver. - vieron una voz bien conocida en la entrada de la puerta.

Flug salió de lo profundo de su subconsciente y respondió al llamado.  
\- Señor Hunter. ¿Cómo le va? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Vengo a informarle sobre una reunión muy importante que tendremos en una semana, así que es importante para nuestra organización que esas armas a las que les da mantenimiento, están listas para entonces. ¿Tendrá problema con eso?

\- No, de ninguna manera señor, trabajaré sin descanso si es necesario para brindarle un trabajo de la talla del doctor Flugslys - Dijo Flug con una sonrisa socarrona debajo de su bolsa, en su interior y en su mente solo podríamos seguirle la corriente a ese montón de ilusos patéticos que se han llamado _"héroes"._  
Si claro, cómo no.

\- Cuento con usted doctor, algo me dice que no me equivoqué al aliarme con usted ... Eso me recuerda, también me gustaría hablar en privado con usted, es sobre un tema complejo y delicado.

\- Porsupuesto.

\- Bien, por favor venga a verme cuando se lo pida. Debo irme ahora, buen día doctor.— Hunter sonrió y tocó el hombro de Flug antes de salir de prisa por la puerta. Al darle la espalda al científico, este pudo percatarse de que Hunter detectó automáticamente su teléfono móvil, al parecer escribió un mensaje de texto.  
Una vez que aquel hombre se había ido, Flug lo miró pensativo y corrió tras él para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero no, ese no era su objetivo, Flug simplemente se detuvo en el marco de la puerta de metal del laboratorio, observando cómo se alejaba su " _jefe_ ". Flug para nada era un estúpido, él sabía que algo extraño pasaba en todo ese cabaret del bueno y el malo, ahora solo le quedaba estar atento ante cualquier sorpresa.

Si bien, Flug no tenía un solo pelo de idiota, Hunter tampoco lo era ni de cerca, pues al sentir una inquietante mirada en su nuca, él se volvió para observar como una mano amarilla enguantada y una parte de la bata blanca del doctor Flug Se despegaban del marco de la entrada al laboratorio y volvían al interior. Hunter sabía lo que vigilaba y eso no le importaba. Al menos no mucho, cuando tenga que cifrar su mensaje, ya que sabiendo las habilidades de hackeo del doctor, podría ser que Flug _especifique_ sus _recados "privados"_ y esto echaría todo a perder.

Regresando a la redacción de su texto, este citaba lo siguiente:

 **"L4 e5p3r4 h4 t3rm1n4d0, 3l c0m1té 5e r3un1rá 3n un4 5em4na a l4s 4fu3ra5 d3 Hatsv1lle, 5ab3 3n d0nd3 5e ub1c4 l4 s3de.**  
 **Pr3páre5e".**

 **-TH**

Hunter sonrió una vez enviado el mensaje, sin en cambio, su sonrisa reflejaba más que solo satisfacción, era algo más.  
¿Pero qué?

El día pasó a cuenta gotas, todo el mundo ajeno a lo que sucedió en distintas áreas del lugar, interna y externamente. Layla no volvió a cruzarse con el doctor Flug durante todo ese día, de hecho, planeaba no hacerlo durante un buen rato, tuve aviones que no quería comprometer a ser sospechados ni descubiertos.

Mientras tanto, en una peculiar y extraña mansión a algunos kilómetros lejos de allí, un relámpago surcó los cielos espesos y oscuros, envueltos en nubes grises cargadas de ira.  
Seguido por muchos otros relámpagos y truenos, las luces emitidas por dichos fenómenos iluminados a través de una enorme ventanal de vidrio rojizo el interior de una oficina sombría y silenciosa, allí, sentado en su lujosa silla y reposando sus tétricas manos en un escritorio impecable, estaba el dueño de casi todos los hombres en el mundo; _Sombrero negro_  
Él sostenía y observaba con atención una tableta electrónica que pertenecía a su antiguo científico. Su mirada, además de temible, era relajada pero no dejaba de ser perturbadora para cualquiera que lo viera.  
La pantalla de aquel artefacto era lo único que aportaba luz a la parte de la habitación y al semblante oscuro de aquel ser, se le pensaba pensativo, distante, y furioso.  
Hace ya al menos un día que su _"mejor"_ secuas había ido a buscar al otro miembro faltante en BHO.  
La muy pendejada había prometido regresar con él cuanto antes y era la hora en la que no había ninguna pista de Demencia o Flug.  
Era cierto que solo tenía desprecio por sus dos sabandijas, pero sin duda tenía que admitir que tenían elementos importantes para su organización.  
Los inventos y armas de Flug, amenazas o no inútiles, creaban un gran revuelo y cotización en el mercado oscuro. Lo que le aportaba jugosas ganancias y ganancias.  
Mientras que Demencia, era ideal para las misiones suicidas o del alto peligro en donde se solicita una habilidad extrema para llevar a cabo diversas actividades a la muerte. Podía salir con grandes heridas pero eso nunca es la detención de cumplir sus órdenes y ganarse algo de su aprobación y afecto. Sin embargo, el demonio oscuro no controlado ni una pizca de amor a la chica, eso lo dejaba en manos de Flug.  
Desde que llegaron, el acuerdo fué mantener la boca cerrada Demencia por su propio bien, llámalo como quieras, trabajo forzado o secuestro, de cualquier manera, eso no cambiará los hechos de ahora.  
Entrelazó sus monstruosas manos un momento y sospechó pesadamente, escuchó entonces un ligero golpeteo en la puerta principal de su oficina. Sé limitó a mirar hasta esta antes de responder con voz áspera y tranquila.

\- Adelante 5.0.5.

El oso celeste obedeció y con calma entró en el lugar, empujando un carrito de bocadillos en donde llevaba una jarra con té y una taza de porcelana.  
5.0.5 se perdió triste, cabizbajo y no sonreía, extrañaba mucho a su amo ya la chica demente, los añoraba a ambos, para jugar y abrazarlos.  
Él se acercó hizo el jefe supremo y le ofreció algo del té que había preparado.

\- Hoy no, 5.0.5. Ahora mismo me apetece un trago de mi veneno preferido. - Dijo Black Hat rechazando el té del oso, este asintió suavemente y fue determinado hacia un lugar en particular, exactamente a la cava de vinos que resguardaba todo licor mortífero para la mayoría a excepción de Black Hat.  
A su vez, el oso celeste tomó una botella oscura de vidrio y sirvió parte del contenido en la taza predispuesta para el té, solo que en su lugar un líquido color verdoso fué vertido en ella.

Sin tomar más tiempo, Black Hat dió un sonoro sorbo a su veneno. Sonriendo después de eso miró de nueva cuenta a 5.0.5. quien no se atrevía a apartar sus ojos del suelo.

\- Pronto nos reuniremos todos 5.0.5. muy pronto. - dijo con cierta malicia el demonio, tratando de _"animar"_ a la creación fallida del doctor Flug.


	16. Chapter 16: En boca cerrada

16\. En boca cerrada ...

 _Dejame afuera, con la basura, esto no es lo que hago._  
 _Este es el lugar incorrecto para estar pensando en tí._  
 _Es un mal momento para alguien nuevo._  
 _Es un crimen pequeño y no tengo ninguna excusa._

\- _Damien Rice (9 crímenes)_

La nieve que apenas comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia caía bastante despacio, como si el mismo clima congelara el paso del tiempo.  
El frío no se hizo esperar, por ende, en fechas como esa los lugares donde se sirviera alguna bebida caliente estaban abarrotados, en especial las cafeterías. Al interior de una de ellas, se logró una pareja que conversaba animadamente, un chico de cabello castaño claro llegando al rubio que portaba unos anteojos un poco grande, una camisa blanca de manga larga y pantalones oscuros, sostenía con ambas manos una tasa con lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente.

\- ... Desde entonces colecciono una gran variedad de modelos de aviones a escala ...— dijo el muchacho a una bella chica de cabello rojizo con reflejos dorados recogido en una cola de caballo, ella vestía un bonito sacó color negro y pantalones a juego

\- Vaya, entonces sé qué regalarte en tu cumpleaños, jeje - respondió ella mientras tomaba por el asa su tasa con delicadeza y dio un suave sorbo de la misma a su chocolate caliente por igual.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Me gustaría llevarte a pasear en uno de mis aviones algún día, probablemente te diviertas ... eh, claro si estás de acuerdo ... e-es decir umm ... - comenzó a tartamudear él al notario que pudo haber incomodado a su cita  
Esto solo ocasionó que la chica riera por lo bajo, divertida con el comportamiento nervioso de su compañero.

\- Tranquilo Flug, claro que me encantaría viajar en algún avión tuyo alguna vez. - lo tranquilizó.

\- Gra-gracias, o-oye ¿Te gustaría que nos fuéramos de aquí? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, en privado.

\- Por supuesto Flug, qué te parece una caminata por el parque que hay cerca, me gustaría ver la fuente hecha de hielo y la nieve pintar el césped.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes, mi señora. junto con las personas presentes y las luces decorativas, era más que perfecto para permitirse andar sin abrigo.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, en cuanto abrieron la puerta, un viento gélido se coló en el interior, ganando muchas miradas molestas por parte de los presentes que sintieron la involuntaria caricia invernal.  
Ambos rieron ante esto, Flug le ofreció su brazo a Mariana y juntos partieron hacia el parque, el cual quedaba a sólo una cuadra de ahí.

— Me gustan estas fechas, el clima me agrada bastante... aunque...— dijo Mariana haciendo una pequeña pausa.

— ¿Aunque? — preguntó el doctor intrigado.

— Hay veces en las que definitivamente no quiero salir de las mantas en mi cama.— respondió divertida.

— Oh vaya, te entiendo. Mira ahí está la fuente. — dijo Flug señalando una preciosa fuente de aguas congeladas. A simple vista se veía impresionante.

— Es hermosa, lástima que no podré pedir mi deseo de Navidad.— dijo un poco decepcionada.

— ¿Crees en eso? — cuestionó Flug con una ceja levantada.

— Claro que sí... ¿Y tú Flug?.

— Yo creo que nosotros hacemos nuestros propios deseos realidad.

— Lo sé, la ciencia ante todo Flugy, pero yo pienso que no hace daño permitirse soñar un rato. — dijo Mariana sonriéndole cálidamente.

Flug le devolvió la sonrisa pero enseguida apartó su vista de ella cabizbajo y la desvió a otro lado. Mariana notó al instante la acción y se preocupó.

— Flug...¿Todo en orden?.

— Si, si, es sólo...— suspiró resignado— Escucha, hay algo que debes saber. — comenzó a decir él, mientras se alejaba hasta un árbol grande para tratar de cubrirse un poco de nieve en las escasas hojas que aún sobrevivían al invierno. Sé apoyo en el tronco y miró a la chica frente a él, la cual se acercó confundida.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó insegura al respecto.

— Eres la chica más increíble y fantástica que he conocido, siento que llegaste en un momento ideal en mi vida, conmigo probablemente no aplique el lema de _"eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado"._..Pero talvez para tí si.

— ¡¿Qué!?¿De qué estás hablando?.

— Yo no soy quien crees, te mentí, te he mentido en la mayoría de aspectos sobre mi vida... Mariana, no soy un santo. Esos aviones de los que te he contado, pues la verdad es que no son míos, ninguna organización me los ha brindado, yo... ¡yo los he robado!.

Mariana lo escuchaba atentamente, por un momento pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero su idea cambio cuando él le dijo lo siguiente.

— Soy un criminal, he robado esos aviones y cometido mil actos ilegales, tengo a todos los departamentos de justicia trás mi pista, el FBI, la CIA, a todos, pero siempre logro burlarlos, nunca han podido dar conmigo, soy...bastante listo como para dejarme atrapar, pocas son las personas que saben de mi caso y han prometido callar porque básicamente están de mi lado, tengo algunos amigos que trabajan en la policía o alguna organización importante y es por eso que aún sigo aquí... jamás he lastimado a alguien, al menos que yo sepa y jamás te haría daño a tí.

Los ojos de Mariana se llenaron de lágrimas, no lloraba, sólo se limitaba a escuchar, no podía creerlo, no quería. El chico que ella amaba era alguien que ahora desconocía.  
Era demasiado para asimilar, porqué le decía todo esto, porqué ahora.  
Flug volvió a mirarla a los ojos y no pudo resistir lo que observó, el verla de esa manera le dolió bastante, así que agachó la cabeza y le dió la espalda, mirando ahora la corteza del gran árbol frente a él, apoyó una mano en el tronco y continúo.

— Es por eso, que no puedo estar contigo por más que lo desee, soy malo para tí y no mereces estar con alguien como yo, sólo traería problemas a tu vida y no me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasará por mi culpa...te mereces algo mejor Mariana, perdóname por favor, es algo que ya no podía ni quería seguir ocultándote, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, por eso tenías que saberlo.— hizo una pausa tratando de no resquebrajar su voz — Y... ahora probablemente corras directo a la policía a delatarme, les dirás qué tú _"novio"_ \- _si se puede llamar así_ \- es el criminal más buscado y que apenas lo descubriste, así que estaré listo para huir, irme lejos y jamás en la vida nos volveremos a ver. Pero será lo mejor. Para tí y... para mí. Eres demasiado inteligente, creo que incluso más que yo, no mal gastes tu tiempo conmigo.

El corazón de Mariana, dolía y estaba acelerado, sollozaba mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos, sus piernas querían correr y hacer exactamente lo que él dijo que haría, pero el resto de su cuerpo quería permanecer aquí con Flug. Con decisiones divididas moral y emocionalmente, optó por algo menos aceptable. Caminó despacio hasta la fuente congelada de hace un rato para estar frente a ésta, dejó una mano cubriendo sus labios y con la otra se abrazo por el torso a sí misma.  
Flug escuchó sus suaves pisadas en la poca nieve del suelo, alejándose, alejándose de él.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, ella no dijo nada y él suplicaba mentalmente que lo hiciera.  
 _Mariana, por favor, dime algo_. Pensó.

— ¿Sabes cuál era mi deseo de Navidad? — dijo al fin Mariana con una voz temblorosa, como escuchando el ruego del doctor Flug.  
Flug volteó a mirarla, a enfrentarla.

— Deseaba que al fin tú me abrieras tus sentimientos, que me dijeras todo lo que sentías por mí y que después de eso tú y yo fuéramos algo completamente diferente a un simple par de amigos y colegas. Y ésto... fué más de lo que pude haber pedido. — ella no lo miro, cerró sus ojos.

— Entiendo, yo... — comenzó a decir Flug.

— El único detalle fué, que en realidad no lo hice — prosiguió Mariana interrumpiendo a Flug— no lancé ningúna moneda a ésta tonta fuente ni tampoco hice una plegaria a una estúpida estrella. No hice nada de esas pendejadas. Y sin embargo, cumpliste lo que pedí. De alguna manera fue lo que quería escuchar. _La verdad._

Flug la miró sorprendido, y sintió sus ojos arder, se acercó lentamente a ella por la espalda y la tomó por los hombros, él esperaba que Mariana lo apartara bruscamente pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, ella se giró al instante en el que sintió un par de manos tocarla. Y lo abrazó.

Aquel abrazo lo tomó desprevenido, tanto que se quedó completamente inmóvil observando a la mujer que le regalaba esa muestra de afecto, su respiración de agitó pero entonces entendió la acción, y le devolvió el gesto, apretándola más contra sí.

— Te amo Flug ¿!oíste!?. Te amo y nada de lo que me digas lo cambiará, tú me has demostrado ser diferente al resto de chicos patanes que he conocido, eres distinto en muchos sentidos y el único que me ha demostrado quererme de verdad, si ahora me estás diciendo todo esto de tí es por una única razón...— decía Mariana sollozando en el regazo de Flug.

— ¿C-cúal es? — preguntó Flug conmovido.

— Tengo tu confianza absoluta y eso también es amor.

Flug suspiró entrecortadamente y no pudo evitar besar la frente de la chica ante su declaración.

— No me interesa lo que seas Flug, hagas lo que hagas, vayas a donde vayas, yo quiero ser parte de tí, yo quiero ir contigo, por favor permíteme hacerlo. — era sinceridad pura, un amor probablemente retorcido e innecesario, pero real.

— No quiero hacerte sufrir... — dijo Flug aguantando el nudo en su garganta.

— No lo harás. Somos desde ahora, compañeros en el crimen... como Bon y Clyde — dijo Mariana con una pequeña sonrisa entre sus lágrimas.

— E-eso me gustaría... — suspiró apaciguando su llanto silencioso— Te amo. — dijo Flug mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de la mujer que ahora sería su _"cómplice"._

— Mariana, por favor sé mi cómplice, mi novia y mi vida — suplicó Flug.

— Siempre.

— Pe-pero qué pasará con tu carrera, tus amigos... todo podría ser distinto si...— dijo Flug.

— No tienen porque saberlo, renunciaré si es necesario, además... me he cansado de ser una buena chica.— concluyó Mariana. Dispuesta a disfrutar de algo nuevo y posiblemente arriesgado, sin embargo, no parecía importarle. Estaba dejando atrás mucho, por ello, esperaba ganar más de lo que tenía. Algunos lo llaman; _visión a futuro._

Dejando que la nieve los bañara en pelusa de hielo blanco, se prometieron mil cosas en silencio, se besaron bajo aquella brisna fría, hicieron el amor por primera vez aquel invierno y comenzaron a vivir.

Pero eso, sólo había sido una parte de algo demasiado ajeno a su realidad.

Podía escuchar el acelerado latir de su corazón en sus oídos. Lo último que recordaba era el cáustico olor del vapor que utilizaron para dormirla, estaba tratando por enésima vez de romper los cristales sin éxito cuando en su celda se libero dicho somnifero.  
Un frío sudor perlaba su frente, mantenía los ojos cerrados fingiendo que dormía, pero los apretaba tan fuerte que era obvia su trampa.  
Intentaba respirar tranquilamente pero no lo conseguía, por primera vez en su existencia, Demencia sentía miedo.

— Sé que estás despierta, será mejor que abras los ojos y pongas atención. — habló una voz femenina con cierta autoridad en sus palabras.

Demencia obedeció por precaución, la curiosidad la invadió, y no pudo evitar poner atención a su alrededor, más aún en donde se encontraba ella, quiso mover su extremidades y nuevamente estaba atada de pies y manos con grandes correas a una silla metálica, parecida a aquellas sillas eléctricas en donde se ejecutaban a los criminales, probablemente lo mismo harían con ella ahora. Pensó.  
La habitación era oscura y fría, parecía tener un buen sistema de aire acondicionado para tal temperatura, forcejeó unos segundos tan solo para darse cuenta de que su debilidad física en esos instantes no sería de mucha ayuda y solo lograría desgastar las pocas energías que podían permanecer en ella. Olvidando sus ataduras por el momento decidió prestar atención a la voz femenina que le habló en primer lugar, la reconoció de inmediato y sus sensores de alerta se dispararon.

De entre las sombras de la habitación salió Layla, de quedó frente a Demencia y cruzó los brazos, la miró despectante y caminó lentamente a su alrededor, examinándola con inquietante mirada, cual cazador acechando a su presa.  
Demencia permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, vigilando de reojo a aquella mujer, lista para cualquier agresión, aunque no pudiera defenderse como tal, un buen escupitajo en la cara sí que podría propinarle.

— Tu cambio sí que fue radical, no me imagino lo que pudiste haber sufrido. — dijo Layla a las espaldas de Demencia, tomando entre sus dedos un largo mechón de cabello verde, lo dejó y siguió andando, esta vez, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la habitación para encender las luces completamente y tener una mejor visión.  
La luz lastimó un poco la vista de Demencia pero rápidamente se recuperó, delante de ella había una mesa de madera barnizada y al otro lado una silla de terciopelo oscuro, en ella Layla ocupó su lugar con calma, cruzó sus tonificada piernas y junto sus manos sobre éstas, seguidamente miró a la chica lagarto frente a frente. Al estilo de una sala de interrogatorios.

Demencia por el contrario, se incomodó un poco por la acción y desvió su mirada a otro extremo de la habitación y pudo ver que no estaban solas. También, al menos cinco hombres las acompañaban, tres vestían bata blanca de laboratorio; _doctores_ , y los otros dos iban de negro; _guardias_.  
Tras observar a los dos últimos, Demencia sonrió presuntuosa.

— ¿Temes que te asesine? — dijo Demencia después de ver a los guardias de Layla.  
Ella se percató de la acción de la lagartija y volteó a ver a los dos hombres. Sonrió.

— Oh, no, para nada. Ellos simplemente están aquí para hacer más amena nuestra pequeña reunión. — dijo Layla sin dejar su sútil sonrisa.

— ¿Reunión? — levantó una ceja confundida.

— Sí. ¿Acaso nunca has tenido reuniones con tus amigos? — preguntó Layla con cierta presunción.

— Claro que sí, reuniones importantes de BHO... Pero el único problema aquí es que tú y yo no somos amigas.— contestó Demencia resaltando la última palabra furiosa.

Layla la miró aburrida y en cierta parte decepcionada, así que solo asintió un para de veces antes de levantarse de su asiento y continuar con la _"reunión"_.

— Hace algunos años no pensabas igual.

— ¿Qué? — eso último tomó por sorpresa a Demencia.

Layla regresó de donde había ido, esta vez, traía consigo un folder marcado en su carátula como **"CONFIDENCIAL".** Lo colocó justo en el centro de la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento.  
Layla la miró con lástima, suspiró pesadamente y prosiguió a abrir el folder. Demencia observó de inmediato el contenido que aquella mujer tenía para mostrarle.  
Varias notas de papel, documentos y lo que parecían ser fotografías estaban esparcidas en segundos sobre la mesa, todas colocadas en un orden jerárquico, como las cartas del poker.  
Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que alguien se atreviera a hablar y esa fué Layla de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Reconoces algo de esto Demencia?... Porque, ese es tu nombre ¿Cierto? — preguntó la castaña mientras rozaba con sus delegados dedos las fotografías frente a ella.  
Demencia observó en la dirección señalada y de nuevo volvió a mirar a Layla con furia.

— No y si.

Layla hizo una mueca, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba oír.  
Así que levantó una de esas fotos en donde se retrataba un avión extrañamente familiar, como aquellos que le gustan coleccionar a Flug, pero en la vida real.

— ¿Qué me dices de esta?.

Demencia siguió mirando sin decir nada, sólo fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes.

Layla continuó con su extraño interrogatorio unos minutos más, hasta que llegó a una foto bastante peculiar, la cual, llamo por primera vez en todo el rato la atención de la chica lagarto.  
El retrato consistía en una mujer de cabello largo rojizo con reflejos dorados, era _"bonita"_ e iba tomando de la mano a un hombre delgado, rubio con anteojos, cuya cara y apariencia no alcanzaban a apreciarse muy bien debido a la calidad de la toma, parecía una clase de fotografía a lo _voyeur_.  
Demencia prestó especial atención en ésta y su expresión confirmo a Layla que había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Qué sucede Demencia? ¿Reconoces está foto?.

— N-no... — mintió Demencia, pues en efecto, reconocía a la pareja de la evidencia, eran los mismos personajes que se habían hecho presentes en sus sueños, en sus _"recuerdos"_ , en su imaginación. Eso la sorprendió.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Mariana? Dime ¿te suena ese nombre? — preguntó Layla con la paciencia por los suelos.  
Demencia no pudo evitar mirar en dirección a la castaña. Fué cuando su nerviosismo empezó a crecer, comenzó a mover sus muñecas frenética y cautelosamente, tratando de deshacer sus ataduras, algo que fue totalmente en vano, su respirar se volvió rápida y su inquietud se reflejaba.

Layla se percató de su actitud y sonrió con lástima.

— Es cierto, cómo vas a saber de qué te hablo si no lo recuerdas.— Layla se enderezó y volvió a caminar a un costado de Demencia.— El hermoso nombre de una chica muy especial, arruinado y sustituido por uno basado en un problema mental. Lamentable. Pensé que Flug ya te lo habría dicho.

— ¡¿Eh?! — si Demencia ya estaba nerviosa, eso que escuchó la asustó más. Pero irremediablemente, sentía la extraña necesidad de escuchar lo que aquella mujer tenía para decirle. Sabía que de alguna manera le estaba faltando a Flug, en el sentido de esperar, esperar para conocer la verdad o al menos las respuestas suficientes a sus inquietantes interrogativas. Tenía que...  
No, quería saber más.

Como si Layla leyera su mente, acercó una evidencia más a la mesa, se trataban de los expedientes secretos enfocados a la investigación de cada uno de los integrantes de BHO. Demencia logró visualizarse entre todos los papeles, su sobrenombre; el alebrije. No supo si reírse o sentirse alagada. Desvió su vista hasta los documentos de Flug, pero justo cuando comenzaba a leer los datos de éste, unas hojas maltrechas de periódico fueron puesta sobre todas las demás con fuerza. Layla clavó su uña en ellas, repiqueteando suavemente para llevar la atención de Demencia hasta dichas páginas.

Demencia entendió la instrucción y miró el contenido de cada una, las cuales citaban lo siguiente:

 _" Avión desaparece junto con grupo de personas en él"._

 _" Joven desaparecida"._

 _" Premio Nobel dedicado a criminales pierde a su galardonado - el avión en que viajaba nunca llegó"._

 _"¿Has visto a Mariana?"._

Y un sin fin de encabezados parecidos bombardearon su vista y mente. Demencia no podía soportar más la inquietud que todo esto le generaba, tratando en vano de controlar su respiración acelerada, removiendose inquieta en su lugar.  
Layla observó su situación y se acercó hasta ella, con calma, colocó suavemente su mano en la frente de ella, sintiendo la fría humedad impregnada en su piel. Cual madre tomando la temperatura de su hijo.

— No soy tu enemiga Demencia. Flug, Black Hat y todos aquellos a los que llamas _"amigos",_ si. Fuiste como una hermana para mí, y es por eso que voy a protegerte, incluso de tí misma... — antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo más, sintió como una sustancia pegajosa surcó su rostro, cerró los ojos en acto reflejo y enderezó su postura al instante. Cuando miró a Demencia, observó cómo esta la veía con enojo, cuando desde su boca, escurría un diminuto hilo de saliva, la evidencia de su patético y asqueroso acto de rebeldía.

Layla sonrió con desdén, mientras que limpiaba el escupitajo de Demencia de su cara con el dorso de la mano. Sin calma ni titubeos, Layla le asestó una fuerte bofetada a la chica lagarto, tal golpe la hizo voltear su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación, fué ahí cuando logró divisar a un par de hombres con bata y cubrebocas acercarse peligrosamente hasta ella, recuperándose casi de inmediato, Demencia volteó al lado opuesto para observar la misma acción repetirse con otros hombres, ella comenzó a inquietarse aún más y de pronto sintió varias manos sujetarla por los hombros y brazos. Entonces divisó a uno de los hombres preparar una geringilla, palpando con sus dedos que el líquido en el interior de esta, saliera correctamente. El doctor miró a Layla que ya casi había terminado de secarse todo rastro de saliva en la cara, ahora con un pañuelo blanco. La castaña simplemente hizo un movimiento sútil y rápido con la cabeza en señal de permiso para proceder con el experimento, sí, Demencia lo era.

Obedeciendo, el individuo procedió a inyectar el cuello de la desquiciada chica, quien entró en pánico al sentir la fría sustancia colarse en su torrente sanguíneo. Poco a poco, Demencia dejó de forcejear, hasta quedar completamente desvanecida, inconsciente.

— Llevensela de aquí, es hora de continuar con el proyecto. — ordenó Layla.

La desataron y la colocaron en una camilla donde posteriormente volvieron a amarrar sus extremidades. Llevándose consigo al espécimen previamente _"torturado"_.  
Layla bufó exhausta y volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar de hace un rato, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa con las evidencias y se llevó las manos a la frente. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por su rostro completo hasta topar con su mentón y soportarlo, estiró su mano libre para alcanzar una página de los diarios y periódicos que la había mostrado a Demencia con anterioridad. Tomó una en específico y permitió a su mente divagar.

Se escuchó un leve llamado a la puerta de caoba finamente tallada que conducía a una oficina impecable.

— Layla, ¿puedo hablarte un momento?

— Por supuesto que sí, adelante, pasa. Toma asiento, ponte cómoda linda.

— En realidad, no me quedaré mucho tiempo, sólo vengo a... presentar mi renuncia.

— ¿Qué?... ¿Porqué?. Dime qué esto no es por aquel novio tuyo que no hemos tenido el placer de conocer. ¿O me equivoco?.

— No para nada, no tiene nada que ver con él — mintió.

— Mariana... — suspiró en derrota antes de continuar — mira, eres lo bastante mayor como decidir por tí misma pero, piensa por favor muy bien qué haces y en quién confías, a veces eres bastante inmadura...

— Con todo respeto Layla, tú no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer, así que por favor te suplico que respetes mi decisión. Sé que nunca podré pagarte a tí y a los demás todo lo que han hecho por mí, así que solo puedo agradecerte que me hayas brindado la oportunidad de trabajar para personas extraordinarias y con intenciones de salvar el mundo, como lo son ustedes. Y tú.

Layla miró a Mariana con cierta decepción pero esbozando una amarga sonrisa se acercó a ella y la abrazó - ... sé muy feliz, que para eso solo tiene una oportunidad en la vida. Aprovéchala.

Después de una emotiva despedida, Layla detectó a aquella mujer de larga cabellera salir por la puerta de caoba tallada que la recibió hace unos minutos.  
La vió irse ... para no volver a verla jamás.  
Hasta hoy.


	17. Chapter 17: Fugitivos del amor

17\. Fugitivos del amor.

 _Qué haría yo sin tu inteligente boca atrayéndome, y sin tí echándome una patadas._  
 _Mi cabeza está bajo el agua, pero estoy respirando bien, tú estás loca y yo no estoy en mis cabales._  
 _Porque todo de mí, ama todo de tí._

 _\- John Legend - Todo de mí)_

Usualmente se encuentra agobiado, usualmente se encuentra nervioso, pero inusualmente se específicamente ... _¿Seguro?_.  
Flug iba en camino a la oficina de su jefe actual, el señor Hunter, hace un par de días que había solicitado su presencia en su oficina para tratar temas relacionados al máximo _"evento",_ como él lo solicitó, el científico por supuesto no tenía idea de qué era o de qué dijo dicho evento del tanto se habla por los pasillos de la instalación. Lo único que Flug escuchó, fué que sería una reunión de superhéroes y agentes de la justicia, todos aquellos peces gordos que combatieron a una Organización de Sombrero Negro reunidos al mismo tiempo en un mismo lugar. Si Lord Black Hat supiera eso, sería como navidad para él.

A pesar de sentirse _"bien"_ , en su estado actual, no podría sacarse de la mente a Demencia. Flug esperaba que ella regresase en alguna otra noche o la siguiente a visitarlo de nuevo, necesitó besarla y acariciarla, aunque sea una vez más. La extrañaba y por extraño que parezca, sabía que algo no andaba bien, no solo con ella, sino con todos y todo a su alrededor.  
 _Lo primero;_ fueron los rumores sobre el sospechoso y sorpresivo evento máximo.  
 _Lo segundo;_ fue Demencia y su desaparición. De esto dedujo tres opciones; Fué castigada por Black Hat prohibiendo salir en algún momento, suspendiendo su carga por su incompetencia al no haber llevado a Flug de vuelta a la mansión.  
La otra, que de alguna manera, por extraña que parezca, presente que ella podría estar en problemas, tal vez no en peligro, como se obligó a pensar, pero de igual forma temía lo peor.  
 _Y la tercera;_ era que probablemente ella estaría bien, una _"salva"_ en la mansión y simplemente que no tendría ganas de venir a visitarlo, lo más seguro era que Demencia le haya hecho saber a Black Hat los planos del científico y el demonio confiara por una vez en él. Si claro, pedía demasiado y esperaba lo imposible, pero incluso lo imposible pasó en esos últimos días.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba justo en frente de la puerta principal de su actual jefe, eso le trajo recuerdos de la mansión, cuando solía sentirse bastante nervioso al ser llamado por Black Hat, el solo cruzar su puerta le abría la entrada a un infierno personal, literalmente.  
Hoy, sé lo normal y tranquilo, hoy es lo seguro. Aunque las entrañas de Flug rogan el llevar a cabo el plan perfecto de la tradición, para poder volver a la mansión y ganarse algo del respeto de Black Hat, eso le daría más que puntos en su reputación, o al menos eso quería créer e igualmente deseaba este desastre valiera las peñas y líos que había sufrido.

Se armó de valor y perdió.  
Del otro lado Hunter le encontró el acceso a su oficina.

\- B-buenas tardes señor. Él vino en cuanto solicitó mi presencia. - comenzó Flug.

\- Así es doctor, verá, hay ciertos temas que debo tratar con usted, son cosas algo ... digamos, delicadas.— respondió Hunter - Así que por favor, tome asiento.

El doctor hizo caso, Hunter realizó la misma acción en la silla de su escritorio. Sé relajó al principio y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Flug se removió en su asiento, empezaba a sentirse extrañamente incómodo, pero tenía que estar alerta ante cualquier acto del hombre frente a él, podría estar sospechando de su comportamiento, de sus planos y hasta de su _"romance"_ con Demencia. Trató de relajarse, ahuyentar la paranoia. Se calmó por pocos segundos antes de que Hunter comenzara a hablar con cierta precaución.

\- Digame doctor ¿sabe exactamente porqué lo llamé en primer lugar a venir acá ?.

\- Algo complejo y delicado, mencionó usted.

\- Exacto, contesteme algo Flug. ¿Qué tan bien se llevará con sus ex compañeros en BHO ?.

Esa pregunta lo perdí algo desprevenido, qué tenía que ver eso con la delicadeza y la complejidad que tenía querer tratar con él. No reparo en detalles, incluso Flug necesita esa respuesta.

\- Mmm ... pues, realmente ... solíamos llevarnos muy bien, teníamos nuestras peleas y desafíos pero éramos un gran equipo, se lo puedo garantizar.

Hunter lo miró con atención, una atención aburrida pero especial.

\- ¿Y con su compañera lagarto ?.

\- ¿Eh? ... ¿Demencia? - Flug se removió en su lugar y jaloneo el cuello de su playera con nerviosismo. - Definitivamente no era mi favorita.

\- Pero la consideraba una gran compañera ó simplemente la razón como un extraño espécimen que no dudaría en seguir las instrucciones de Black Bat cual perro fiel.

Ese último comentario, hizo la sangre de Flug hervir, apretó los puños bajo el látex amarillo y su mandíbula imitó la acción, quiso por un instante golpear a aquel hombre por insultar a " _su chica"_ . Pero prefirió seguir la corriente por enésima vez.  
Para su desafortunada desgracia, Hunter identificó su reacción.

\- Sí, es decir, ella está loca. No es capaz de pensar más que una cucaracha. Yo ... - se obligó a continuar - yo tuve que cuidar de ella la mayoría del tiempo, era como su niñera personal, tuve que hacer mucho por una chica incapaz de hacer algo por alguien que no fuera Black Hat, me preocupaba y me interesaba ayudar a ser un buen miembro de la organización, seguir las reglas y aunque me desobedeció la mayoría de veces ... me defendió en algunas otras. Como aquella vez en Atreno City, cuando ese héroe; _SunBlast_ quiso golpearme, ella lo atacó antes de que él pudiera alcanzarme, ella es ... cómo decirlo, especial. —Mientras relataba su experiencia, no se percató de que en realidad, se sumió tanto en el recuerdo que su mirada divago con cierto _¿cariño ?._ El no lo notó pero definitivamente Hunter sí.

\- Ya entiendo ... estabas enamorado de ella. - Soltó de repente, tomando por sorpresa a Flug.

\- ¡¿What?!. Que locura, señor. - Flug cruzó miradas con Hunter, quien le regalaba una sonrisa comprensiva ya la vez burlona, la cara de Flug ardió en vergüenza - No, no, de ninguna manera, ella es tan ... diferente a mí, es grosera, maleducada, un desastre total, no nos llevábamos bien y ni si quisiera que me agradaba. Ese tipo de relaciones afectadas ser inapropiadas, al menos por lo que sé y ...

Hunter lo miró pensativo y después se miró de su lugar.  
\- Esas son las mejores.

Aquello de verdad sorprendió al doctor, pero aún no comprendí a qué venía todo esto. ¿Este era acaso el dichoso tema _"delicado"_ que tratar ?.

Flug se aclaró la garganta.  
\- Con todo respeto señor. ¿Este es el tema delicado que quería tratar conmigo?

\- Sí, así es doctor, verá, me interesaba saber que teníamos sus verdaderos sentimientos había dicho lagartija, porque estoy seguro de que le gusta saber las buenas nuevas que tengo para usted - Hunter cruzó al otro lado de su lugar para situarse detrás de la silla del doctor - tenemos al _Alebrije_ .

Las palabras parecían caer cual granadas y explotar en su corazón, dolor un dolor agudo en su sien y su estómago se contrajo, los límites de su paciencia comenzaban a desgarrarse, oh, cuánto deseó tomar el cuello de aquel hombre para romperlo, buscar a Demencia y huir de la terrible _"estrategia"_ que esas personas habían planeado. Si tan solo habría dicho _no_ a cuando Hunter le propuso ser un _"héroe"._

Flug permaneció en silencio, Hunter no tuvo prisa por esperar una reacción. La tensión en el ambiente creció, como si hubiera muerto y nadie estaría preparado para decir algo al respecto.

\- Llévame hasta ella.

El formalismo se perdió y Hunter no tuvo un problema con eso, creía saber a dónde se dirigían los sucesos. Así que enseguida, guió al doctor Flug con dirección a donde tenían a Demencia recluida.  
Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba el rostro del hombre al mando, mientras que con el doctor, el solo pálpito de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, pues temía encontrarse con algo que le dolería bastante. Paranoia, no, realismo.

La mente de Flug comenzó a trabajar en el plan B, así que lo primero en su lista fue tratar de relajarse y parecer feliz por la noticia de tener bajo captura a un subordinado de BHO, la más leal y letal arma del demonio a cargo.  
\- Y ... ¿tiene cuánto la tienen? - pregunto Flug.

\- Hace al menos dos días. Layla la capturó cuando deambulaba cerca de las instalaciones.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa con sombrero negro? Es decir, él podría notar la ausencia de uno de sus elementos más importantes y ...

\- Doctor Flug, es más que obvio que el negocio de BHO es mucho más importante que cualquiera de sus subordinados, en todo caso, Black Hat ya llegará a buscar y probablemente asesinado por desertar de su equipo. - Hunter escuchó como Flug exhalo con nerviosismo por debajo de su bolsa - pero tranquilo doctor, nosotros estamos para protegerte.

Flug no supo si era sarcasmo o la verdad, en realidad no le importaba, solo sabía que sus problemas crecían a cada paso, tanto para con BHO, como con los miembros de ésta.  
Llegaron al fin a la sala en donde Hunter se había reunido con Layla anteriormente; las celdas para intrusos. Estaba mayormente oscuro y solo se encontraba una luz ligera neón proveniente de las orillas de la celda y la tableta digital para marcar el código de liberación del prisionero.  
El contraste cambió cuando Hunter encendió los interruptores de la luz para determinar mejor el entorno.

\- Celda 01D - Especifica Hunter a secas, una instrucción bastante clara y precisa que el doctor no dudó en obedecer. Precipitadamente, Flug se movió de prisa para buscar la celda en donde estaba su querida Demencia. A estas alturas ya no importaba que lo descubrieran, ya no le interesaba que Hunter lo viera extrañado por su comportamiento preocupado, esta instancia solo quería ver a Demencia, verla a salvo y bien. Cosa completamente contraria a lo que presenció a continuación.

Cuando por fin encontró la prisión de cristal templado, lo que vió le resquebrajó el alma, apoyó las manos en el frío vidrio como para tratar de empujar el material y romperlo, un intento inútil y patético, era imposible cruzar al otro lado y tomar en brazos a la mujer moribunda que yacía recostada en el suelo en posición fetal, tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía frío, las pequeñas convulsiones corporales la delataban. Él solo pudo contemplarla, la ira comenzó a invadirlo, pero antes de tener un arranque, sopesó los diferentes resultados, por lo que no estaba dispuesto a poner la vida de Demencia en riesgo de nuevo, así que se quedo quieto, esperando, esperando a que Hunter dijera algo, pues era más que obvio que se había percatado de la reacción de Flug.

\- Ella será presentada ante todo el consejo de héroes en unos días, el evento del que seguramente ya te habrás enterado ...

\- No, nadie me ha dicho una mierda - Decidió Flug, con veneno en sus palabras, estaba cansado, al límite de su paciencia.

\- Pues ahora ya lo sabes ... - Hunter se acercó a Flug y le puso una mano en su hombro - Entiende la importancia de todo esto ¿Verdad Flug ?. Tanto tú como ella son vitales en nuestro objetivo de derrocar a BHO, comprendo que ahora mismo tengas sentimientos encontrados y estas en tu derecho, pero comprende, sin ustedes este ajedrez no se movería. Y no queremos lamentar ninguna pérdida o fracaso, por lo que será mejor que nos apeguemos al plan y evitemos caer en las brechas abiertas. ¿Me doy a sense ?.

Flug relajó el puño que mantenía sobre el cristal de la celda. Y volteó la mirada hacia Hunter.

\- Sí, ya comprendo, solo somos peones en su ajedrez, nos están usando es todo. - espetó Flug.

\- Yo no lo diría así - Hunter le dio un apretón al hombro del doctor antes de acercarse a él un poco más. - Estamos cambiando al mundo, solo recuerde eso doctor. - diciendo esto, Hunter se alejó con dirección a la salida, pero antes de salir se volvió a mirar al científico que no apartaba su mirar de la muchacha lagarto.

\- Su código de seguridad es 0104, creo que sabes bien qué debes hacer con ella, no quiero fallas para el día del evento y asegúrate de hacer lo posible para que no represente un peligro para nosotros, su vida está en tus manos y la tuya también.

Flug no recordó en qué momento respondió a tutearse pero no le importó, sobretodo cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta metálica cerrarse a sus espaldas, que enseguida se abalanzó al panel de control para entrar por Demencia, tecleo rápidamente la contraseña y se metió rápidamente, perdió a la chica en sus brazos e intentó levantarla, pero al ver que los esfuerzos por hacer que Demencia recobrara la mitad de su conciencia eran nulos, solo se limitó a sentarse con ella en su regazo. Demencia identificado reconocerlo cuando sus ojos semi abiertos lo miraron.

\- ¿F-flug? ... ¿Eres ... tú? - hablaba con dificultad. Trato de levantar su mano izquierda temblorosa para acariciar su bolsa o con suerte, una parte de su rostro.

\- Shhh, aquí estoy Dem, t-tranquila - diciendo Flug con nerviosismo, acercandola más a él, tratando de otorgarle algo de calidez a su frío y débil cuerpo. Los espasmos que hacían temblar poco a poco se amortiguaban y su respiración agitaba comenzó a normalizarse.

\- Flug ... ¿en estoy ...? - preguntó más  
tranquila.

\- Eso no importa, voy ... voy a sacarte de aquí, t-te lo prometo.

Demencia le sonrió con ese rostro pálido y demacrado, su vista se nubló cuando un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Flug al ver esto suspiró entrecortadamente, verla así solo le dio un apretón en su corazón, pero a través de su bolsa le devolvió el gesto sonriendo de igual forma, a la vez que con sus dedos enguantados le limpiaba las lágrimas y le acariciaba el rostro, le apartó los mechones de su flequillo fucsia con suavidad, casi paternal, como cual padre consuela a su pequeña hija.  
Por una fracción de segundo quiso quitarse la maldita bolsa y mostrar su rostro auténtico, pero el temor de la reacción de Demencia lo hizo detenerse de sus intensiones, una vez más.

Después de unos minutos más, Flujo se puso en marcha, Trajo lo necesario de su laboratorio, Como medicamentos y cosas de primeros auxilios para tratar a Demencia, pues no se le ayudará a que abandone la celda, órdenes estrictas.  
Pasó al menos una hora cuando la medicina administrada en ella hizo efecto, momento que el científico aprovechó para vender algunos rasguños y heridas superficiales, no eran tumbas pero temía que se le infectaran. Mientras Flug vendaba la mano de Demencia en donde la palma tenía un rasguño enorme, ella lo miraba, por primera vez más consiente de su entorno y de ellos, Demencia tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, y no apartaba la vista del chico de la bolsa frente a ella, concentrado en su tarea.  
Flug solo pudo pensar en cómo la chica lagarto se hizo esa herida, fue entonces cuando tuvo la intensa mirada de Demencia lo que lo hizo levantar su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de ella, se vio así por unos segundos, en silencio y tan íntimo , un hermoso ratito de amor.  
Demencia se acercó a él lentamente, acomodar su cabeza entre la clavícula y el cuello del científico, el no se movió para nada, tuvo el contacto.

\- Gracias doc.

\- Cómo te hiciste esa herida. - Solicitado Flug con curiosidad, Necesitamos saber si hubiesen dañado o si ella misma se lo había ocasionado.

\- Forcejeo - respondió ella con una sonrisa y cerraba los ojos, un gusto con el contacto de Flug. Él hizo un sonido comprensivo, lo intuía, pues sabía que Demencia siempre se resistiría a las órdenes, pero ahora no estaba seguro de esa clase de comportamiento fuera de tolerado aquí, con Black Hat era distinto, una costumbre.

\- Dem tengo que sacarte de aquí, en unos días tendrá un evento y por lo que entiendo, tu serás el entretenimiento principal, no puedo permitir que exhiba como trofeo, Hunter piensa que estoy de un dueño pero tengo un plan ...

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - Consideró la ella cuando se apartó de él para observarlo nuevamente.

\- Escapar, vamos a huir juntos, ya no puedo ni quiero permanecer en este lugar, y menos después de lo que han hecho, él está trabajando en el mejoramiento de armas posibles, deben servir de algo.

\- Pero te vigilan ...

\- No, ellos confían en mí, realmente piensan que estoy de su lado, se los comprobados.

\- Layla no. - dijo de pronto Demencia.

\- ¿What?.

\- Ella me dijo que por tu culpa yo terminé así, pero no le creo, pienso que esta más loca que yo - soltó una risita ante su propio comentario - sé que tú nunca me lastimarías, yo confío en tí Flug.

Escuche eso venir de ella lo hizo tragar en seco, se mordió el labio antes de continuar.

\- Sí, dem, confía en mí, vamos a salir de esta ¿bien ?. No dejaré que nos maten.

\- Sí ... eso hasta que Black Hat lo haga. - dijo riéndose.

\- Sí, eso hasta que ... ¡EL JEFECITO¡ digo, ¡SOMBRERO NEGRO! - exclamó Flug con un gritito al caer en cuenta de que había olvidado por completo la influencia del demonio sobre él o cualquiera que haya desafiado.

\- Ahora mismo debe estar buscandondonos, si no esque ya nos encontramos - Demencia con una felicidad inusual, como si no fuera una situación delicada.  
Flujo la miró con incredulidad, sin comprender porqué ella estaba tan tranquila al respecto. Supuso que era por el efecto relajante de alguna de las medicinas que ella recibió, movió su cabeza en negación y se tocó la cabeza, un dolor de frustración se hizo presente, pero el ver a Demencia reír de nuevo, hizo que una calidez recorriera su cuerpo, así como una confianza renovada. No iba a fallarle, no otra vez.  
Flug estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Demencia se posicionó a horcajadas sobre él, evitando que se moviera de su lugar.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- Un patearle el culo a los buenos. - respondió él, nervioso pero cómodo con ella encima de su regazo.

\- Mentiroso ... - dijo Demencia acercando su rostro al de Flug, sufrió las orillas de su bolsa y la hasta su nariz, tuvo ganas de quitarla por completo, pero lo consideró mejor, pensó que era algo que el doctor no estaba todavía .  
Si piensalo más tiempo, Demencia se incló dándole un ligero beso a la esquina de la boca de Flug. El científico movió un poco la cabeza, para que sus labios se encontraran completamente. Vertió su amor en el beso, pasó la lengua por los labios de su compañera. Demencia abrió la boca en respuesta, le preguntó a Flug explorar con fervor silencioso, hasta que sus labios estaban suavemente, húmedos y rosados. Se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos irregulares cálidos y con afecto una vez más, y Flug quedó satisfecho. Ella sospechó y presionó su frente contra la clavícula del médico.

"Te amo", dijo el científico.

"Yo también te amo", respondió la chica lagarto.

Hubo una pausa, donde Demencia se acurrucó más en sus brazos y Flug se apretó protectoramente a su alrededor. Se quedaron así un momento, agradecidos por el contacto.

\- ¿Qué dices que era el coeficiente intelectual del doctor Flug? - Solicitaron Layla sin quitar su vista del monitor con cientos de pantallas correspondientes a una cámara, esas mismas ubicaciones ubicadas en las distintas zonas del edificio.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - cuestionó uno de los vigilantes sentados a su lado.

\- Porque con ese intelecto perdido intuido que, en efecto lo vigilamos, no puedo ver las cámaras microscópicas ni los sensores que se escuchan en la celda, podría ser muy bueno decir en voz alta sus secretos ... - espetó Layla, con molestia evidente en sus palabras, pero trató de guardar la compostura y volvió a mirar la pantalla que estaba siendo vigilada, sonriendo sarcásticamente - pero míralos, sí que son tiernos ¿no te parece ?. No le quites los ojos de encima, quiero un informe cada hora de su movimiento, cualquier cosa inusual, hazme saber de inmediato.

Diciendo esto, Layla se encaminó fuera de la sala de vigilancia, decidida de una vez por todas a terminar con esto. Y ponerlos a ambos tras las rejas para siempre.


	18. Cap 18: No te atrevas a olvidar el sol

18\. No te atrevas a olvidar el sol.

 _Nunca supiste que tu mente estaba oscura._  
 _Ven y respira conmigo, ¡oh!_  
 _Bueno, sé que te acuestas en la cama, contemplando tu propia muerte._  
 _Bueno, solo mira lo que ha hecho._  
 _¡No te atrevas a olvidar el sol, amor!_

 _\- Asustarse (No te atrevas a olvidar el sol)._

Las noches de viernes solían ser sus favoritas, y para quién no, pero aunque él prefería quedarse en casa leyendo, viendo alguna serie o película entretenida en línea, esta noche fué la excepción. Uno de sus colegas y compañeros de ciencia lo había convencido de salir un rato a la ciudad a divertirse. Específicamente beber y pasar un buen rato en un bar famoso del lugar.

\- Enserio Erick no sé cómo me convenciste de venir aquí, bien pude quedarme muy a gustito en mi casa. - dijo Flug, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra abrigada, pues los fríos que anunciaban que el invierno estaba por comenzar se hicieron presentes, y los vientos gélidos no iban a quedarse atrás.

\- Oh vamos, ya deja de quejarte, ya estamos aquí, además de simplemente salir por lo menos una vez al año, ser un ermitaño no te conseguirá nada de chicas. - contestó su amigo, era de la edad de Flug, cabello castaño, piel clara, y bien parecido. A Flug no le sorprendería la suerte que tenía con las mujeres, ya que estaba constantemente rodeado de ellas, en muchas ocasiones Erick lo había tratado de emparejar con alguien, presentando a chicas por mucho, pero Flug simplemente prefería discernir de ellas, pues el científico específicamente las mujeres no merecen su tiempo ni su espacio. Él no era un prospecto ideal, ni perfecto, era todo lo contrario a buena persona o gran hombre, pero de todas las formas su _"aún no llega la indicada",_ se mantenía firme.  
Al doctor tampo le gustaba la música en realidad, por increíble que sonara, la razón era que ninguna canción le había hecho sentir nada, así que buscaba alguna que le hiciera sentir algo, pero fracasó, no había melodía o voz que lo tocara, y entonces se rindió, pensaría que se quedaría con la ciencia y nada más, eso era lo único que en verdad disfrutaba ... o al menos es lo que pensaba, sin saber que podría estar a punto de cambiar esta noche.  
Flug rodó los ojos, ante el comentario de su colega y llegando al destino acordado, entrando sin más.

Para sorpresa del doctor, el lugar no era de mala muerte como imaginaba, ni tampoco estallaba en un mar de gente inquieta. El ambiente parecía tranquilo, al fondo un grupo tocaba suaves melodías, la mayoría, se veía a escuchar, de los años 90 y 80. Poco a poco se abrieron paso hacia la barra, prefirieron quedarse ahí en una mesa, según Erick, ningún trago se perdería, ya que en ocasiones cuando llevan su bebida a la mesa, a menudo ocurren accidentes de camino al cliente, como que se Derraman o algo por el estilo, y eso era algo cruel que requerían ser evitado.

Erick solicitó dos tragos de tequila para él y Flug, el científico lo aceptó a regañadientes, ya que no era fanático del alcohol o las drogas, sin embargo, el pensamiento que hoy por única y exclusiva vez, se permitiría un gusto, aunque fuera por influencia de su colega, pero ya estaban allí, no podía hacer nada más que disfrutar de la atmósfera.

\- Es un gran lugar, viejo. Ya te digo, te divertirás. - insiste Erick.

\- Si tu lo dices ... - Di flug queriendo ya la vez no, dale un trago a su _'caballito'_ ***** .

\- Solo observame. - Dijo el muchacho mientras se movía en dirección a una chica rubia que pasaba cerca, Flug detectado como su compañero intentó coquetear con la mujer, pero su interés se vió avivado cuando esta le arrojó su propio trago en la cara, a la par que se alejaba de Erick, quien sorprendió la mirada irse al mismo tiempo que intenta secarse la camisa que también resultó mojada, sin éxito en su flirteo, regresó con Flug refunfuñando. Flug lo tuvo conteniendo su risa.

\- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que observar específicamente? - Pensaron Flug sonriendo con una ceja levantada.

\- El tipo de mujer lunática - concurso - Erick un tanto apenado - ella se lo pierde.

\- Mujer lunática ¿eh? ... Carajo, debí grabarte. - Dicho esto, Flug comenzó a reírse sin contenerse más.

\- Mhmp, si me disculpas estaré en la pista bailando para secarme mientras conquistó a los cientos de nenas que lo valgan. - Erick se movió entre algunas personas hasta llegar al centro de la pista de baile, en donde sorprendentemente, un grupo de chicas se acercaron para bailar con él. Flug sonrió y movió su cabeza en negación, había ocaciones en donde el científico deseaba tener la mitad de la seguridad y el carisma de su amigo y ser un poco más extrovertido.

La noche siguió su curso, casualmente bebía de su tequila, aunque Erick venía siempre que podía con él y les pedía otra ronda, esto fué ocasionando que el chico comenzara a sentirse bastante ebrio, Flug no tenía problemas ya que había bebido muy poco, al menos tres tragos, el resto se los regalaba a su colega, pues le hizo creer que era su vaso. Flug sabía que tenía tolerancia suficiente al alcohol y bebidas de ese tipo, pero nuevamente, esta no era la clase de actividad que disfruta disfruta, así que se abstuvo de dichos líquidos. Esta vez, Erick no hizo el intento por presentarle a alguna mujer a Flug, sabía de sobra que el doctor simplemente las ignoraría.

\- Oye hermano ... cómo _(¡hic!)_ ... cómo te estás pasando, verdad que es un ... _(¡hic!)_ Lugar excelente ... - Erick mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Flug , quien aún continuaba en la barra, pues no se había movido en toda la noche de su lugar.

\- Sí, lo es. Oye ¿no crees que ya deberíamos irnos ?. Ya estás hasta las chanclas. - sugirió Flug.

\- Nah, descuida, estoy _(¡hic!)_ Bien ... además aún falta el último número de la noche, nunca me he ido de aquí sin _(¡hic!)_ , Sin escuchar la última de las canciones de la noche.

Flug sabía que no podría convencer a su amigo de lo contrario, sobretodo cuando una mujer lo jaloneo de vuelta con ella, ignorando por completo la respuesta del científico.

\- De un dueño, pero es todo. - le dijo Flug, casi gritando para que Erick lo escuchara, supo que resultó cuando el chico se volvió hacia él mostrando su pulgar en alto, dejándose arrastrar por la femina. Flug suspiró resignado y se volvió a su posición anterior, de espaldas al pequeño escenario en donde las presentaciones se llevaban a cabo.

\- ¡Muy buenas noches a todos y todas, espero que su velada esté siendo chingona! - anunciado por el micrófono un hombre robusto y regordete, bastante simpático, al parecer el dueño del bar. - Antes de concluir nuestros números, quiero que recibas con un fuerte aplauso a una nena que sin duda, tiene un gran talento, y es una hermosura. Es su primera vez presentándose aquí, así que quiero que le den una cordial bienvenida a nuestra amiga Mariana. ¡Impresionalos muñeca !.

Todas las personas aplaudieron y silbaron con entusiasmo curioso. Flug sin embargo, ni siquiera volteó, había escuchado el alboroto, pero estaba ocupado quitando una mitad de limón partido en sal.

\- Muchas gracias ... B-buenas noches gente. - saludó una voz dulce cuando tuvo el micrófono, se oyeron silbidos lascivos provenientes de algún lado. - Quiero agradecerle a Carlos por dejarme presentar esta noche con todos ustedes. Mi número a continuación, consiste en la portada de una de mis canciones favoritas, espero la disfruten.  
Tras decir esto, ella tendrá asiento en un taburete a su lado y posiciónó su guitarra acústica en sus piernas y manos para comenzar a tocar.

 _ **Eres un desastre, enredado con tu confianza**_ _._

 _ **Bueno, eres imparable, tus paredes son impasibles.**_

Flugó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, esa canción ...  
Él se volteó para mirar a la chica en el escenario, y admitió que la vista era bastante agradable. Sus ojos se abrieron con fascinación bajo sus anteojos.  
Esa canción ... sonaba ... ¿bien ?.

 _ **Oh, creo que es mejor que te veas solo.**_

 _ **Porque los chicos que persiguen tus caderas pueden ir a casa.**_

Por primera vez en toda la noche y el tiempo que llevaron sin salir, prestó atención. Sí, le prestó atención a una mujer en particular; aquella que cantaba mientras tocaba la guitarra.  
Pero sobretodo, se requiere un gusto escuchando una canción.  
Pudiera ser que ...

 _ **Y al final del día piensas: «Mi cuerpo es un producto que se vende en un estante».**_

Estudió cada detalle de ella, desde sus labios en movimiento, hasta su largo y rojizo cabello. Era realmente hermosa.

 _ **Dime que puedo cambiar, dime que puedo cambiar.**_

 _ **Bueno, sé que te acuestas en la cama, contemplando tu propia muerte.**_

Flug estaba embelesado, al parecer muchos en el lugar lo estaban. Y no solo por su belleza, si no también por su voz, cual sirena encantando a marineros.  
Sí, podría ser que ... esta fuera de esa canción.  
Y esa chica ...

 _ **Bueno, solo mira lo que has hecho.**_  
 _ **¡No te atrevas a olvidar el sol, amor!**_

Flug no se percató del momento en él había abandonado su lugar en la barra para acercarse hasta el frente del escenario. Apartando suavemente a la multitud congregada que disfrutaba de la canción.  
Y esa chica podría ser la culpable ...

 _ **Me miras, tan casualmente,**_  
 _ **en todo lo que sé.**_

 _ **Me miras, pero no a mí.**_

Se preguntó tentado a hablar con ella después del show, pero ... ¿y si ella no quería hablar con nadie? ¿Y si ella era como él? ... Apartando a todos de su vida. Alejándose de alguien que simplemente detestaba la música.

 _ **¿Está claro que la vida me está probando?**_  
 _ **¡Oh, la vida me está probando!**_

La canción cesó y lentamente fué bañada por un mar de aplausos y vítores que halagaban su presentación. Ella agradeció una vez más al público y comenzó a retirarse.  
Flug estaba totalmente anonadado, ¿qué rayos acababa de pasar? Estaba boquiabierto.

\- ¡Cierra la boca que se teten moscas! - exclamó divertido Erick, que llegó al lado del Flug palmeandole la espalda.

\- ¿Uh, eh? - Solicitó Flug, avergonzado cuando cayó en cuenta de su reacción.

\- Aww _(¡hic!)_ , Ella te gustó ¿verdad? .- cuestionó su colega, dándole de codazos indiscretos al científico.

\- ¿Qué? ... No, no, claro que ... bueno yo ... - Flug estaba tan avergonzado de su comportamiento, que comenzó a balbucear. Erick le tuvo una mirada inquisitiva, Flug había sido tan obvio que no pudo mentir, no está vez. - Sí, la verdad es que sí. - confesó.

\- Háblale entonces, wey. Mira yo puedo ayudarte si tu ... ahh ... ¡ _BUARGH_ ! - Erick no pudo continuar hablando porque para desagrado de todos, vomitó todo el alcohol que su cuerpo no pudo contener. Flug se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser salpicado, mientras que los demás presentes los miraban con molestia y desagrado.

\- Talvez en otra ocasión, será mejor que nos vayamos pero ya. - dijo Flug mientras empujaba a su amigo con dirección a la salida.

\- ¿What? ¡Pero si estamos chupando tranquilos! - declararon a Erick dejándose arrastrar por su colega.

Flug pagó la cuenta, intenta que más tarde se arregle con su amigo, pero por ahora solo le interesaba sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo a su casa, salieron por la puerta trasera del local para evitar más vergüenza, esta los afectados a una callejon de dos salidas, una daba con la avenida y la otra con una calle principal. Pidió un taxi por aplicación que no tardaría en llegar, mientras esperaban, Erick se sostenía de Flug con su brazo sobre los hombros de este, perdió el equilibrio y Flug luchaba por no perder el suyo también mientras lo sujetaba.

Cuando la unidad llegó, Flug se apresuró a un metro en su compañero en los asientos traseros, el intento de viajar en el lugar de copiloto para que su amigo pudiera tener espacio y respiración. Cuando terminó de acomodar a su colega, ya punto de cerrar la puerta, este lo detuvo.

\- Hola mira. - señaló Erick con la cabeza a las espaldas de Flug. El científico volteó para ver qué se refería y un sonrojo pintó su cara, justo cuando vio salir por aquella misma puerta trasera a la chica pelirroja de la canción. Ella se encaminó al lado contrario de donde estaban, se dirigió a la avenida principal pero se detuvo para esperar algo o alguien, también fue un medio de transporte.

\- Es tu oportunidad ... - le dijo Erick con fatiga evidente en su cara - si no es ahora, entonces cuando.

\- ¿Pero y tu ...? - planteó Flug.

\- Tranquilo _(¡hic!)_ , llegaré bien ... - convencido, Flug se despidió, una vez que el taxi se alejó de que era hora de actuar. Él se encaminó en dirección de la chica, formulando en su mente una forma de iniciar una conversación sin parecer un acosador o un depravado que quisiera aprovecharse de ella, y justo en ese momento, un hombre de ese tipo salió por la puerta, al parecer no se percató de la presencia de Flug, pues el científico apenas había dado unos pasos que no se acercó ni poco a la chica en el otro extremo del callejón. Flug se quedó quieto, observando lo que aquel tipo de problemas de hacer, por como se tambaleaba, intuía que estaba totalmente ebrio, miró cómo se dirigía directamente hasta la muchacha, entonces algo en su corazón le molestó, ya que por un instante chico probablemente tendría novio de la pelirroja.  
Flug estaba a punto de dar la vuelta e irse, cuando una queja molesta lo detenido en seco, cuando afectaba la vista de sus dientes y puños se apretaba ante lo que debía. Aquel hombre la estaba tratando de besar, ella lo apartaba con sus manos y trató de correr hacia un lado, pero él no lo sabía, la acorraló contra la pared cercana y la sujetó con violencia de las muñecas. Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¡AYUDA! - Gritó la chica aparentemente sin éxito.

\- Shh, mejor cállate preciosa, nadie puede escuchar, aquí no hay nadie para ayudarte ... - dijo el sujeto haciendo presión en su agarre, lastimando más a la mujer.

\- Yo sí ... - dijo fuerte y firmemente Flug, una espaldas del hombre. Este lo miró confundido pero su enojo apareció por haberlo interrumpido, soltó a la chica y comenzó a encaminarse lentamente a Flug, observándolo con furia y desdén, Flug tragó en seco y en su lugar comenzó a retroceder poco a poco. El tipo era poco más grande y fuerte que él, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero no le importaba mientras supiera que la chica tendría bien, podría ella ya había huido de ahí. Perfecto, esto es lo que ganas por tratar de ser un _"héroe"_ . Pensó.

\- ¿Tú? ... ¿un patético nerd? Jajaja, no me hagas reír. Pedazo de mierda ¿te atreves a meterte conmigo ?.

\- Sólo déjala en paz.

\- Y tú quién putas te crees para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, marica. - dijo mientras levantaba un puño para golpearlo, Flug cerró los ojos y levanto las manos, tratando de detenerlo, esperando el golpe, golpe que nunca llegó cuando escuchó como el tipo se quejaba y vio como estaba siendo paralizado, como si estuviéramos electrocutando .

En efecto, el chico cayó inconsciente al suelo, Flug estaba confundido, pero se sorprendió cuando estaba frente a él estaba la chica de hace un rato, respirando nerviosamente y sujetando una eléctrica eléctrica en su mano izquierda, al parecer, la había usado en la nuca del hombre Hubo un silencio entre ambos por unos minutos, decidieron alejarse del lugar de los hechos hacia donde determinó que ella se sentiría, la chica se tranquilizó un poco cuando su vista del sujeto en el suelo hacia su _salvador_ Flug

Gracias. - dijo ella, con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿E-estas bien? - planteó Flug.

\- Sí, lo estoy ... si no hubieras estado aquí ...

\- Lo importante es que no te lastimó. Bueno, a excepción de tus muñecas, parece que no tuvieron tanta suerte. - dijo Flug señalando sus marcas.

\- Descuida, no es para tanto ... - la chica examinaba sus muñecas con despreocupación. Flug estaba por pedirle que lo dejara ver, pero tenía miedo de que pudiera estar un poco aturdida por el contacto agresivo que había tenido que tener un momento y había tratado que ningún otro desconocido la tocara, incluido. Otro silencio se asentó entre ellos, esta vez un poco incómodo, se registró tonto por no saber qué más decir. Talvez se quedaría con ella hasta que se fuera y así evitaría otra situación como la de esta noche.

\- Soy Mariana. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi _héroe_ ? - se apresuró a decir, rompiendo la tensión que comenzaba a crecer. Ella extendió su mano a Flug y él la tomó de igual forma.

\- Kenning Flugslys. Aunque realmente no me considero un _"héroe"_ , es un término que prefiero evitar por completo.

\- Un placer conocerte Kenning - dijo Marianna con una sonrisa más grande esta vez por el comentario del científico -y dime, estuviste en el bar hasta que terminó el último acto, supongo.

\- Sí, te escuché, estuviste ... genial.

\- Muchas gracias ... oye, por qué no vienes mañana de nuevo, yo invito a las cervezas, tocaré otra vez y pensaba que ... bueno, solo si tú quieres, podría cantar algo que quisieras escuchar. Talvez como una forma de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mí esta noche. - Ella jugó con un mechón de su largo cabello rojizo. - ¿Alguna canción favorita que tengas en tu repertorio ?.

\- Mmmh, la que cantaste es una de ellas, así que creo que no hace falta otra ... - Flug se detuvo cuando Mariana le detuvo una mirda escéptica con una ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos. Él sospechó derrotado.

\- A mí ... si te digo la verdad ... no me gusta la música. - confesó.

\- ¿Qué, qué? Es una broma ¿cierto ?.

\- No, la verdad es que ... ninguna canción me ha hecho sentir algo, traté de buscar alguna, pero nunca pude encontrarla, y entonces me rendí.

\- Hasta esta noche.

\- ¿What? - Flug la confundido confundido.

\- Tu dijiste que mi presentación, eso incluye la canción que canté, te había parecido genial, entonces, ya es un comienzo ¿no? - planteó ella con picardía.

\- Sí, puedo ser pero ...

\- Bien, puedo volver a repetir _"No te atrevas a olvidar el sol"_ mañana, y ¿sabes qué? Creo que sé de otra canción que de seguro podría gustarte también, ya lo verás.

\- Bueno ... ya que lo pones así ... - Flug se llevó una mano a la nuca y suspiró, tratando de parecer optimista como la chica frente a él.

\- Pero por supuesto que sí, no es por presumir pero tengo muy buenos gustos en música Kenning.

\- Flug.

\- ¿What?.

\- Solo llámame Flug. - dijo el doctor con un ligero sonrojo grabando su cara.

\- Flug ... de un cuerdo, igual me gusta. - dijo ella, sintándose avergonzada inmediatamente, realmente lo había pensado en voz alta. - Yo ... disculpa.

\- ¿Por qué? Es la primera vez que alguien me lo dice. No te apures. - ambos compartieron una sonrisa. - Por cierto, ¿estas esperando transporte o gustas que te acompañe a tu casa? ... C-claro solo si tu quieres, no quiero que pienses que soy un tipo como ese. - dijo señalando al chico en el suelo.

\- Jamás pensaría eso de tí Flug. Y la verdad es que estoy esperando a una amiga que vendrá a recogerme, pero ya se tardó, jeje.

\- Oh, bueno y qué me dices de tí Mariana, ¿eres cantante o solo vienes a presentarte a estos lugares como hobby ?.

\- La segunda, la verdad esque en realidad soy Herpertóloga.

\- Así que eres una científica.

\- Exactamente, pero eso no impide que ponga en práctica otra de mis pasiones, y esa es la música. Además no es todo lo que hago ... - dijo quitando una pelusa de su lindo suéter con capucha de lagarto. - Talvez esta mal que lo diga, pero también trabajo para una organización que busca derrocar a la del sombrero.

Esto último probado la atención del científico.  
\- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué Organización ?.

\- _"Hombres sin sombreros"_ . - dijo con cierto orgullo en sus palabras. - ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas Flug ?.

Las cejas de Flug se levantaron con sorpresa. Y él lo podría muy bien antes de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.  
\- Emmh ... digamos que también soy científico y piloto, un poco de embajadas ...

\- ¿Científico y piloto a la vez? Vaya, entonces eso significa que debes tener un cerebro enorme, jeje. Es increíble, con esos empleos no te debes de aburrir nunca ¿no ?.

\- Más o menos, no siempre salgo a decir verdad, un amigo me convenció esta vez y ... la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberle hecho caso. - Dijo mientras Mariana observaba con sorpresa y cierta ternura.

\- Sí, no me arrepiento de haber salido por la puerta trasera. - sonrió tímidamente ella. Ninguno lo admitiría, pero el coqueteo y cierta seducción se respiraban en el aire.

Justo en ese momento un auto color gris se estacionó cerca, mientras les tocaba el claxon. Mariana saludó con una mujer de mano a la mujer detrás del volante, y antes de ir a su encuentro se volvió hacia Flug.

\- ¿Gustas que te demos un ' _ray_ '? ¿A dónde vas? - planteó ella.

\- No gracias. Es que tengo que pasar a otro lugar y no quiero causar molestias. Pediré un taxi, descuida. - mintió.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Sí, te ... te veré mañana ¿vale ?. - dijo él, extendiendo su mano.

\- Hasta mañana Flug, de nuevo muchas gracias. - respondió ella tomándole. Se dieron un fuerte apretón, pero se dieron insuficiente. Con timidez, Mariana se acercó más a Kenning y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, él no pudo mover un músculo cuando tuvo una calidez agradable recorrer su espina dorsal.  
Otro ligero pitido del claxon se escuchó, como llamándoles la atención, y Mariana solo sonrió satisfecha, antes de alejarse y subirse al automóvil.

\- O-oye ... - La devolución a llamar Kenning, justo cuando ella abría la puerta del copiloto. - Sobre la canción que planeas mostrarme ... al menos dime cómo se llama.

Mariana sonrío incrédula y movió la cabeza negativamente, pero enseguida su mirada se llenó de compasión.

\- _"El científico"._.. búscala y estúdiala si quieres, de todas las formas la cantaré para mañana, quieras o no. - Ella volvió a despedirse y Flug la vió irse, hecho un completo jitomate. Pero poco a poco una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su boca.  
Quién diría que esa noche, de no ser por su colega y por aquella canción, no debería conocido a su más grande amor.

 _ **Caballito ***_ **:** es el nombre que se le da al vaso tequilero que actualmente es de vidrio en forma cilíndrica y con cierta angulación que hace que la boca sea más ancha, esto según la **Academia Mexicana del Tequila** .


	19. Chapter 19: Sangre Fria

19\. Sangre Fría.

 _No soy el único viajero que no ha pagado su deuda._  
 _He estado buscando un rastro que seguir de nuevo._  
 _Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos._

– _Lord Huron (The night we met)_

Sus pasos era rápidos, el sudor de su frente impregnaba su bolsa de craft a manera de diminutas manchas, se había deshecho de la horrible bata negra que lo obligaron a usar con anterioridad, ahora había vuelto a su típica vestimenta, había vuelto a ser él, los latidos de su corazón iban a mil por hora, trataba de respirar por la nariz, pero no era tan simple. Hoy era el día.

Se despertó muy temprano, nuevamente el día estaba nublado y con ventiscas muy fuertes, anunciando que la lluvia podría asentarse muy pronto.  
Le pidieron que examinara a Demencia una vez más antes de partir a la sede, en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento de los héroes y exhibición de sus _"logros"_. Flug ya había revisado a la chica lagarto en la mañana, pero al caer la tarde le dijeron que volviera a hacerlo, y así evitar errores, lo más seguro sólo fué que deseaban que Demencia no muriera o algo así de camino allá.  
El científico aún no le había hecho saber a Demencia sobre su plan, sin embargo, era justo ahora que lo llevaría a cabo, solo deseaba que las circunstancias estuviéran a su favor. Su estrategia consistía en colocar una bomba en cada piso de la instalación, para eso, tuvo que moverse rápido y en silencio, hackeo cada una de las cámaras del lugar que vigilaban los pasillos y habitaciones, con ayuda de su celular y un programa especial, había logrado dejar inactivas todas las cámaras en un determinado tiempo, de a cuerdo al piso y lugar en donde colocó las distintas bombas, todo pareció caminar como reloj, pues al parecer nadie lo había notado ni descubierto, pero sólo faltaba el paso final, sacar a su _Alebrije_ de la jaula. Por extraño que parezca, a Flug se le figuró que todo resultó fácil, demasiado para su gusto, decidió que se mantendría a las vivas por cualquier cosa.

Llegando a su destino, Flug rápidamente tecleó la contraseña de la entrada a las celdas, impaciente y nervioso, menos mal que nadie a excepción de Demencia estaba ahí para notarlo. Cuando las puertas abrieron, él entró corriendo hasta la prisión de la chica, ella al verlo tan exaltado, se levantó de su colchoneta en el suelo e inmediatamente fue a recibirlo, aunque sus muñecas estaban nuevamente sujetas por un dispositivo metálico, muy parecidas a las esposas comunes de la policía, solo que estas requerían de una especie de llave especial para abrirlas. Sí, como todo en ese lugar, al parecer se tomaban la seguridad muy en serio, tanto que incluso Demencia pudo violarla. _Idiotas_. Pensó.

De nuevo, Flug introdujo la clave de acceso y se adentró para alcanzar a Demencia. Flug la abrazó en cuanto la tuvo cerca, con la respiración agitada, se tomó un momento para hablarle, a ella le hubiera gustado corresponderle, pero con la manos cautivas, únicamente se dejó querer. Sin embargo, su confusión la golpeó cuando se dio cuenta de algo inusual en la situación.

— ¿Flug qué pasa?... ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?.

— Cómo que qué hago aquí, me enviaron para revisarte una última vez antes de que partan, pero en realidad es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos Dem, si mi plan marcha de a cuerdo a lo previsto, no tendremos problemas para salir. — decía mientras liberaba de su prisión metálica las muñecas de la chica.

— ¿Para que me revisaras?... Espera, a mi me dijeron que ya no era necesaria mi examinación...

— ¡¿Qué?!.

— Sí... — Demencia de pronto se puso cabizbaja — dijeron que ya no vendrías y que no te volvería a ver más.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?.

— Todos... todos lo hicieron y yo... — los ojos de Demencia se quisieron humedecer —... de verdad creí que ya no íbamos a vernos otra vez.

— Dem, ¿acaso no recuerdas todo lo que te dije?. Voy a sacarte de aquí, regresaremos a la mansión y acabaremos con estos héroes... ¿de acuerdo?. — Demencia asintió. — Muy bien, ¿estás lista?.

Ella asistió de nuevo y Flug la tomó firmemente de la mano, y con la otra, sacó del interior de su bata, un arma, muy parecida a los rayos de una u otra cosa, que el mismo fabricaba. Sin perder más tiempo se encaminaron a la salida de la celda pero justo antes de salir, la puerta se cerró de golpe, encerrandolos juntos esta vez. Flug no comprendió qué pudo ocasionar aquello, pero trató de no perder los estribos, sin soltar para nada a Demencia, apuntó con el rayo hacia la puerta y disparó, pero fué completamente inútil al observar que esta sólo había sufrido unos leves rasguños.

— ¿P-pero qué carajos pasó? — preguntó Flug, mirando a todas las direcciones posibles en la celda, buscando la causa de lo sucedido y más aún, otra posible ruta de escape. Mientras tanto Demencia imitaba su acción, observando y escuchando con atención, fué entonces cuando notó algo, o más bien dicho a alguien salir aplaudiendo de entre las sombras de la parte externa de la celda.

— Flug... — dijo Demencia, jalando la bata del científico para que se percatara de dicha persona.  
El doctor la miró confundido y enseguida vió a la dirección señalada. Flug enseguida colocó un brazo protectoramente por delante de Demencia y apuntó su rayo con decisión.

— ¡Hurra doctor Flug! ¿Dígame, esto formaba parte de su plan maestro para traicionarnos? — dijo Layla mientras caminaba más cerca de la celda transparente.

— ¿Traicionarlos? Jamás estuve de su lado. Hacerlos creer lo contrario fue de hecho, el plan desde el principio. — contestó Flug con desdén mirando cada movimiento de la mujer afuera.

— Ugh, pero si yo se lo dije a Hunter, le advertí desde un inicio que contar con los servicios de uno de los _"ex"_ lacayos de Black Hat, era una pésima idea. ¿Pero me hizo caso? ¡No! — después de su pequeño arranque de ira, Layla se tranquilizó un poco, se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y prosiguió. — Sin embargo, de no ser por usted, no habríamos conseguido capturar al _Alebrije_.

Tras decir esto, ella rebuscó algo en un bolsillo interior de su gabardina púrpura, Flug pensó que se trataría de un arma y sus músculos se tensaron, dejó que sus sentidos se activaran y la adrenalina comenzará a invadir su cuerpo. Pero para su sorpresa, Layla no sacó ningún arma, en cambio, pareció sostener un pequeñísimo objeto entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, a la vez que lo veía con una sonrisa socarrona. Entonces, captó su brillo. Era el anillo de Demencia.

— Creíste de verdad que no lo notaría, siempre estuve un paso delante de ti, a diferencia de Hunter, nunca me fíe del científico loco de BHO. — decía Layla mientras se acercaba más a la celda.

— ¡Oye, ese es mi anillo! ¡Devuelmelo maldita bruja! ¡Yo lo encontré primero! — gritó Demencia a la vez que salía de la espalda de Flug en dirección a la mujer de afuera. Estrelló sus puños fuertemente en el cristal grueso, causando una ligera grieta que no sorprendió ni por lo bajo a Layla, en cambio solo miró a Demencia con ojos petulantes. La mujer le hecho un vistazo a la argolla de compromiso y con delicadeza se lo colocó en su propio dedo, como si la joya fuese de ella, Layla sonrío satisfecha y movió su mano más cerca del cristal para que los cautivos en el interior pudieran observar cómo esta presumia el atrevimiento.  
Flug solo podía verla con ira, mientras que Demencia, boquiabierta, se preparaba para descargar toda palabra venenosa que se le viniera a la mente contra aquella desgraciada mujer.

— ¡Eso no es tuyo! — dijo Demencia con los puños apretados.

— Ni tuyo... — respondió Layla — ¿O me equivoco?.

Demencia no supo que contestar, era cierto que ella lo había encontrado cuando estaba de metiche en la habitación de Flug, hurgando sus cosas, por lo tanto en sí, no le pertenecía. En realidad, podría pertenecer a... a otra chica, otra chica con la que Flug planeaba casarse, seguramente a esa tal Mariana, este pensamiento la llenó de una desconocida tristeza que le apretó el estómago y de paso el corazón, Demencia solo bajo la cabeza derrotada.

— Pero podemos preguntarle a Flug. Él lo sabe ¿cierto?. — dijo Layla. Demencia levantó la vista rápidamente, confundida miró al científico, inmóvil y sin decir palabra, no se dio cuenta cuando dejó de apuntar con su arma en defensa.

— ¿Qué?... — preguntó Demencia.

— Anda Flug, dile la verdad, quítate la bolsa y _"salvala"._ — insistió Layla.

— Y-yo, no se de qué estás ha-hablando... — mintió Flug, cuando el miedo invadió su cuerpo y los nervios hicieron acto de presencia.

— Patético... pero no te preocupes Demencia, aquí estamos los héroes para ayudarte... — dijo Layla, Demencia le dirigió una mirada bastante enojada, junto con una mandíbula muy apretada. — ¿Y saben algo? me quedaré con este anillo si no les molesta, es hermoso y sería una lástima que se perdiera.

— ¿Ahora también robas e invades espacios personales, eh? — preguntó Flug cambiando los nervios por una furia renovada ante el descaro de Layla.

— Considerenlo parte de mis evidencias, no creas que soy como ustedes. Lo encontré cuando capturamos al Alebrije, y claro, después de descubrir su elaborado truco para llegar hasta tí, amordazar a los guardias y salir campante a la mañana siguiente por la ventana de tu habitación... entonces, lo comprendí todo.. _. "no eres ella"_ me dijiste, y más tarde supe de quién hablabas. — Layla miró esta vez a Demencia — Dime ¿el sexo fué tan bueno como lo esperabas?.

Tras escuchar esto, la cara de Demencia se tornó roja de vergüenza y coraje, se precipitó una vez más contra el cristal golpeando a diestra y siniestra, en un intento inútil de salir de ahí para romperla el cuello a esa mujer.

— ¡Voy a matarte, te lo juro! ¡Maldita perra! — fueron solo algunas de las maldiciones que Demencia gritaba ferozmente en su contra. Y Layla, cansada de todo ese teatro, levantó su muñeca izquierda para manipular una especie de smartwatch que llevaba puesto y sin reparos, accionó un botón en este, y de pronto, Demencia fué paralizada por breves segundos y arrojada lejos, había sufrido una descarga eléctrica, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no matarla pero sí lastimarla un poco. Flug, corrió hacia ella inmediatamente, y se arrodilló en el suelo para tratar de ayudar a Demencia a levantarse, la chica lagarto estaba igual de confundida que el científico, y más aún, ese sentimiento de miedo regresó a su cuerpo.

— Lo siento, pero tu me obligaste. Porque adivina qué, hemos logrado recrear el control que activa las descargas en tu grillete, por cierto, bien pensado doctor. Pero ya basta de dramas, saben muy bien a qué vine, pensé que saldría de aquí únicamente con el Alebrije, pero ya que el doctor Flugslys también se encuentra presente sería un honor que nos acompañase. Así, ambos podrán ser juzgados por la ley y recibir la sentencia correspondiente.

— Solo inténtalo y te juro que... — amenazó Flug apuntando de nuevo con su arma.

— No, tienes razón, no es una buena idea tener a dos perros fieles de Black Hat juntos... de hecho, nunca fué buena idea. — Layla chasqueo los dedos, señal de una orden y en el interior de la celda una especie de gas comenzó a liberarse con rapidez, Flug y Demencia se tiraron al suelo, cubriéndose nariz y boca, el científico incluso debajo de su bolsa, una tarea difícil pero no imposible. Aquel gas era bastante potente y ninguno de los dos parecía poder soportar más, Flug empezó a sentirse terriblemente cansado y su voluntad fue mermando, lo mismo con Demencia, quien no paraba de toser. Flug estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia de ella, así que estiró su brazo tratando de alcanzar a Demencia inútilmente.  
Sus párpados se sintieron en extremo pesados y sintió como su cuerpo se apagaba por completo.

— Descuida sólo es un gas somnifero, pero para Demencia es un poco más que eso... — dijo Layla, dirigiéndose a Flug — hemos estado administrando en ella ciertas dosis de Escopolamina, que combinada con un poco de Ketamina, tendremos el arma perfecta, un arma que puede ser bien aprovechada en lugar de pudrirse en la cárcel. Por desgracia, no diría lo mismo de ti Kenning. — Flug se paralizó más de lo que ya estaba, nadie podía llamarlo así, pero qué podía hacer en ese estado, miró en dirección a Demencia y esta yacía completamente inmóvil en el suelo, lo último que vió antes de ser bañado en la profunda oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

— ¡Doctor Flugslys! ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! — se escuchaba una voz masculina llamándole, a la vez que movía con aparente fuerza su hombro derecho, intentando despertarlo por completo de su trance.  
No supo cuánto tiempo pasó dormido, pero sentía que había sido como una eternidad, abrió sus párpados lentamente, sus ojos ardían y aún se sentía cansado.

— ¡Despierta por favor! — fué entonces cuando recordó en donde estaba y qué situación transcurría, reaccionando al instante, se levantó de golpe y buscó a Demencia con la mirada y para su desgracia, ella no se encontraba por ningún lado, se la habían llevado solo a ella. Flug miró a la entrada de la celda y la puerta estaba abierta, pues la única persona con él ahí era... ¿Hunter? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?. El científico lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?. Rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí... — le dijo Hunter, pero en un parpadeo Flug alcanzó su arma a unos metros de él y poniéndose de pie, le apunto con su arma al hombre de traje azul oscuro.

—¿En dónde está? ¿A dónde mierda la llevaron? — preguntó Flug con mucha ira en sus palabras. Hunter se reincorporó lentamente, levantando las manos.

— Flug, sólo baja el arma... estoy de tu lado.

— ¡Cállate! Ahora me vas a decir la ubicación de Demencia o voy a... — Flug se detuvo por completo al notar algo inusual en el elegante traje de Hunter, justo en la solapa izquierda había un logo, al parecer estaba bordado, era el logo de... ¡¿Black Hat Organization?!.  
El logo del sombrero.

— ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! Explicame qué es eso. — ordenó Flug sin dejar de apuntarle. Hunter comprendió y miro en dirección a la solapa de su saco.

— ¿Esto?... es un logo de BHO, doctor.

— ¡Eso ya lo sé maldición! ¡Hunter dime ahora qué...!

— Jamás trabajé para _Men Witouth Hats_ , mi verdadero nombre es Savage Gray y Black Hat... quiere hablar muy seriamente con usted.

— ¿Q-qué?... — Flug estaba sumamente confundido y no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír — ... Pero, y qué hay de los correos amenazantes y...

— Fué Layla. Pudo haber parecido que eran de mi autoría pero no es así, utilizó las iniciales de su apellido para firmarlos, pero nunca su nombre.

Flug intentaba procesar tal revelación, pero la tensión y el terror volvieron a sus músculos cuando un extraño viento negro envolvió poco a poco toda el área, la temperatura pareció descender unos grados y entonces, la verdadera oscuridad se hizo presente. El mismísimo Black Hat salió caminando con suma tranquilidad de entre la espesa niebla formada anteriormente. Nada en él parecía fuera de lugar, como siempre, temible e intimidante.

— ¡Je-jefecito! — exclamó Flug aterrado ante la presencia súbita del espectro. Cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Black Hat lo miró sin expresión alguna, y se acercó más.

— Creí que ya nunca más volveríamos a vernos las caras, doctor. — habló Black Hat, causando un terror indescriptible por sus palabras, no era lo que decía, si no, cómo lo decía.

— Mi Lord Black Hat, se han llevado a Demencia, ahora mismo deben estar por llegar a la sede de encuentro. — avisó Savage. Black Hat simplemente sonrió complacido.

— Pe-pero yo... no entiendo...— decía Flug, sumamente confundido, mirando a ambos.

— Flug, a veces pienso que no te sirve de nada tener una mente tan brillante, es claro que eres tonto por naturaleza. Savege Gray y yo somos socios desde antes que usted decidiera dejar BHO. ¿De verdad creyo que no haría nada al respecto contra todo aquel que se burlaba de mí? — dijo Black Hat con su furia y aura oscura, incrementando paso a paso. Flug tragó en seco e instintivamente se tocó el cuello, recordando las torturas que él y Demencia sufrían entre las garras de aquel demonio.

— Todo siempre fué parte del plan, tú también, Demencia, todos. Por supuesto que no contamos con tu amorío con ella, ni que Layla se moviera con astucia, para nuestra fortuna, eso está por cambiar ahora. — dijo Savage con un toque de entusiasmo.

— Doctor Flug, Black Hat Organization, está por ofrecer el más grande servicio de todos los tiempos. Vamos a darle la oportunidad a todos nuestros socios y clientes de ser partícipes de un evento inaudito; _el genocidio heróico_.  
El anuncio se realizó ayer, así que hoy es nuestro _día_ _D_.

— Se refiere a... ¿acabar con absolutamente todos los héroes, señor? — preguntó Flug, sabiendo la obvia respuesta. Pero el demonio no contestó.

— Tú quieres a Demencia de vuelta, y a BHO le hace falta un buen secuaz, has que todo esto valga la pena y aprovecha la oportunidad. — respondió Savage en su lugar.

— 505 insistió en venir, así que no me interesa si algo malo le sucede, de hecho, no me interesa con ninguno de ustedes... ¡505! — gritó Black Hat llamando más fuerte al oso celeste, quien se asomó con cautela por la entrada a la prisión y en cuanto vió a Flug, la alegría se pintó en todo su ser, corrió rápidamente hasta su creador, se metió a la celda y lo abrazó tan fuerte que casi le rompe las costillas al pobre científico, en sus ojos había lagrimas que casi resbalaron, y para Flug también.

— Patético — dijo Black Hat, asqueado de tal escena — más les vale que se muevan escorias, no tenemos tiempo. — Black Hat salió del lugar con Savage siguiéndole el paso. Una vez solos, el oso lo ayudó a levantarse y se abrazaron de nuevo.

— Brawh — exclamó el oso.

— Yo también te extrañé pachoncito...

— ¿Ahro?.

— No pachoncito, estoy bien, pero ahora, debemos ir por Demencia ¿vale?. Se la llevaron unos monstruos horribles y nos toca protegerla ¿de a cuerdo? — preguntó Flug a 505, y este asintió rápidamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, 505 estiro su pata hasta el científico para entregarle algo, su creador lo miró confundido pero aún así tomó el objeto que el oso celeste le daba.  
Flug abrió sus ojos como platos, cuando reconoció esa USB, una que había guardado por mucho tiempo, de ella colgaba un pedazo de listón con el otro extremo roto, si bien faltaba una joya, una que otra mujer que no era la propietaria portaba sinica e injustamente en su asqueroso dedo, hace unas horas.

— Gracias, amigo. — Flug sabía perfectamente qué contenía aquel dispositivo y por unos segundos sus ojos le picaron con lágrimas amenazantes, a las cuales no permitió salir. Flug apretó la USB con fuerza en un puño, iría por Demencia, moriría por ella de ser necesario, pero esto se terminaba hoy.


	20. Chapter 20: Parabellum Parte 1

20\. Parabellum [Parte 1].

 _Si me quedo contigo. Si estoy eligiendo mal._  
 _No me importa nada._  
 _Si estoy perdiendo ahora, pero gano después._  
 _Eso es todo lo que quiero._  
 _Lo que sea que pase en el futuro, confía en el destino, no intentes hacer nada más._  
 _Incluso cuando sientas que sí._

 _\- Cecilia Krull (My Life Is Going On)._

Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujaba en las comisuras de su boca bien pintada en carmesí. Caminaba por los pasillos de aquella gran sede de encuentros heroicos y benévolos, todo aquel que se la topará le enviaba un elogio o felicitaciones, todo era éxito y triunfo para la mujer castaña, la primera y única en capturar al Alebrije y en parte al científico loco de BHO, solo faltaba dar con un extraño oso celeste y el mismísimo Black Hat, pero ya habría tiempo para ello. Ahora, solo le interesaba mostrar los primeros frutos de su cosecha.  
Layla llegó a una enorme habitación custodiada por un par de guardias de élite, ellos le permitieron entrar enseguida.

\- Señorita Layla, el Alebrije está despertando, será mejor que tome precaución. - advirtió un médico colaborador de la organización.

\- Descuida, lo tengo todo bajo control, ahora permíteme verla. - el médico asintió y abrió una puerta de la celda en donde Demencia estaba recluida nuevamente. Al entrar, en efecto, Demencia comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia lentamente, parpadeando para adaptarse a la poca luz del lugar, se encontraba sujeta a un hand _truck*_ con varias correas firmemente ajustadas. La chica lagarto cruzó miradas con la mujer frente a ella, esta la sujetó del mentón y Demencia trató de apartar su cara, pero Layla presionó su mandíbula con fuerza obligándola a quedarse quieta.

\- No, no, shhh... tranquila no voy a dañarte, solo trato de ayudarte...  
Sin embargo, dado que ni la terapia electroconvulsiva funcionó en tí, no queda otra solución,excepto... convertirte en el arma más letal de "Men Witouth Hats", créeme que nunca quise llegar a esto pero... la otra opción era que continuarás desperdiciando tu vida en BHO, y yo no iba a permitirlo... - Layla cubrió la boca de Demencia y el médico de hace un rato preparó una jeringuilla, acercándose a ella por instrucción de Layla, así que continuó con el gaslighting*. - lo siento mucho _Mariana_.

De golpe, Demencia abrió sus ojos como platos pero en ese instante pudo sentir como una aguja era inyectada en su yugular, el dolor era intenso y eso le hizo cerrarlos y querer gritar, pero le era totalmente imposible por Layla sujetándola, quiso forcejear pero el dolor en su cuello comenzó a ser insoportable, sintió un intenso hormigueo recorrer cada extremo de su cuerpo y un mareo la desconcertó, de pronto, su ritmo cardíaco aumentó en gran medida y su mente se fue nublando poco a poco. Sintió que este podría ser el fin, pues su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro, todo se oscurecía, y a pesar de estar despierta, no sentía que tuviera el control de ella misma, entonces, si este era el final... solo podía pensar en una última persona; _Flug_.

Y de repente, nada. La cuerda de su cordura terminó por romperse.  
Con un grito, Demencia empezó a moverse violentamente en su lugar, la pupila de su ojo bueno se dilató por completo, sus latidos iban a mil por hora, y su conciencia se había marchado, ya no era una simple chica demente, ahora solo era como un animal salvaje que estaría a punto de ser amaestrado.

\- Es la hora, desde hoy solo sigue mis órdenes, por favor llevenla a la plataforma para presentarla, y tranquilos, no les hará daño a menos que sean villanos... ¿verdad Demencia?- habló Layla. Demencia dejó de retorcerse para mirar a la mujer, no le respondió, sin embargo, fue respuesta suficiente para saber que ella había entendido la instrucción de la castaña.

Mientras tanto a las afueras del recinto, un elegante Cadillac se adentraba en el estacionamiento del lugar para aparcar. Savage, Flug y 505 estaban en el interior, preparándose para bajar y entrar en acción.

\- Recuerda, si quieres que tu novia salga con vida de esta, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Layla aún no sospecha de mí y quiero suponer que el resto tampoco, a excepción de tí, claro, aunque la verdad dudo que ella ya les haya dicho algo, esta tan ocupada con tu Alebrije que ni siquiera le importa lo demás... por cierto ¿tu sabes porqué?. - preguntó Savage. Mientras Flug negaba con la cabeza y cargaba una de sus tantas armas mejoradas, tanto de su propia mano como las de la organización, Savage le otorgó una que otra por si a caso debía defenderse. Aquel hizo lo mismo, escondiendo bajo su saco una _Luger Parabellum P08_ ; una de las armas más famosas y legendarias de la historia, debido a su estilizado diseño y elegancia, ya que era una pistola perfectamente balanceada y agradable de disparar. Se cuenta que algunos soldados alemanes, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, enterados de que los soldados aliados deseaban fervientemente llevarse una pistola _Luger_ como trofeo de guerra, solían tirar este tipo de pistolas desechadas en el campo de batalla, conectadas a un mortal artefacto explosivo. Así, cuando el soldado aliado veía la pistola y la levantaba con alborozo, activaba un mecanismo explosivo, falleciendo al instante o quedando horriblemente mutilado.  
Siendo obsoleta y una reliquia, la conservó como un regalo que fue pasando de generación en generación por su familia, a partir de quién sabe qué tatarabuelo.  
Y aún conservaba un par de balas, que bien podrían servir.

\- No pero en cuanto lo sepa, no dudaré en hacerle daño, mucho daño. - contestó Flug, mirando con odio el rayo congelador que sostenía ante la mención de Layla. - Y... ¿Black Hat?.

\- Se nos unirá más tarde, así que relájate y prepárate para el show, sólo muestra tu credencial de acceso como siempre y nos dejaran pasar ¡andando! - Savage bajó de su vehículo y se encaminó a la entrada.  
Flug volteó a los asientos de atrás para darle instrucciones a 505.

\- Muy bien pachoncito, ya sabes qué hacer, intenta colarte por la parte trasera del edificio sin que te vean, debería de haber alguna puerta o ventana, y acuérdate, si los guardias de atrapan, abrazalos muy fuerte hasta que se duerman ¿vale? - el oso celeste asintió mientras él y su creador compartían un fugaz abrazo, justo después, Flug bajó del vehículo para reunirse con Savage y entrar por Demencia, posteriormente, 505 haría lo suyo.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la entrada principal, tal y como lo había mencionado Savage, solo autorizaban la entrada a personal de MWH ó invitados heroicos o especiales.

\- Llegan tarde caballeros. - dijo uno de los guardias.

\- Una disculpa enorme, el tráfico era terrible. - mintió Savage, nuevamente en su papel de Hunter.

\- Muy bien, entonces no se demoren más, el evento está por comenzar, adelante. - los dos guardias permitieron a Flug y Savage pasar, pero a sus espaldas, ambos asintieron entre sí, en acuerdo por algo. Únicamente habían caminado algunos metros por el extenso pasillo, cuando notaron que uno de los guardias de la entrada los seguía de cerca, Savage miró por el rabillo del ojo al doctor y este a su vez comprendió que debían desacelerar el paso un poco.  
Savage no se calló por más tiempo y decidió descubrir las verdaderas intenciones del hombre a sus espaldas.  
\- No sabía que necesitábamos un guardaespaldas.

\- La señorita Layla me ha pedido que los escolte personalmente.

\- Sí, solo que hay un problema... - Savage y Flug se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo - no necesitamos un guía de turistas.  
Y como si de un relámpago se tratase, Savage llevó la parte superior de su frente hacia la nariz y rostro del sujeto, pues un cabezazo fué suficiente para noquear fácilmente al guardia. Fué tan ágil que ni siquiera el arma de alto calibre que llevaba lo pudo defender.  
Flug se quedó sorprendido por la acción del hombre, quien a raíz de esto levantó del suelo la Carabina M4 (Fusil) que el guardia llevaba consigo.

\- Que bonita, creo que me la quedaré - dijo Savage refiriéndose al arma y tomando la delantera - continuemos.

Flug no dijo nada, pero de alguna forma sentía algo de envidia por el hombre maduro que lo estaba superando en mucho aspectos, al menos el científico agradecía que no tuviera un cerebro como el suyo, ya que al menos era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso al alardear de sí.  
Dejando de lado su inutilidad para los combates, se dedicó a lo que mejor sabía hacer; pensar y planear.  
Savage ya había visitado el lugar algunas veces con anterioridad, por lo que sabía perfectamente en donde estaba cada cuarto o sala, subieron al segundo piso y revisaron todos y cada uno de los rincones posibles, pero sin éxito.

\- Deberíamos revisar el sótano o el hangar, es probable que tengan a tu chica allí.

Flug asintió y lo siguió de nuevo, ciertamente no tenía muchas opciones, y ponerse a protestar o querer liderar, solo haría que las cosas se fueran otro poquito más a la mierda. Mientras bajaron las escaleras, observaron que un par de siluetas se acercaban, así que Savage y Flug decidieron retroceder para esconderse atrás de los pilares al inicio de las escaleras. Ambos guardias pasaron de largo, sin notar la presencia de ambos villanos, pero en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente, Flug disparó su rayo congelador en ellos, inmovilizado enseguida su andar.  
Savage lo miro sorprendido y casi orgulloso, Flug en cambio respiraba con nerviosismo. Al menos quería demostrar que también era rudo y porqué trabajaba para la mayor organización del mal bajo el mando de Black Hat. Eso si aún el demonio no lo despedía.

\- Eso fue sorprendente, ahora veo porque eres el vicepresidente de BHO. - le dijo Savage mientras continuaban bajando.

\- Pues... gracias, supongo.

Unos metros más adelante, proveniente de una sala, se escuchó por un altavoz que un hombre hablaba, dando inicio al gran evento preparado, por desgracia eso significaba que habían llegado tarde; tenían a Demencia en su poder. Observaron que un guardia custodiaba la entrada al salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo el suceso. Flug y Savage se miraron cómplices y el doctor preparó su rayo congelante de nuevo.  
Con la entrada una vez despejada, se acercaron para observar mejor.  
Se escucharon aplausos y vítores cuando un hombre de al menos cuarenta años subió al podio, situado en un escenario previamente montado, este vestía un atuendo muy similar al estilo militar, probablemente fuera un mayor del ejército o probablemente de algun organismo de justicia anti villanos.

\- Bienvenidos y bienvenidas sean todos ustedes, a nuestra reunión anual de héroes. Hoy, me siento especialmente honrado de contar con la presencia de _"Men Witouth Hats",_ y su equipo de _"Podemos bailar"_ , ya que de no ser por ellos, este día no sería tan especial. - se oyeron más aplausos y el hombre agradeció - cabe destacar que me siento muy entusiasmado por la sorpresa que nos tienen preparada, un logro del que estaremos muy orgullosos. Por favor, reciban con gran fervor a nuestros amigos y colegas; Layla Thovar y Tayler Hunter, líderes de este gran proyecto también conocido como: _"La caída del sombrero"_.

Flug miró a Savage y él solo pudo negar con la cabeza, asegurándole que nadie tenía idea de su engaño, a excepción de Layla al parecer.  
Y entonces, hizo acto de presencia, los aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, ella agradeció conmovida.

\- Quiero agradecer a todos por este magnífico recibimiento y por acompañarnos en esta hermosa tarde, por desgracia mi compañero Hunter no podrá estar con nosotros hoy, pero estoy bastante segura de que hará cualquier cosa para no perderse esto... y como el tiempo apremia, permítanme presentar ante ustedes, el mayor logro hasta ahora de parte de MWH, un resultado favorable de nuestro ya mencionado proyecto. Cabe mencionar que a pesar de ser solo el primer paso, tenemos la pauta para lograr eso y más, esto es solo es comienzo, así que, damas y caballeros, héroes y organizaciones anti villanos del mundo... - el suelo del escenario comenzó a abrirse y de este salió lentamente un contenedor trasparente de acrílico, y en su interior albergaba a una chica fuera de control, quien no pudo soportar la luz del lugar, ni el ruido, ni nada. Ella empezó a arremeter con fuerza y enojo contra la paredes cristalinas de su prisión. - Les presento al elemento más letal de BHO, la causa de tantas bajas y muertes, tanto de nuestros agentes como de otros héroes; el Alebrije.

La plataforma se detuvo, dejando en exhibición a Demencia, completamente fuera de sí en su prisión, todos quedaron pasmados y boquiabiertos, se escuchaban murmullos, al parecer nadie podía creer lo que veía, después de unos segundos la realidad los golpeó, estallando en aplausos y gritos de eufória para la autora de tan impresionante logro, y no dudaron en celebrar ante tal hazaña.

Flug observaba únicamente a Demencia, pero no la reconoció, hace unas horas ella estaba completamente _"normal"_ , ahora se comportaba como un completo animal salvaje, y bueno, era cierto que Demencia no era ni de lejos _Madame modales_ , y que arrastrarse por las paredes como la mitad lagarto que era, no la diferenciaba del todo de no ser un animal, en este caso reptil, pero esto era diferente, algo estaba mal con ella, Flug lo sabía perfectamente porque una vez ya había lidiado con un comportamiento como ese, y eso había sido cuando la _"resucitó"_ , el día que ambos fueron contratados por Black Hat, desgraciadamente también sabía el método para contrarrestar el efecto que la hacía actuar así, aunque todavía no quería llegar a esos extremos.  
Ya buscaría opciones, por ahora solo quería asesinar a Layla. Flug sujetó su arma y se adelantó pero enseguida Savage lo detuvo por el hombro.

\- Espera, ¡¿qué rayos haces?!.

\- Observame. - Flug movió su hombro bruscamente para que el hombre lo soltara y comenzó a caminar adentro del gran salón con dirección al podio, ignorando toda advertencia y suplica de Savage, pero antes de si quiera dar otro paso, un atroz y frío viento oscuro resopló en toda el área, la fuerza fue tanta que incluso logró romper todo vidrio de los ventanales que decoraban el recinto. Todo el mundo se quedó quieto, casi petrificado, Layla también, incluso Flug, cuya presencia no había sido notada todavía. Entonces, algo en el ambiente se tornó tenso, el clima nubló más y el tiempo pareció detenerse, algunos héroes se pusieron de pie y en guardia, para cualquier cosa que pudiera presentarse, listos para entrar en acción, pero solo pudieron ver con horror como las sombras que proyectaban cada unos de los presentes era arrancada y extraída del suelo y de ellos, de éstas una extraña silueta negra fue tomando forma, creciendo mientras avanzaba lenta y rigurosamente hasta el escenario. El nerviosismo de Layla fue muy bien escondido aunque sus piernas le dictaban que corriera, sin embargo, un héroe jamás huye, mucho menos... cuando Black Hat se materializa frente a él, o ella.

Su respiración casi se detuvo cuando tuvo a centímetros de su rostro al mismísimo demonio, amo y señor de la maldad, Layla quiso retroceder pero cayó inmediatamente hacia atrás, quiso levantarse pero de pronto, unas extrañas raíces con un aspecto parecido al de unas manos momificadas, brotaron del suelo y le sujetaron las muñecas, inmovilizandola, ahora de verdad estaba preocupada.

Los presentes miraban expectantes y sin mover un solo músculo, incluso Flug permanecía inmóvil pero alerta, Savage se unió a ellos, su rostro era apacible e impecable como siempre, en una fracción de segundo, Layla cruzó miradas con él y la confusión se apoderó de ella, Savage apartó la vista y decidió observar al demonio que se encontraba imponente sobre el escenario, fué cuando una diminuta sonrisa cruzó los labios de aquel hombre, que Layla comprendió la treta, había sido engañada y vaya que confiaba en él.  
Black Hat se dignó a mirar a las escorias heroicas a sus pies, justo después dirigió su atención a una insana Demencia, acercándose al contenedor colocó su monstruosa mano en el cristal, la chica lagarto dejó de pelear pero el odio en sus ojos era indescriptible.

\- ¿Se atreven a burlarse de mí? - dijo Black Hat, con la voz más temible y horrible que nunca, aunque no lo parecía, realmente estaba enojado, muy enojado. - Supongo que pensaron que obteniendo una de las piezas de mi Organización podrían derrocarme. Sí que son patéticos.

Los distintos héroes se prepararon para atacar al villano, pero por supuesto, no contaban con que este no venía solo. Mientras se le acercaban a Black Hat de modo amenazante, sonrió petulante, mostrando sus verdes y puntiagudos dientes.

\- Pero a pesar de ello, hoy es un día muy especial para mí y todos mis contribuyentes. Estoy bastante seguro de estarán más que complacidos de ser parte de mi organización, es por eso que también los invito a todos ustedes patéticos y miserables insectos, a participar en mi gran evento. - y en un instante Black Hat chasqueo sus dedos, de pronto desde las ventanas, puertas y demás comenzaron a entrar todos aquellos villanos conocidos y por conocer, siendo allegados a BHO.

Tras decir esto, los héroes se dispusieron a defenderse ante cualquier ataque por parte de los antagonistas de su día, Dark Phantom entró por la puerta principal, haciendo gala como si todos lo esperaran únicamente a él, Mawrasite saltó desde una ventana junto con su parásito, Metauro destrozó un muro aledaño para hacer acto de presencia por igual, Penumbra cubrió con un velo de niebla oscura el área y un sinfín de villanos aparecieron en escena, sorprendiendo a más de uno. Y más aún cuando una extraña aura morada y oscura emanaba de sus cuerpos.

\- Black Hat Organization les agradece su preferencia, esperando que su adquisición sea de lo más espléndida. Feliz masacre. - dijo por último el demonio, no lo repitió dos veces cuando el mundo en aquella sala colapsó, heroes y villanos peleando por matarse entre ellos, sin embargo, los clientes de BHO la estaban pasando estupendo, dotados de sus propios poderes, y una exclusiva energía oscura temporal, otorgada por Lord Black Hat, como el bonus de pagar una enorme cantidad de dinero para participar en ese festín de sangre.

\- ¡Infeliz maldito! - se oyó decir al fondo, el autor se la maldición dicha; _el Capitán Justicia_ , quien se acercaba volando velozmente con dirección a Black Hat, listo para atacarlo, aunque no contaba con que el demonio también tendría su as bajo la manga, pues con solo dar media vuelta, Black Hat lo esquivó, Justicia pasó de largo y se detuvo para confrontar nuevamente al espectro, y no vió venir cuando Black levantó su mano hacia él y la cerró en un puño, el Capitán abrió los ojos como platos, cuando sintió tan vivamente que algo se amarraba a su tráquea, estrangulandolo, él llevó sus manos hasta su cuello para tratar de quitar lo que sea que lo estuviera atacando, pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada, era una fuerza intangible que lo asfixiaba lenta y dolorosamente, sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno pero eso ya no sería posible, sin embargo, se negó a suplicar, sabía que el demonio esperaba eso, quiso articular algo, y de pronto, el sonido de algo quebrandose, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo tan pronto como su corazón se detuvo, parecía un vil muñeco de trapo cuando Black Hat lo dejó caer, los que observaron quedaron atónitos, entre ellos Layla, que aún permanecía en el suelo, grabandose en la mente cada detalle de lo sucedido, entonces se dio cuenta, su respiración se volvió nerviosa y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando su cerebro hizo click; Black Hat acababa de asesinar al Capitán Justicia. Uno de los héroes más grandes y reconocidos en el mundo.  
Más que una desgracia, fue la gota que derramó el vaso para ella, Black Hat sonrió siniestramente pero antes de que fuera su turno de ser asesinada, Black Hat desvió su atención hacia otro puñado de héroes que se le acercaban amenazantes en venganza de su colega caído. Layla aprovechó esta oportunidad para huir, estiró con fuerza sus manos y por suerte la raíces que la sujetaban se rompieron, ya que al no ser controladas más por Black Hat, perdieron su magia, ella se levantó a trompicones y corrió hasta una puerta que llevaba a otro pasillo cerca del escenario, en ese instante un témpano de hielo pasó rozando su brazo derecho, estrellándose contra el muro a metros de ella, miró sobre su hombro para identificar a su agresor e intercambió miradas con el doctor Flugslys mientras este le apuntaba con su rayo congelador, había fallado ese tiro y no planeaba fallar el siguiente.

Layla sabía que tenía que deshacerse de él para poder escapar, por ello, supo a que peón mover en su tablero. Sacó un pequeño dispositivo similar a un control remoto y presionó un botón, en ese momento, el contenedor que mantenía cautiva a Demencia se abrió, liberando a la bestia. Ella salió furiosa y lista para atacar a diestra y siniestra, fuera quien fuera.

\- ¡DEMENCIA! - le gritó Layla para llamarla, Flug observó confundido la acción, y se inquietó un poco cuando la susodicha los miró a ambos completamente desquiciada. - ¡Acabalo!.

Con esta orden Demencia se abalanzó sin dudar hasta Flug, quien no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar siquiera, su rayo congelador fue arrojado lejos de su alcance, quedando indefenso, Layla nuevamente emprendió su ida, y antes de cruzar el umbral, un impacto de bala le perforó el hombro, manchando de sangre su elegante atuendo, gritó ante el dolor y instantáneamente se cubrió la zona herida, pero una vez más se atrevió a identificar a su atacante.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, Layla! - gritó Savage con su Luger Parabellum en mano. Layla maldijo por lo bajo, pero no hizo ni caso, tan rápido como pudo, corrió fuera de aquella sala de muerte, Savage apretó los dientes y se dispuso a ir tras ella, no sería difícil hallarla, estaba herida y sabía que no iría muy lejos, por lo que se apresuró a seguir el rastro de sangre en el camino.  
Mientras tanto, Demencia estaba sobre Flug, tratando de morderlo con sus afiladas cuchillas dentales, Flug usaba toda la fuerza que tenía para apartarla, la chica lagarto lograba acomodarle uno que otro arañazo en la bolsa de su cara, así que la misma se fue rompiendo pedazo a pedazo.

\- !Dem... porfavor no me obligues a lastimarte! - decía Flug mientras forcejeba con la chica. - Esta... no eres... tú. - decía con trabajo. Pero Demencia no le entendía, ni siquiera lo reconocía, nuevamente Flug volvía a ser un completo extraño para ella, un simple intruso al cual deseaba matar, por órdenes de su nueva _"jefa"_. Ese pensamiento lo entristeció e hizo que su furia también incrementara, con ello, la fuerza de quién sabe dónde en sus brazos y piernas para alejar a Demencia, se armó de valor y le propinó un rodillazo en la boca del estómago a la chica, esta se retorcío y Flug la golpeó nuevamente con su pie, lanzandola hasta el piso lejos de su alcance, no le agradó para nada haberle hecho daño a su novia, pero dejó de ser amable cuando supo que Layla podría estar escapando justo ahora, pues alcanzó a ver como Savage la perseguía. Echo un vistazo rápido a Demencia, quien rápidamente se reincorpraba, lista para el segundo round, Flug podía tener un plan pero no quería considerarlo una opción, ya que implicaba lastimar a Demencia una vez más, realmente no deseaba llegar a esos extremos, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró a correr por la puerta donde Savage y Layla cruzaron.

Pisándole los talones también vendría Demencia.

 _ ***Hand truck:**_  
Un carro de mano, también conocido como un vehículo de dos ruedas, es un cuadro de movimiento en forma de L, con asas en un extremo, ruedas en la base, con una pequeña repisa para colocar objetos, plana contra el piso cuando la carretilla está en posición vertical.

 _ ***Gaslighting**_ :  
Es un abuso psicológico que consiste en cambiar la percepción de la realidad que tiene otra persona, haciéndole creer que todo lo que ve, recuerda o capta es producto de su invención.


	21. Chapter 21: Parabellum Parte 2

21\. Parabellum [Parte 2].

 _5,4, 3, 2, 1._  
 _El sostiene el arma contra mi cabeza,_  
 _cierro mis ojos y ¡bang! estoy muerta._  
 _Sé que él sabe que me esta matando por misericordia. Y aquí voy._  
 _Él sostiene mi cuerpo en sus brazos,_  
 _él no quizo hacer ningún daño,_  
 _y él me abraza fuerte._  
 _Oh, él hizo todo para liberarme de las cosas horrendas que vienen en la vida._  
 _Y él llora y él llora._

— _Aurora Aksnes [Murder song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)]_

A estas alturas deseaba que Savage ya hubiera dado con Layla, pero sabía que si no era así, él tendría que acabar con lo que empezó, había un sin fin de pasillos y habitaciones, así que mientras corría, se detenía apenas unos segundos para comprobar el interior de alguna o asomarse dentro de otra para encontrar a Savage o Layla, todo esto mientras Demencia le seguía el paso, él ya le llevaba unos metros de ventaja y en cuanto escuchaba sus gruñidos y gritos se apresuraba a correr por el siguiente corredor.

Flug tenía que pensar en algo y pronto, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fué que sería mejor esconderse en alguna habitación para despistar a Demencia. Un cobarde, como siempre. Pensó.  
Estaba por doblar la siguiente esquina cuando se estampó con algo sumamente blando y suave, él cayó al suelo algo aturdido, se tocó la cabeza y observó su obstáculo, en ese instante no pudo estar más que aliviado y de alguna manera feliz, sobretodo cuando sintió como un par de patas esponjosas lo levantaban, una vez de pie lo único de hizo fue abrazar fugazmente a su amigo.

— ¡Pachoncito, estas aquí...! — el oso celeste lo apretujo con cariño, pero lamentablemente ese tierno momento fue interrumpido por un grito furioso a la lejanía. 505 se asustó un poco por ello y se aferró más a su creador. Flug lo protegería siempre, pero ahora no creía poder hacerlo, no del todo, así que rápidamente y como pudo se apartó de su peludo amigo, y le hizo señas de que lo siguiera en silencio, el oso confundido pero obediente lo siguió hasta un pasillo que conectaba a otra sala, había una puerta, por lo que Flug intentó abrirla de nuevo sin éxito, el bufó ante su mala suerte, y su amigo continuaba temblando de nervios, pero al menos estaban alejados de las garras de Demencia... por ahorita.

— Escucha chiquito, no puedes permanecer aquí, debes salir ¿vale? Nos veremos afuera. — decía Flug con total paternalismo, pero 505 al oír esto solo negó con la cabeza, él simplemente no deseaba dejar solo al científico —, porfavor 505, Demencia... bueno ella...

Y de pronto una sorprendente idea le cruzó la mente, podía ser algo cruel pero debía intentarlo. Si Demencia quería atacarlo, usaría a 505 como escudo viviente, puesto que este podía soportar casi cualquier tipo de daño en su piel y huesos.  
Flug sabía que debía seguir buscando a Layla y Savage, así que se dispuso a contarle, no todo pero sí lo suficiente al oso para que pudiera comprender su plan.

La energía en su cuerpo iba mermando poco a poco cuando su sangre escapaba por su herida en el hombro, donde ese hijo de perra le había disparado, le dolía como el infierno pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, tenía que irse cuanto antes, había llamado a un helicóptero para llevarla y un equipo de élite extra que viniera a auxiliar a sus colegas, sin embargo, sabía que ella era una egoísta al dejar tirados a todos los demás, aunque realmente, Layla era la que corría más peligro, pues al ser la autora intelectual de todo ese desmadre, se posicionaba principalmente en la mira de Black Hat y pudiera que también en la de sus allegados.

A pesar de todo esto, la decisión ya estaba tomada, y con todo lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, a su alrededor y en su vida diaria, estaba más que cansada de tener que lidiar con la crueldad. Ahora, sería ella quien sería cruel, pero no solo serlo por que sí o porque su bondad se haya terminado, si no todo lo contrario, utilizaría esa amargura acumulada en ella para hacer un bien al mundo y acabar de una vez por todas con todos los villanos habidos y por haber.  
¿De verdad jugaría a ser Dios?  
Pues, si él no hacía su trabajo, ella lo haría por él.

Llegó al helipuerto que se encontraba en el techo del recinto, observó la vista que tenía delante de ella, las olas de un extenso mar chocaban contra las piedras cercanas al inmueble, dado que este se encontraba situado a las orillas del risco, por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de que aquella fué una idea estupida y si un día veía al arquitecto de tan brillante hazaña, no dudaría en abofeteralo por ello.  
Su transporte aún no llegaba y cada vez se sentía peor, entonces, susurró el nombre de Demencia por el manos libre que llevaba, para que detectara su voz y por ende su ubicación, pensó en regresar por ella más tarde pues de lo contrario no se habría molestado en armar todo ese circo con tal de recuperar a su _"amiga",_ pero en vista de que se encontraba frágil y expuesta, era mejor que la chica lagarto interviniera por ella. Aún no comprendía del todo porqué su plan había fallado, talvez la única constante en todo esto era que realmente nadie aparte de su equipo "Podemos bailar", sabían sobre la idea de Layla para volver a Demencia un _"arma"_ , y no llevarla precisamente ante la justicia, un error que probablemente le costaría bastante. _Que mierda._ Pensó.

Al menos también le había perdido la pista a _"Hunter"_. O al menos eso pensó, hasta que escuchó un portazo provenir de por donde ella había cruzado momentos atrás, y en efecto, era el malnacido traicionero que esperaba.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto, Hunter? — preguntó Layla mientras se sostenía el hombro y su mano se ensangrentada por la presión. Savage le apuntaba nuevamente, la tenía acorralada, ella se movía despacio hacia la izquierda, casi retandolo a disparar.

— Es lo único que he querido hacer desde que te conocí. — dijo con media sonrisa socarrona. — Y por cierto, no me llamo Tayler Hunter, mi verdadero nombre es Savage Gray.

Layla pareció asombrada por la revelación, pero no tanto, puesto que de alguna manera, ella lo había engañado también.

— ¿Sorprendida?.

— En realidad no, tu creíste que te burlabas de mí, pero yo siempre he ido un paso delante de tí. En verdad eres despreciable.

— No sabes con quiénes te has metido, estas acabada. — dijo Savage quitándole el seguro a su arma cargada y lista para disparar, Layla, quien comenzó a levantar sus manos en señal de rendición, le sonrió por una fracción de segundo.

— Yo creo que no... ¿verdad Dem? — Layla habló por sobre el hombro de Savage, él de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, y antes de que pudiera visualizar completamente a la chica de larga cabellera verde de pie a unos cuantos metros a sus espaldas, fué derribado brutalmente hasta el suelo, cayendo boca abajo, sintió un peso inusual sobre él, acorralando sus piernas y brazos, estaba inmóvil y su golpe en la cabeza no iba a ayudar mucho en los próximos cinco minutos.

Mientras Demencia lo acorralaba, Layla se acercó lentamente a ambos, dejando que la sangre de su herida resbalara por sus dedos y su elegante saco, ahora maltratado y sucio, cosa que realmente no le importaba mucho a estas alturas.

— No eres más que un hombre miserable. Debo admitir que fue una maravillosa jugada, el fingir que eras de los nuestros, pero yo me encargaré de que te remitan a los más profundos confines de una cárcel, en donde espero, te pudras.

A pesar de que el rostro de Savage palpaba el rasposo concreto, logró sonreír cínicamente y trató de mirar de reojo a Layla.

— Perra... — dijo Savage como pudo.

La quijada de Layla se apretó y nuevamente lo miró con asco.

— Demencia. — la llamó e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Layla se acercó hasta la orilla del edificio, echó un rápido vistazo la altura y un ligero vértigo amenazó con llegar, a su vez, Demencia tomaba a Savage del cuello de su traje y lo levantaba en lo alto, solo las puntas de sus zapatos rozaban el suelo. Savage quiso forcejear pero Demencia apretó su agarre y el oxígeno comenzó a disminuir, entonces, ella se dirigió a donde Layla la esperaba, por instinto la chica lagarto supo muy bien que era lo que su jefa quería que hiciera, lo que deseaba que pasara. Así que lo sostuvo en el aire, amenazando con dejarlo caer en cualquier momento, Savage solo pudo sentir como sus pies se despegaban del cemento y la gravedad reclamaba su cuerpo en el vacío.  
Aún en sus más oscuros sentidos, la mujer de _"Men Witouth Hats"_ jamás se había atrevido a tal barbaridad, pero sus límites ya había desaparecido.

Bien dicen que nunca hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni cosas malas que parezcan buenas.  
¿Y eso qué? Después de todo...  
 _Los monstruos no son invencibles, sólo saben escabullirse bien._  
 _Todo mal en el planeta se puede erradicar si sabemos arrancarlo de raíz_.  
¿Verdad?

Layla lo veía fascinada y no parecía querer arrepentirse.  
— Me encargaré de Black Hat justo como contigo... adiós Savage Gray. — dijo la castaña, resaltando el nombre del villano.  
Pero antes de que Demencia pudiera soltarlo, un disparo resonó cerca de ellos, y una bala pasó rozando a unos centímetros, lo que tomó a todos desprevenidos, en especial a Layla, quien de inmediato se concentró en su nuevo agresor; Flug.  
El científico le apuntaba con la Parabellum de Savage, que levantó del piso minutos atrás, y sí, volvió a fallar su tiro, pero antes de que se piense en su pésima puntería, en realidad lo había hecho a propósito de llamar la atención de los presentes, y sin embargo, no exigió la liberación de Savage o Demencia, él solo se quedó ahí, con la furia recorriendole las venas. 505 ya no le acompañaba, pues después de despistar a Demencia, algunos héroes se les cruzaron en el camino, siendo el oso el indicado para detenerlos, mientras el doctor iba tras el resto ahora.

— ¡Demencia! — exclamó Layla como orden, y fué cuando la chica dejó caer al hombre de traje para salir corriendo en dirección a Flug, dispuesta a atacarlo de nuevo. Él no estaba listo para volver a pelear con ella, y se rehusó a propinarle algún otro golpe nuevamente. La mejor manera de evitar morir en sus manos,  
era esquivarla a toda costa, mientras formulaba un plan que pudiera ayudarlo a detenerla y recuperar su conciencia.  
Demencia y el doctor Flug cruzaron miradas, mientras ella se aproximaba velozmente hasta Flug, usando sus pies y manos, cual animal rastrero para transportarse. Flug estaba inmóvil y sólo podía apuntarle, pero antes de que Demencia se le aventara encima, la esquivó dando una pequeña maroma hacia un lado. Algo nada diferente a lo que hacía en aquellos días en la mansión, antes de que uno u otro descubriera sus sentimientos, cuando Demencia irrumpía en el laboratorio del científico para fastidiar y romper cosas, como siempre, Flug debía hacer que se marchara y lo dejara en paz, lo que culminaba en una inofensiva riña, salvo que esta no era una simple riña, ni mucho menos inofensiva.

— ¡NO,NO! ¡DEMENCIA SOY YO! — le gritó él mientras hacía todo lo posible por salvar su vida. En un intento por reincorporarse, Demencia volvió a lanzarse en su contra, Flug reaccionó a tiempo pero se tropezó en el intento, soltando el arma. Grandioso, ahora estaba desarmado, cosa que no le importó cuando se levantó para correr y alejarse nuevamente del alcance de Demencia.

Mientras tanto, Savage alcanzó a sostenerse de las orillas de la plataforma del helipuerto, evitando así una caída mortal, rápidamente maniobró para escalar y subir, se apoyó en una rodilla mientras intentaba recuper el aire. Cuando levantó la vista, observó a Layla dirigirse en dirección a su Parabellum en el suelo, con intención de recogerla, pero a su vez era precavida, vigilando, esperando que su presencia cercana no interrumpiera a Demencia de asesinar a Flug.  
Savage frunció el ceño, Layla le había visto la cara por última vez.  
Decidido, se levantó de donde estaba y se aproximó tan rápido como pudo hasta ella, antes de que tomara su propia arma. Juntó toda la fuerza que le quedaba y se arrojó contra ella, abrazandola de la cintura para empujarla lejos. Pero al estar tan cerca del perímetro, ambos cayeron del la superficie, sin embargo, Savage alcanzó a sujetarse por segunda vez de una barandilla situada debajo de la marquesina del helipuerto, pero para su mala suerte, Layla se sujetó de sus piernas para también evitar caer al vacio.

— ¡Suéltame! — exigió el hombre.

— N-no se librarán... tan fácil de mí... t-todos van a pagar. — le dijo Layla, tratando de aferrarse aún a los pantalones de Savage.

— Te estaremos esperando. — contestó Savage y con un movimiento certero, movió sus piernas, y logró patear con su talón el costado del torso de la mujer, esta gruñó, pero segundos después, pareciendo resignada, se soltó. Y mientras Layla caía, nunca le quitó la mirada de encima a Savage, y antes de precipitarse contra las turbias aguas del mar, sonrió.

Savage la vió desaparecer entre la negrura de las olas, se tomó un momento para respirar, y recordando que otra batalla más se libraba todavía en las alturas del recinto, apresuró la escalada de vuelta. Al menos se había librado al fin de esa molesta mujer, ahora, faltaba la prueba de fuego.

Demencia volvió a arremeter contra Flug, y este la libró, corriendo al otro extremo del helipuerto.

— ¡Demencia, escúchame! — le gritó Flug, pero ella simplemente ignoraba toda petición del científico. De nuevo, volvió a lanzarse para atacarlo... otra vez, Flug se alejó de ella.  
Volvieron a encontrarse mirando a los ojos del otro, molestia y furia combinada en ambos, estaban a unos metros, cada quien en un extremo equivalente. Flug decidió volver a intentarlo una vez más, aunque lo más probable era que no funcionara.  
Savage quería apoyar al científico, pero de alguna manera supo que no le correspondía esa pelea, de pronto, divisó no muy a lo lejos de él, una clase de dispositivo smartwatch, al parecer era de Layla, recordó que una vez la vió manipular uno idéntico.  
Rápidamente lo tomó y decidió lanzarlo hasta Flug, talvez podría servirle.

— ¡Hey doc! — Savage llamó la atención del científico y le lanzó el objeto, este logró atraparlo y observó con atención de qué se trataba, hizo algo de memoria y lo reconoció de inmediato, había sido el aparato con el que Layla causó un electroshock severo a Demencia. El tiempo y las opciones se le habrían acabado.  
Era ahora o nunca.

— Dem... soy yo, Flug... — comenzó a decir —, sé que no me reconoces, pero... — a Flug se le quebró un poco la garganta, Demencia continuó observando. Unas lágrimas quisieron brotar y no pudo contenerlas más bajo sus gafas y esa máscara de craft, así que se arrancó con furia la bolsa maltratada, dejando al descubierto su rostro, ese despeinado cabello rubio oscuro, esa piel pálida con algunas cicatrices adornando su piel, y sus enormes gafas ocultando sus ojos aceitunados. Ya no importaba que pudiera pasar, lo único que deseaba era traer a su Demencia de regreso y si revelando la verdad lo conseguía, no tenía nada que perder, porque prácticamente, él ya lo había perdido todo.  
Demencia no le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía casi sorprendida, pero la verdad es que solo estaba confundida, cosa que la ponía más furiosa.

— ¡Escúchame Demencia! No soy tu enemigo, esos héroes malnacidos sí, ellos solo te utilizaron, y ahora no les importa si mueres o no, buscan acabar con nosotros, pero lo que no saben, es que ellos ya están acabados. — Flug extendió su mano derecha hasta Demencia, insitando a tomarla, a su vez, escondió su mano izquierda, ocupada por el artefacto detrás de su espalda, aquel que detendría a Demencia en seco, y realmente no quería usarlo.  
Le dolía más a él que lo que le dolería a ella.

Flug no pudo soportarlo más y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran, principalmente eran producto de la desesperación y la impotencia, era débil, no existía otra forma. Así que lentamente comenzó a caminar para acercarse a ella, había dos opciones; _una_ , que ella no hiciera nada al respecto y le permitiera acercarse, o _dos_ , que ella lo atacara y terminara lo que empezó.  
 _Un final perfecto para una vida de porquería._ Pensó.

— Demencia... porfavor... — pero no pudo continuar, Demencia gritó y sin remordimientos, se lanzó corriendo contra el científico. Flug sintió su corazón detenerse en el preciso instante en el que supo que debía accionar el botón, el mismo que utilizó Layla horas atrás, si no quería morir todavía debía lanzar la descarga eléctrica a travez del grillete que Demencia portaba en su pie. Sabía perfectamente que eso traería graves consecuencias en muchos sentidos para ella, nuevamente, Flug decidiría su tortuoso destino.  
Estaba cansado de jugar con su vida, pero qué más podía hacer. Una vez más, prefería mil veces tenerla cerca, con vida, siendo otra, que lejos y muerta.  
Se vió en la misma situación del principio, cuando ellos le vendieron su alma a Black Hat.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que Demencia no se detendría y mentalmente le pidió perdón.  
Demencia estaba próxima a él, solo debía saltar y derribarlo, pero sólo a escasos centímetros, Flug presionó el botón.  
El cuerpo de Demencia se sacudió súbitamente una sola vez, sus piernas se detuvieron y sus ojos se cerraron casi al instante, suspiró y sintiendo su cuerpo desfallecer, se desvaneció en los brazos de Flug, quien la atrapó de inmediato para evitar que ella cayera precipitadamente al suelo. Pero, ahí es justo donde terminaron.

— No, no, no...Dem, perdóname, perdóname... Demencia — Flug sollozaba, mientras lentamente se resbalaba con ella hasta tocar el rugoso suelo, él estaba hincado y Demencia estaba recostada en su regazo, inconsciente. Flug seguía repitiendo las misma palabras del principio, sin poder contener más su llanto, aunque era casi inaudible, susurraba y le acariciaba la cara, finalmente, como si para que nadie pudiera ver su desastre, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Demencia, mientras continuaba su lamento.  
Se sentía tan miserable, todo era tan latente y agónico, que ni siquiera la vergüenza de estar expuesto frente a Savage o cualquiera lo hizo resistir.

Savage miraba la escena y no pudo hacer más que solo agachar la cabeza, sabía lo que era perder a un ser importante, así que no se burlaba de él científico, sentía pena por él, pero por ahora, él no era nadie para ayudarlo.  
De pronto, 505 entró apresurado por la puerta al helipuerto, y no venía sólo, Black Hat lo acompañaba, salvo que a diferencia del oso, este tenía una faceta totalmente tranquila y descuidada, con las manos en la espalda, se dedicó a observar el show. El oso, al percatarse de lo que sucedía, corrió hasta su dueño y lo vió abrazando y llorandole a una inmóvil Demencia. Esto por supuesto, lo asustó mucho, dada la inocencia del pobre, no alcanzaba a comprender todas esas áreas de crueldad y tragedia en el mundo, algo irónico siendo un empleado más de BHO. Se cubrió el hocico con sus grandes patas, y sus ojitos también se humedecieron, retrocedió un poco para tratar de darle espacio a su creador, quien al parecer aún no se había percatado de su presencia y la de su jefe.

— _**Si vis pacem, para bellum.**_ _«Si quieres la paz, prepara la guerra»._ — dijo Black Hat a la vez que del interior de su saco extraía una pequeña tarjeta, que después le entregó a 505. — Que tragedia. Mejor será que los llamémos cuanto antes, no quiero que esto arruine a mi organización.

Dicho esto, el demonio se alejó y regresó por donde vino, el oso celeste analizó lo que le había sido entregado, sus ojos se abrieron en confusión cuando leyó la inscripción el la tarjeta; _"Hospital Psiquiátrico de Hatsville"._ Centro profesional de asistencia mental.


	22. Chapter 22: Divina Comedia

22\. Divina Comedia.

" _El mundo es una comedia para los que reflexionan y una tragedia para los que sienten"_

– _Horacle Walpole_

Nunca se hubiera atrevido a tal bajeza, jamás en toda su oscura vida se habría permitido a sí mismo ablandarse por unas horas, talvez incluso días.  
Pero aquí estaba ahora, el gran y temido Black Hat, amo y señor de la maldad, conduciendo su lujoso y antiguo auto clásico color negro, uno que conservó desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y en cambio, la carroza seguía casi intacta, pareciera que los años no afectaron en lo más mínimo al vehículo, y que resguardaba para solo ocaciones sumamente importantes o asuntos de vida o muerte, ésta podía ser una de ellas.

En la parte del copiloto iba un Flug cabizbajo, en su regazo un ramo de rosas rojas descansaba. Ocasionalmente miraba por la ventana y se detenía a contar el rocío de lluvia salpicada en ella, observando como el clima contrastaba perfectamente con su estado de ánimo, con su alma.  
Y finalmente en los asientos traseros, 505 dormitaba a penas, estaba inquieto e incómodo, pero no emitía sonido ni ruido alguno para expresar su flojera o llamar la atención de su creador, no. El único sonido presente, era el que hacían los limpiaparabrisas en movimiento, cual manecillas de reloj, y la ligera lluvia golpeando la lámina incansablemente.

Ocasionalmente, Black Hat miraba de reojo a Flug ó a 505 por el espejo retrovisor, le molestaba rotundamente como sus empleados eran emocionalmente incompetentes, su actitud podía llevar a su preciada organización a la quiebra y por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Pero incluso ahora, por segunda y posiblemente última vez, concedería indulgencia. De cualquier forma, sus almas ya le pertenecían, no irían a ningún lado, mientras que los castigos y torturas serán mejor que el anterior conforme su desobediencia o sus caprichos fueran realizados.  
La idea lo animaba a tratar de relajarse por el momento, pero muy en sus adentros, descubrió que simplemente no podía. Talvez nunca le tuvo mucho afecto a la desquiciada mujer lagarto pero su lealtad era incomparable, su fuerza inquebrantable y su locura la cereza del pastel, por mucho tiempo la rechazo y juró por todo lo que es maldito en su vida que lo seguiría haciendo sin importar qué, pues el grande y poderoso Black Hat nunca ha tenido ni tendrá corazón ó sentimientos. _¿Cierto?_.  
Entonces porqué sentía como la mierda invadía cada rincón de su malvada vida.  
Decidiendo que era una pendejada el solo pensar en ello, movió su cabeza un poco en negación para sí mismo y se concentró en seguir en el camino correcto.

Flug notó su acción y lo miró de reojo también. No hubo palabra.  
No habría nada que decir o hacer de ahora en adelante que no fuera agachar la cabeza y cerrar la maldita boca, seguir órdenes al pie de la letra y sobrellevar tu última y única oportunidad para redimirte.  
Eso será mejor. Eso siempre fué lo mejor.  
Flug volvió su vista al ramo de rosas en sus piernas y un sentimiento de miseria regresó a él, como tantas otras veces, pero este fue peor, mucho peor.  
Pensó en Demencia; justo el instante en que su mente se deshilachó, cada hebra rompiéndose, y con ella un momento, palabra, acción, la situación ya no estaba en sus manos. Black Hat así lo había decretado.  
 _Ayuda profesional._ Eso es lo que dijo, y luego la protesta. El doctor de BHO puesto en duda de su propio profesionalismo, el demonio restregandole en cara su fracaso y su constante perdición, pero tenía razón, no solo por no poder ayudar a Demencia, también por su incapacidad de cumplir una promesa, esa que le había hecho desde un comienzo. Lo único que él debía hacer era evitarle las pesadillas o recuerdos que la atormentaban cada noche, eso era todo. Y ahora mírala, cautiva de sus propias paranoias, su mente rota al igual que su corazón.

 _Lo hecho, hecho esta Flug._ Fueron las palabras de Black Hat.  
Tragando saliva agridulce, espero pacientemente llegar al lugar establecido. El actual y nuevo hogar de Demencia.  
Después de unos minutos más, comenzó a divisar a la cercanía, una enorme reja de metal, de barrotes elegantes y mojados, en la cima de esta, forjado en hierro, un báculo ó vara de Asclepio adornaba la entrada, solo que en la punta, un emblema de sombrero bien conocido acompañaba su diseño, más las enormes letras el mismo material adheridas al perímetro superior;  
 _"Hospital Psiquiátrico de Hatsville"._  
Se leía.

La enorme puerta se abrió de par en par para permitir la entrada al vehículo de Black Hat, él y su personal. Continuó sin detenerse, hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto para estacionarse.  
Apagó el motor y nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo.  
Black Hat se quedó pensativo un rato, parte de él deseaba quedarse ahí y no entrar a ese nauseabundo lugar, pero por otra, debía vigilar de cerca los movimientos de cualquiera que pudiera tener contacto con héroes o algo por el estilo.  
Suspiró pesadamente y finalmente se dirigió a Flug.

— Ya puede bajar doctor. Vaya y visite a la mocosa esa. No me haga perder más mi tiempo. — le ordenó el demonio sin tan siquiera mirarlo.  
Flug no necesitaba que lo hiciera y lo agradecía, no dijo nada y tan pronto como se lo permitieron sus manos y piernas, bajo del vehículo, 505 ya había despertado por lo que también descendió junto con su creador.  
El doctor Flug se quedó de pie unos segundos, admirando el enorme inmueble frente a él, el oso celeste se sentó a su lado e imitó su acción.  
Flug suspiró con melancolía y dirigió su atención a las puertas cristalinas de la próxima entrada principal.

— Vamos pachoncito. Dem nos esta esperando. — le dijo Flug a 505 con voz temblorosa, movimiendose lenta y nerviosamente. Su fiel amigo lo seguía de cerca, Black Hat permaneció en su auto, aún indeciso de si bajar o no. Pensativo e intocable, la mirada seria contra el retrovisor, observando a Flug y 505 entrar por el par de puertas de cristal.

Su mirada recorrió cada centímetro del lugar, la recepción podría ser el lugar más cómodo de todos porque extrañamente se sentía bastante a gusto. Un área pequeña circular conformaba lo que podría ser un pequeño jardín, había plantas y flores que bien acompañaban el lugar. Había distintos personajes, todos ellos villanos, esperando pacientemente en los lugares destinados para sentarse, a los alrededores, seguramente familiares o amigos de los pacientes recluidos en el hospital.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? — preguntó la recepcionista cuando observó a Flug quedarse quieto mirando a todos.  
Flug despertó de su trance y rápidamente se dirigió a donde la mujer lo atendería, hizo un gesto a 505 para que lo siguiera de cerca y no se alejara mucho de él.

— Eh, s - si... vengo a ver a Demencia, soy el doctor Flugslys, trabajo en BHO...

— Sí, sé quien es usted, estamos enterados de su situación, después de todo, Black Hat fué el mayor contribuyente para la construcción de este sitio, por lo tanto, tienes ciertos privilegios. — decía la recepcionista sin mirar a Flug y mientras escribía una serie de cosas en su computadora.

— Pues gracias. — contestó Flug, esperando alguna instrucción para proceder con su visita. En ese instante, la mujer le hizo entrega de un gafete de identificación con el apellido Flugslys remarcado en él.

— Ella te espera en el ala B, lugar de visitas, se te pedirá que dejes tu celular y cualquier objeto que el paciente pueda utilizar en tu contra o la del personal, tienes una hora...

— Que sean dos. — dijo de pronto una voz profunda y tenebrosa, una bien conocida por todos los presentes en la sala. Flug se tensó al instante, pero no se atrevió a mirar en su dirección, el resto por el contrario, sí dirigió su vista al demonio de pie en la entrada.

— ...D-dos hora serán. — dijo sin chistar la recepcionista que enseguida hizo notar su nerviosismo. Se apresuró a dejar ir a Flug. Así que con su gafete puesto, él y 505 caminaron por el pasillo que los llevaría hasta el ala indicada. Black Hat en cambio, no los siguió, simplemente procedió a tomar asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos de la sala, sintiendo las miradas y el respeto de los otros villanos que también se encontraban allí, la habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral y nadie se aventuró a preguntar por el motivo de su presencia.

Flug y 505 divisaban todo tipo de habitaciones y puertas en su andar, siguieron así hasta que comenzaron a visualizar un jardín pequeño que adornaba un patio, en este había algunas mesitas y sillas acomodadas en orden, se dio cuenta de que algunos pacientes también se encontraban distribuidos en ellas, junto con otras personas que hablaban con ellos, justo lo que él estaba por hacer. Al llegar sucedió justo lo que la recepcionista le dijo, el no tuvo problema alguno y 505 tampoco. Algunos otros guardias vigilaban a la redonda, sea para evitar problemas o simplemente intimidar a los individuos.  
Cuando por fin entraron al patio central, Flug buscó con a Demencia, y enseguida la encontró, su distinguida melena verde era inconfundible, lo único diferente en ella era su vestimenta, pues había sido reemplazada por una camiseta de nylon blanca, pantalones del mismo color y material y un para de zapatos a juego. Ella estaba de espaldas a ellos, Flug se sintió aliviado pero no lo suficiente, ya que un inexplicable temor lo invadió, se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, tan solo mirándola, no fue hasta que sintió unos empujoncitos en su espalda que volvió a la realidad, era 505 quien lo trataba de animar a seguir adelante y llegar con Demencia. Flug sonrió debajo de su bolsa, le regaló una caricia al oso y se encaminaron hasta la mesa de encuentro.

Demencia no se percató de su presencia en ningún instante, no miraba a otro lugar que no fuera aquella mesa, le dijeron que hoy recibiría visitas, y por supuesto, sabía de quiénes se trataba, realmente estaba emocionada, aunque el tiempo parecía transcurrir de un gotero.

— Se que nunca te han  
gustado ésta clase de detalles, pero no creo que te permitan tener una guitarra eléctrica aquí. — dijo Flug acercándose al lado derecho de Demencia, entregándole directamente el ramo de rosas para ser recibido. Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero al mirar al chico de la bolsa de papel sosteniendo aquellas flores para ella, le llenó el corazón de calor y emoción.

— Flug... — dijo Demencia casi en un suspiro, quiso levantarse para poder abrazarlo pero su intención se esfumó cuando Flug cruzó al lado contrario y tomó asiento para estar frente a ella. Sus brazos se quedaron con ganas de un contacto, una sonrisita amarga fué el resultado. En su lugar el papel y unas rosas al tacto.

— ¡Bawh! — el oso celeste, en cambio, sí tuvo oportunidad de darle un pequeño abrazo, desde donde ella se encontraba sin necesidad de levantarla.

— Hola bola de pelos, también me alegra verte. — saludó Demencia con alegría.  
Después de que los tres se establecieran, Demencia fué la primera en hablar.

— Flug, te he extrañado mucho.

— Yo también, no tienes idea... amm pachoncito igual te ha extrañado demasiado — el oso asintió muy contento —, pero dime, cómo te han tratado aquí, ¿estas bien? ¿no te hace falta nada?...

— Tranquilízate Flug, estoy bien — respondió Demencia a la vez que tomaba las manos de Flug entre las suyas —, lo único que me ha hecho falta aquí son ustedes... y sobre todo tú.

Flug solo pudo sentir como su corazón se contraía, por lo que tomó más firmemente las manos de la chica. La miró con ternura y ella hizo lo mismo. De manera discreta entre sus manos, Flug le otorgó de vuelta su viejo anillo de compromiso, de alguna forma era un obsequio más, Demencia se sorprendió, pero guardo la calma y logró esconderlo entre su enmarañado cabello. Ambos se sonrieron cómplices, antes de continuar charlando.

—¿Y en las terapias? ¿Cómo te va?

— Dicen que he progresado notoriamente y que si continúo así, mejorare muy pronto.

— Lo sé, lo sé, lo mismo me han dicho una y otra vez... — Flug se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, porque podría ser un arma de doble filo — pero es porque estás en manos más competentes que las mías.

— Mentiroso... — le dijo Demencia, no como un insulto, Flug la miró confundido — tu eres el hombre más competente que jamás he conocido, por lo tanto, mientes al decirme que estoy mejor aquí que contigo.

Flug se sintió aliviado al instante, pero no pudo evitar ponerse mal de nuevo.

— Dem, sabes que ésto es por tu propio bien ¿cierto?.

— Sí, sí, es sólo que... quiero volver a la mansión, contigo, 505 y Black Hat, porfavor... — suplicó. Miró a Flug con aquellos irregulares ojos en una expresión dolida y necesitada.

— Dem, no hay otra cosa que quiera más que eso, pero debes entender que no se puede, al menos no por ahora, son órdenes de Black Hat...

Justo en ese instante, Demencia retiró sus manos de las de Flug y las colocó en su regazo, apoyadas en su ramo, esbozó una sonrisa irónica y apartó su mirada de la de Flug.

— Sí, órdenes de Black Hat, seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que no me necesita más y esta pensando en reemplazarme — dijo con molestia evidente en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no, no es eso Dem, de verdad, todo esto es solamente porque él y todos nosotros nos preocupamos por tu bienestar... ¿podrías creerme? — ésta vez fue Flug quien la miró suplicante, dejó sus manos apoyadas en la mesa, con la esperanza de que Demencia volviera a juntar las suyas con las de él, pero no lo hizo.  
Demencia lo observó pero no sintió más que traición en el momento, así que decidió apuntar y disparar.

— ¿Creerte? Casi no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo que soy y qué hago aquí. Las únicas caras conocidas para mí son ustedes, por decir mucho de la tuya, ni siquiera sé en realidad cómo luces, nunca me has dejado mirarte sin esa bolsa, recuerdo lo que tú y yo tenemos... pero después, muchas partes están en blanco. Así que no me pidas que te crea cuando ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti.

Esas últimas palabras penetraron en el corazón de Flug como dagas afiladas, no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Demencia, su Demencia, ya no confiaba en él, no más, de nuevo, volvía a ser un completo desconocido para ella. La herida se volvió más profunda cuando la escuchó sollozar, y de pronto un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas. 505 quizo abrazarla de nuevo pero su creador se lo impidió.

— Dem, por favor, si tan sólo... — comenzó el científico.

— Vete.

— ...¿Qué?... — sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Flug quiso reparar el daño. Grave error. — P-pero Demencia...

— ¡Vete! ¡¿Qué no oíste?!... — alzó la voz con una mezcla de tristeza e ira en sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba de su lugar, abrazando el ramo de rosas como si su vida dependiera de ello, arruinando las flores un poco por la acción, pero eso ya no importaba ahora. — Ya... ya váyanse.

Demencia se dirigió con paso lento y tembloroso hacia la entrada del patio, Flug permaneció inmóvil, tratando de procesar lo acontecido. De repente se levantó y corrió tras Demencia, intentando alcanzarla y detenerla.

— ¡Demencia no, espera! — la llamó sin éxito, pues cuando la vió cruzar la entrada siendo guiada por una enfermera lejos de allí, comprendió que la única oportunidad que tenía para convencerla de estar tranquila se había esfumado y de alguna dolorosa forma, también sintió que sería la última vez que la vería y desgraciadamente no comprendía porqué. Flug quiso alcanzarla más allá y seguirla, pero el par de guardias de la entrada se lo impidieron.

— Disculpe joven pero debe irse ahora, si el paciente no desea más su presencia debe retirarse cuanto antes, es la regla. — indicó uno de los guardias. Conociendo su físico lánguido y poca fuerza que poseía, Flug no hizo el intento por burlar la seguridad y cometer una locura, una que bien podría costarle la cabeza.

Con este pensamiento, solamente observó cómo Demencia se alejaba de su radar por aquel incalculable pasillo, ella le regaló una mirada por sobre su hombro, era desgarradoramente triste.  
Y aquello, fué lo último que Flug guardó de Demencia, antes de perderla de vista por ese maldito corredor.


	23. Chapter 23: Bienvenido a tú hogar

23\. Bienvenido a tú hogar.

 _Pero sé que algún día lograré salir de aquí, incluso si me lleva toda la noche o un centenar de años._  
 _Necesito un lugar en el que ocultarme, pero no puedo encontrar uno que esté cerca._  
 _Quiero sentirme viva, fuera no puedo combatir mi miedo._  
 _¿No es agradable, estar en total soledad?_  
 _Corazón de cristal, mi mente de piedra._  
 _Me haces pedazos, hasta llegar al hueso._  
 _Hola, bienvenido a casa._

 _\- Lovely (Billie Eilish ft. Khalid)_

Todavía podía sentir la humedad en sus mejillas, el frío acariciándolas cuando el aire que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas chocaba con su piel.  
La mujer de blanco que la acompañaba la llevó de vuelta a su habitación, tal y como ella se lo había pedido.

\- Tranquila, estarás mejor aquí... - comenzó a decir la enfermera mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Demencia. Y ella entró sin decir una palabra.

\- Permíteme... - dijo la mujer mientras tomaba el ramo de rosas de Demencia y las alejaba de sus manos. - ... yo las pondré en un lugar mejor.

\- Pe-pero son mías. - protestó Demencia.

\- Me asegurare de que estén a salvo no te preocupes. - diciendo esto a secas y sonriénsole falsamente, la enfermera cerró la puerta con su respectiva llave.  
Demencia se quedó allí de pie mirando a la puerta, con la estupida idea de que milagrosamente el doctor Flugslys entrara cual caballero de plata y la salvara de su perdición, pero no, eso no pasaría nunca, algo había roto, estaba segura, y probablemente no podría repararlo después. _Pensó._

\- Lástima, eran muy bonitas. - oyó decir a sus espaldas. Ella volteó para reconocer a la dueña de la voz, su compañera de habitación; _Raquel_.  
Una chiquilla esquizofrénica de no más de 17 años, internada ahí por problemas emocionales bastante severos, mientras que Demencia, por problemas mentales sumamente graves, o al menos eso le decían siempre. Ella la conoció la primera vez que ingresó ahí, justo cuando le otorgaron su habitación, la cual tendría que compartir con alguien más, alguien de su mismo sexo para evitar problemas, pero todo mundo sabe que hoy en día eso podía ser un mal chiste, conociendo las libertades y preferencias de cada quien. Y pues para aquel entonces, Raquel ya ocupaba su lado de la habitación, y además de ser la única que no la trató como basura, su única _"amiga"_ en todo el manicomio.

\- ¿Te las regaló tu novio?

\- Sí, algo así. - respondió Demencia, sentándose en su cama con tristeza.

\- Hey, ánimo, talvez la próxima vez él te regale otras, quizá incluso más bonitas...

\- No es por las flores... - interrumpió Demencia, mirando entre sus manos el anillo que segundos atrás había sacado de su cabellera.

\- Es por él ¿cierto? - preguntó Raquel, mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente a Demencia y tomaba lugar a su lado. De pronto, la chica lagarto comenzó a sollozar levemente.

\- Raquel, de verdad quiero salir de aquí, extraño mucho a mis compañeros e incluso a mi jefe. - confesó Demencia.

\- Ser parte de Black Hat Organization era todo para ti ¿eh?.

\- Sí, lo era y lo sigue siendo, pero... - Demencia se detuvo.

\- ¿Pero?...

\- Pero ya no puedo regresar, con lo que he escuchado de parte de todos los médicos y neurólogos de este lugar, mi cerebro está prácticamente frito, hay cosas que antes hacía sin ningún esfuerzo y ahora... ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo se realizan ó qué diferencia hay en quiénes son los malos y los buenos. Raquel, ya no puedo recordar nada, hay un pedazo totalmente en blanco en mi mente y sólo conozco a mis compañeros de BHO. - Demencia dejó escapar nuevas lágrimas y comenzó a llorar, casi en silencio. Raquel solo podía escucharla sin saber que decir, pues ella era muy joven para comprender la gravedad de la situación de su amiga. - Black Hat ya no me necesita, todo... todo esto es mi culpa.

Demencia cubrió sus ojos y rostro derrotada. O al menos así se sentía.

\- Mis padres solían pelear casi todo el tiempo, y nunca lo dijeron pero siempre sentía que yo era la causa de sus broncas. - dijo Raquel recordando, Demencia se ánimo a mirarla, aunque confundida por su comentario. - Lo que quiero decir es, que tu no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que te pasó, simplemente tuviste mala suerte, me sucedió a mi también, todo el tiempo y heme aquí... aunque al contrario de tí, a mi nadie me extraña, tu por el contrario tienes una _"familia"._

\- Ya no sé si lo sigan siendo... - dijo Demencia con tristeza bajando la vista a sus zapatos descoloridos y sucios. - Pero ¿y tus padres...?.

\- Nunca han venido a visitarme, sé que envían dinero para conservarme encerrada aquí, pero con eso compruebo mi teoría de que yo era la causa de sus problemas... o puede que estén muertos, haha. - contestó Raquel sin pena ni remordimiento, al parecer jamás tuvo una sana relación con su familia, nunca supo si tenía hermanos que no conociera, tíos o abuelos, nada. Estaba sola, igual que Demencia.  
Ambas permanecieron en silencio, hasta que una enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación para que salieran a tomar sus alimentos, era hora de la merienda.

\- Muy bien jovencitas, muevanse, es hora de ir al comedor, de prisa. - ordenó la mujer de blanco.  
Obedecieron y cuando se trataba de llevarlos a algún sitio en general, los formaban en dos filas indias, avanzando a paso lento por los extensos pasillos en donde guardias custodiaban los alrededores.  
Demencia siempre trataba de formular planes de escape pero optaba por desistir cuando los resultados en su mente no eran nada favorables, además de que había prometido a Flug portarse bien para así poder regresar pronto a la mansión... sin embargo, fué que ahora comenzó a reconsiderar sus opciones y decisiones.

Le sirvieron su bandeja de comida, la cual consistía únicamente de un plato de arroz seco, una manzana y un vaso con agua simple, si acaso, una hogaza de pan. Pero no se quejó, nunca lo hizo. Y sí, extrañaba también la comida de 505, se sentía tan cansada, siendo que ella solía ser tan energética todo el tiempo, se sentía triste, asustada, sola, y más después de lo sucedido hace unas horas con Flug.  
Miró sus alimentos y recordó que en su primer día aquí, le escupieron en la comida, entonces ella reaccionó golpeando violentamente a la mujer que lo hizo, lo que le valió un duro castigo de dos semanas en la celda del silencio; un lugar en donde sólo tu respiración y pensamientos son escuchados. Y no sólo eso, pensó también en la terapia de electroshock por la que tuvo que pasar, cuando un guardia intentó violarla y ella le arrancó la yugular a mordidas, y qué había de su intento de fuga fallido, las consecuencias aplicadas en cada una de esas situaciones estuvieron bien, al menos para ella, aquella clase de tortura era nueva pero la había soportado, no era frágil físicamente, aunque mentalmente su mundo se desmoronaba a cada paso.

En cambio Raquel, quien estaba sentada frente a ella en la mesa, no dejaba de machacar el arroz con la cuchara, eso hasta que notó nuevamente la actitud cabizbaja de su compañera. Ella detuvo sus movimientos y la miró pensativa.

\- Dem... tú tranquila, vas a salir de aquí, como que me llamo Raquel... no me acuerdo de mi apellido. - dijo la chiquilla.

\- Eres muy observadora... - contestó Demencia jugando esta vez con su anillo de compromiso por sobre su regazo, se probaba la joya en todos y cada uno de sus dedos, le quedará o no.

\- ¡COMO QUE ME LLAMO RAQUEL, TÚ VAS A SALIR DE AQUÍ! - gritó de pronto la niña, subiéndose a la mesa con su charola de comida en alto, enseguida un par de guardias se acercaron a ellas, uno trató de jalar a Raquel para que bajara, pero esta le arrojó encima los alimentos y saltó hacia otra mesa, huyendo del guardia. Fué entonces que el alboroto comenzó a formarse en el comedor, el resto de pacientes perdieron la calma, unos corrían, otros peleaban o gritaban, el guardia junto a Demencia decidió pedir refuerzos, entonces, la chica lagarto observó como su compañera Raquel era sometida por otro par de guardias que llegaron en el momento, desde donde estaba, ella la miró y dijo algo que la chica lagarto solo logró leer por sus labios; _corre_.  
Apretando los puños, Demencia rápidamente tomó la bandeja de comida metálica y golpeó con fuerza al guardia a su derecha, enviándolo al suelo, y saltó a una mesa aledaña para huir entre el altercado, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la salida sintió como una descarga eléctrica la paralizaba, cayendo de inmediato, derrotada, logró ver que más guardias entraban al comedor y otro par más la levantaban moribunda del suelo, alejándola del lugar, aparentemente fuera del comedor, pero antes de salir alcanzó a escuchar a un guardia decir que llevaran a Raquel a la Habitación **X**.

Le colocaron unas esposas y la llevaron por todo un pasillo hasta otra ala del hospital, los tres subieron por un elevador hasta su destino, el cual parecía ser una oficina principal, Demencia forcejeó un par de veces, pero le fue totalmente inútil, pues aquella descarga eléctrica, habría drenado toda energía de su cuerpo.

Los guardias pidieron permiso pata entrar y la petición fue concedida, al entrar, Demencia observó con atención la oficina, era sumamente impecable por no decir elegante, y justo al otro lado del enorme escritorio en el fondo, una mujer madura, de al menos cuarenta años, cabello grisáceo, maquillaje perfecto y manos huesudas, los recibía. Los guardias obligaron a Demencia a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio, sorprendentemente, la mujer les hizo un gesto asintiendo con la cabeza para que retiraran las esposas de las muñecas de Demencia, estos obedecieron y haciendo una sutil reverencia salieron de la habitación. La chica lagarto los miró irse, mientras se sonaba las muñecas por lo apretado de las esposas, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Una vez solas, la mujer mayor decidió hablar al fin.

\- Lamento que tu trato haya sido un poco brusco, pero de verdad deseaba hablar contigo. - dijo la mujer en un tono casi maternal. Demencia solo la observó sin expresión alguna, tenía tanto en mente que no le interesaba nada de lo que aquella mujer pudiera decirle. - Sé que tu estancia aquí ha sido difícil pero...

\- ¿Cómo puede saberlo?... ni siquiera sé quién carajo es usted. - contestó Demencia con desdén.

\- Es verdad ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Madame Viper, directora general de este hospital psiquiátrico, así que descuida, aquí estás a salvo. - dijo con sinceridad aparente, pero Demencia se vió reacia a bajar la guardia - Verás Demencia, eres una de nuestras pacientes más importantes aquí, Black Hat ha sido un muy buen colega mío, por no decir amigo, y es por ello que principalmente estoy al tanto de tu situación.

\- Entonces es eso, solo soy importante porque Black Hat tiene influencia en mí, pero qué no a acaso me trajo acá para deshacerse de... - la voz de la chica comenzó a quebrarse un poco y las ganas de llorar la invadieron nuevamente, odiaba esto, estaba harta, si ya de por sí estaba desquiciada, no sabría hasta donde la llevaría dicha locura.

\- ¿De tí?... no, querida estás muy equivocada, Lord Black Hat no te trajo para echarte de su organización, a él solo le interesa que sus lacayos estén bien, es por eso que seleccionó a las manos más competentes que existen en Hat Island para ayudarte con tu rehabilitación.

\- Ya existen otras manos más competentes que las de ustedes, y están en Black Hat Organization. - dijo Demencia con molestia, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero, cual niña berrinchuda por no recibir lo que quiere. Y en efecto, lo que aquella chamaca quería era al Doctor Flug.  
Madame Viper la observó con cierta lástima y suspiró, se levantó de su lugar para llegar hasta Demencia, sentadose en la orilla de su escritorio, ella se colocó un cigarrillo tipo _slim_ en los labios y le prendió fuego, tras inhalar el contenido y exhalar con gracia una suave fumarola, volvió a mirar a Demencia.

\- Ya entiendo, te comprendo pequeña... sabes, voy a contarte un pequeño secreto. También estuve enamorada, pero eso fué hace mucho tiempo, sentía que aquel hombre era mi mundo y fue así, pero no para siempre, porque a pesar de que es lo más hermoso que puedes sentir, cuando amas a alguien quieres ser absolutamente todo para la persona con la que irías hasta el fin del mundo, cuando amas a alguien puede ser la cosa mas jodidamente hermosa que puedas sentir... pero debes estar consciente que así como amas y entregas absolutamente todo, estás dando la pauta para que te hagan la persona más feliz del mundo enteró o para que te hagan mierda. Por eso, no a cualquier persona se le dice te amo, ni que es el amor de tu vida, porque es un título que no a muchas personas les queda. - Demencia no la veía pero sí la escuchaba con mucha atención -, Créeme, yo lo aprendí por las malas, enamorarse es... darle el poder a esa persona para destruirte, pero al mismo tiempo confiar en que no lo hará.

Esto último de verdad sorprendió a Demencia, e hizo que su estómago se resolviese con una inquietud desagradable. Madame Viper le sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estaba anteriormente.

\- Cómo, cómo supo que yo...

\- Mi niña, yo lo sé, y por lo que veo, al parecer tus manos competentes de Black Hat Organization no han hecho un buen trabajo ¿verdad? - Demencia negó cabizbaja. Aferrando sus manos a la tela de su pantalón de lona.

\- Pero descuida, Madame Viper sí que lo hará, como ya te he mencionado, eres especial y es por eso que te voy a conceder un deseo, algo que ningún otro ha recibido.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Demencia confundida.

\- Así es, imagina que soy tu propio genio de la lámpara, solo que en lugar de tres deseos, esta vez es solo uno. Tienes la libertad de pedir lo que quieras, a excepción de salir de aquí o acceso a armas blancas o de fuego, por seguridad, ya sabes.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera?

\- Claro, no sé, talvez una comida favorita, una joya, tu CD favorito, aunque hoy en día ya nadie los use, incluso recibir más de una visita al mes. - Demencia estaba escéptica, pero comprendió al instante, supo que desde ahora las cosas cambiarían por más que doliera.  
Se tomó un momento para pensarlo, y en cada ocasión llegaba a la misma conclusión; Black Hat ya no la necesitaba más, quién querría a un subordinado inútil, casi inválido, además qué hay de 505, de verdad que lo echaría de menos, su pachon y peludo compañero, qué no daría por compartir un día más de travesuras a su lado y sobretodo, el Doctor Flug, ¿y si también se había cansado de ella?. Probablemente encontraría a alguien mejor, definitivamente se merecía algo más que sólo los vestigios de ella misma.  
Estaba hecho, Demencia había tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Qué es la Habitación **X**? - preguntó Demencia.

\- Otro cuarto de los castigos... ¿por qué?.

Atada a una mesa metálica con gruesas correas de cuero, Raquel había dejado de forcejear hace ya una hora, en cuanto su tranquilízate surtió efecto, tenía la mirada fija en el techo blanquecino, perdiéndose en la nada.  
Sabía en dónde estaba porque ya había tenido estancia allí antes; la famosa Habitación **X** , similar a la Habitación del Silencio. Un cuarto de castigos en donde te metían por una semana entera, te alimentaban pero era una locura permanecer ahí sin ver la luz del día, una claustrofobia segura en tus secuelas, también se solía aplicar la terapia de electroshock para aquellos que se pasaran de listos, depende tu travesura, era el castigo.

Alteracion del orden y agresión al personal se merecía una semana encerrada, más algunos electroshock, pero extrañamente, decidieron simplemente dejarla cautiva y amarrada, normalmente los guardias rompían las reglas en cuanto a las sanciones del paciente, aprovechándose de la situación y no importaba que los delataras, de todas formas nunca te creían.  
Raquel suspiró, se sentía cansada, pero también preocupada por su compañera de cuarto, pues a pesar de no habérselo confesado nunca, ella la admiraba y no solo por ser el elemento más letal de BHO, si no por que bajo esa coraza agridulce, peligrosa y malvada, se escondía una mujercilla tierna y frágil, aunque en el exterior la fuerza dominara su ser, pues sentía que aquella chica lagarto podría ser más que una simple asistente de Black Hat, soñaba con ser como ella algún día, como su única amiga en el mundo. Lamentaba los hechos, lamentaba su ridículo y no haber planeado su huida mejor.

De pronto, el rechinar de una puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento, apenas pudo mover su cabeza para ver quién interrumpía su penitencia.

\- ¿Estas cómoda? - preguntó Demencia con una media sonrisa, cruzada de brazos y apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

\- Sí, bastante, extrañaba esto. - respondió Raquel divertida por su sarcasmo.

\- Pues ya no más, ahora largo de aquí, eres libre. - Demencia se acercó a ella para quitarle las correas que le sujetaban las extremidades.

\- ¿Qué? Pero... ¿cómo...?.

\- Mmmh, digamos que le caigo bien a la directora de este lugar de locos. - Después de un rato batallando para liberar a Raquel, Demencia decidió contarle lo sucedido.

\- Wow, gracias Dem, no puedo creer que Madame Viper te haya cumplido.

\- De nada, ahora vámonos antes de que se arrepienta.

\- Espera... hay algo que no entiendo - Raquel detuvo a Demencia - ... pudiste pedir lo que sea, lo que quisieras, no mi libertad... ¿porqué lo hiciste, Dem?.

Demencia suspiró resignada.

\- Porque comprendí que ya es tarde para mí... y que si voy a pasar el resto de mi vida aquí... lo mejor será que tenga una aliada. - Raquel la miró sorprendida pero confundida a la vez, no cuestionó la decisión de su amiga, pero tampoco hizo algo por hacerla cambiar de parecer, sólo Demencia conocía el porqué y si Raquel sabía lo que le convenía, mejor no contradecirla. Ambas sonrieron y se apresuraron a salir, pero en cuento pusieron un pie fuera, una alarma se encendió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Demencia miraba en todas direcciones, subiendo la guardia.

\- Es una alarma de incendios, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. - recorrieron un pasillo extenso que las llevaría hasta el ala C, se mezclaron entre la multitud de pacientes y personal del hospital que comenzaron acongregarse, mientras guardias evacuaban a todos al punto de encuentro para ponerlos a salvo.  
Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y sus nervios incrementaron, definitivamente algo no andaba bien. A unos cuantos metros divisaron dicho lugar, estaban a punto de llegar, pero nadie adivinaría...  
Supongo que sabes que las cosas no siempre resultan como deseas.

\- ¡Por acá! Ya casi llegam...- las palabras de Demencia fueron arrancadas de su boca, el sonido de su voz silenciada en cuestión de segundos, sus oídos solo escuchaban un pitido intenso y a la vez insonoro, ocasionando por un estruendo gigante; explosión, para ser exactos, su visión fué nublada por humo y cenizas calientes, un dolor penetrante en sus piernas y de repente, el suelo contra su cabeza, ni siquiera notó cuando un fuego abrazador rozó su largo cabello, achicharrando las hebras de su melena verdosa, al menos la mitad de su coleta.

Todo comenzó a arder, y ella también, tratando de reincorporarse, apoyó con dificultad sus codos en el suelo lleno de piedras y vidrios rotos, intentó levantarse pero solo consiguió sentir mucho dolor, extrañamente se sentía atrapada, algo la frenaba y no comprendía porqué, hasta que a duras penas, dirigió su vista hacia su pie izquierdo, éste estaba atrapado bajo una enorme viga que cayó cuando ocurrió la explosión, intentó nuevamente sacarlo pero incluso un simple movimiento pequeño le causó que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos, ardía como el infierno, lo peor es que notó que su pie estaba de una forma totalmente extraña, se encontraba completamente torcido hacia el lado contrario en el que normalmente estaría, y siendo posible eso, sólo podría significar que su pie estaba roto, de la rodilla para abajo.

Observó a sus alrededor pero solo pudo ver cuerpos sin vida dispersos en todos lados, la mayoría ensangrentados, chamuscados o partes de cuerpos tendidas entre los escombros, Demencia pensó que de no estar en su situación, aquel escenario desgarrador le habría parecido una verdadera obra maestra, sin embargo, no fué así ni de cerca.

Supongo que este es el final. _Pensó_.  
Demencia ni siquiera intentó gritar por ayuda, de nada serviría, la mayoría de los inquilinos en el hospital eran villanos o totales desconocidos indiferentes a su sufrimiento, nadie vendría a buscarla, nadie para ayudarla. Dedujo que a estas alturas Raquel podría estar muerta ya, su cuerpo debería estar bajo los escombros, ni siquiera se percató de en qué momento se separó de ella, la perdió de vista por completo. Y Demencia, aunque viva, ya había muerto por dentro.  
Nada, no, ella ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar o para vivir, quería que todo se detuviera ahora. Pero antes de rendirse, decidió hacer un último intento; una, dos, tres, volvió a tirar con fuerza para liberar su pie y de nueva cuenta fracasó, en su lugar una maldición salida de sus labios. Y ese fué su empujoncito a la desesperanza.  
Así que poco a poco volvió a recostarse en medio del desastre, tenía heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, y ni siquiera se molestó en examinarlas, juntó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y los puso sobre su pecho, observando como el concreto del techo se resquebrajaba rápidamente, el fuego era tal, que la losa caería en cuestión de minutos.  
Sangre, suciedad y sudor adornaban su cara, sus fosa nasales le quemaban tanto como lo hacían sus pulmones, pues el hollín aspirado en ese lapso de tiempo fue suficiente para quemar algunas membranas y probablemente otros órganos.

Demencia seguía sin apartar la mirada del techo a punto de colapsar, lágrimas resbalan por las esquinas de sus ojos, se deleitaba en sus últimos momentos, observando como la pavesa flotaba en el aire contaminado, volviéndose ceniza al instante y juró que vió su vida pasar frente a sus ojos; el techo se había terminado de desprender por completo, cayéndose pedazo por pedazo, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta. En cambio, antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, Demencia pensó de nuevo en _Black Hat_ ; su antiguo y no correspondido interés amoroso, su jefe y nada más. _505_ ; el oso más detestable y tierno en la faz de la tierra, cómplice de algunas de sus travesuras... Y _Flug_ ; el nerd más patético, atractivo e inteligente, su novio y más grande amor, solamente deseaba haber conocido su rostro.

Seguramente era mejor así. Pensó con tristeza.  
Entonces... Demencia cerró los ojos.


	24. Chapter 24:Qué tan lejos va la oscuridad

24\. Qué tan lejos va la oscuridad.

 _La oscuridad me deja sin aliento._  
 _Quién bloqueó el sol._  
 _Las sombras me hacen imprudente._  
 _¿Soy la única?._  
 _¿Qué tan lejos va la oscuridad?_  
 _Dame una respuesta, muéstrame la luz._

– _Anya Marina (How Far Does the Dark Go?)_

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la mansión, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, excepto cuando Black Hat comenzó a ocupar su puesto de jefe nuevamente.  
Envió a 505 a continuar su rutina de limpieza o cocina, Flug no había recibido ninguna instrucción y estaba dispuesto a regresar a su laboratorio, pero Black Hat lo detuvo al llamarlo y le ordenó que lo siguiera a su oficina. El científico para nada tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera encerrarse en su soledad, pues después de lo ocurrido con Demencia, sus ánimos terminaron por el subsuelo, pero a pesar de todo, obedeció.

Entró segundos después del demonio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sabía de antemano que cuando Black Hat solicitaba su presencia era solo para recibir un extenuante y turbio sermón, sin embargo, inclusive ese día, parecía no tener ganas de discutir o regañar a alguien. Él mismo, se vertía en su vaso de cristal un trago de ese horrible veneno tinto que mucho disfrutaba, era extraño verlo servirse su propia copa, normalmente le pediría a 505 o incluso a él que lo hicieran. Aún no había dicho palabra alguna y Flug aún permanecía de pie a unos metros del escritorio, pues simplemente no ocuparía asiento hasta que su jefe se lo pidiera, como acostumbraba.

—Siéntate Flug. —al fin indicó el demonio y el doctor hizo caso. Éste aún permanecía callado y cabizbajo, a Black Hat no parecía importarle para nada el estado de ánimo de su lacayo, y así era, pero esa actitud no hacía más que perjudicarlo. Lo que Black Hat necesitaba era que sus empleados estuvieran totalmente concentrados y no chillando como los débiles e ilusos que son. Por ello, ese comportamiento debía llegar a su fin, o al menos contrarrestarlo un poco, pues al fin comprendía lo volubles que son los humanos.

—Flug, el próximo comercial debe abarcar las nuevas tecnologías y mejoras que han sido implementadas. Así que te voy a pedir que te dejes de tonterías un rato y te concentres, Demencia está bien y lo seguirá estando, ya la viste.

Flug escuchaba atentamente pero no lo veía, tenía la vista en sus pies, y no podía creer que Black Hat hubiera dicho eso, pero qué podía esperar, era el amo y señor de la maldad, de él cualquier cosa no era nueva. Apretó los puños fuertemente en su regazo y su quijada se tensó. Ni siquiera se percató cuando empezó a hablar, algo que no debió hacer.

—Con todo respeto señor... pero Demencia estaría mejor aquí. Porqué de pronto decidió que yo no sería capaz de cuidarla, porqué quiso que ella ya no estuviera más aquí...

—Mmph, disculpe usted doctor, pero yo no fui quién le derritió el cerebro. —le contestó Black Hat con satisfacción.

La respiración del científico casi se detuvo, y sí, podría ser Black Hat, su jefe y todo, pero Flug ya había tenido suficiente. El científico se levantó de golpe, no haría nada al respecto en realidad, sabía que el demonio lo acabaría con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

—Si eso era todo, pido su permiso para poder regresar a mi laboratorio y ponerme al corriente. —pidió Flug, por primera vez en mucho tiempo con valor y agallas para no tartamudear y hablarle con firmeza a su _jefecito_ , Black lo pudo interpretar como un acto de rebeldía, pero no lo hizo, en cambio, lo miro casi sorprendido. Al final, Black Hat dio un sorbo a su vaso y asintió para corroborar la solicitud del doctor.  
Así que éste sólo pudo caminar de regreso a la puerta por la que había entrado, pero antes de tocar la manija de la misma, un dolor punzante y doloroso le recorrió la espalda, sintiendo que sus vértebras se contarían, lo que lo llevó a ponerse de rodillas con sus manos soportando su propio peso, esto era obra de Black Hat. Lo había molestado.

—Talvez quiera reconsiderar su tono de voz la próxima vez, doctor. —amenazó el del sombrero. Flug ni siquiera podía hablar, por lo que sólo pudo asentir, haciéndole saber a su jefe que estaba de a cuerdo.  
Lentamente, Flug volvió a recuperar su columna y de nuevo se sintió libre de toda oscuridad, sin dirigirse palabra alguna, el científico salió rápidamente del lugar.  
Estaba acostumbrado a los malos tratos de su jefe que ni rara se le hizo la tortura, en cierta parte se lo merecía, pero como ya se mencionó antes, Flug había tenido suficiente.  
Metió sus manos enguantadas a los bolsillos de su bata blanca y se dirigió al laboratorio, su fortaleza y rincón preferido, el único lugar donde la soledad tenía permitido quedarse, a excepción de 505 o incluso Demencia, pero ahora ni siquiera ella podría acompañarlo.  
Esta vez, era el doctor Flugslys quien no deseaba ser molestado.

La tarde había transcurrido con normalidad, la mansión estaba bastante callada, demasiado, podría decirse, lucía impecable gracias al trabajo del oso celeste y como este ya había terminado sus labores por hoy, 505 decidió ver un poco de televisión, así que se fué a la cocina y se preparó un tazón de palomitas de maíz. Antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la sala, se quedó parado en medio del pasillo, viendo en dirección al laboratorio de su _"padre",_ estaba preocupado por él, pero prefirió obedecer cuando Flug le dijo que estaría muy ocupado y que no quería que nadie lo molestara, eso lo incluía a él, así que desistió de ir a llamar a su puerta para obtener un poco de su atención.  
Resignado, el oso regresó y buscó de entre todos los canales algún programa que le llamara la atención, yéndose principalmente por las caricaturas, tomó un puñado de su snack y se lo llevó al hocico, mientras que con su otra pata ajustaba el volumen de la televisión desde el control remoto. Realmente estaba disfrutando de su tiempo libre, se divertía con las situaciones en pantalla de un gato que perseguía incansablemente a un ratón astuto, le parecía que ya había visto esa situación un millón de veces antes en la mansión, y cómo no, si aquel gato era Flug y el ratón Demencia, con una sonrisa, abrazó la coincidencia en su linda mente.

Fué entonces que sin querer, movió accidentalmente una de las teclas del control remoto, cambiando de canal, éste se situó en las noticias más importantes de Hatsville, 505 estaba por regresar a su sintonía anterior cuando una de las noticias llamó enormemente su atención; en la pantalla se apreciaba a una reportera, comentando cada detalle del suceso proveniente de un sitio bastante familiar para el oso.

 _"... En vivo desde el Hospital psiquiatrico de Hatsville, lugar donde se ha registrado un terrible incendio, me encuentro a unos metros de lo que solía ser la recepción principal, ahora reducida a escombros, miles de heridos y muertos han sido identificados, el resto de los internos y personal permanecen desaparecidos, los equipos de rescate y paramédicos ya se han movilizado, les estaremos informando..."_

505 podía tener todo, menos un pelo de tonto, aquella noticia realmente lo inquietó, así que sin dudarlo un segundo, se atrevió a rebelarse en contra de las indicaciones de su amo. Saltó del sillón y corrió a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio de Flug, con sus patas comenzó a golpear la puerta con apuro para llamarlo, ahora realmente necesitaba su completa atención. Del otro lado, Flug no parecía prestar mucha atención de su entorno, estaba tan concentrado analizando las reacciones químicas que sucedían en los diferentes tubos de ensayo y probetas con las que laboraba, decidió dedicarse de lleno a atender sus pendientes, ahora mismo creaba una sustancia especial que paralizara completamente a una victima, como cuando una avispa muerde a una oruga y está la inmoviliza, inyectandole sus larvas para devorarla viva. Fué una petición de un cliente, así que sus deseos eran órdenes.

Veía atentamente el burbujeante líquido azul en su tubo de ensayo, pero a pesar de ello, todo giraba en torno a la chica desquiciada de la que estaba enamorado, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, pensó que por un instante el demente pasaría a ser él, si no encontraba una manera de alejarla unos minutos de su mente.  
 _Flug, eres un mentiroso asqueroso._ Se dijo así mismo.

Suspiró con sus brazos cruzados y poco a poco unos golpes retumbaron en sus pensamientos, trayendolo de regreso al aquí y el ahora. Se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que aquellos golpes provenían del otro lado de su puerta del laboratorio, se fijó en el monitor que tenía cerca, el cual conectaba con la cámara de seguridad colocada en el exterior del mismo, gracias a ésta había ocaciones en donde podía prevenir una intrusión de Demencia aunque la mayoría del tiempo, ella lo tomaba desprevenido, de hecho, siempre lo hizo.  
Flug se preocupó un poco cuando notó que 505 actuaba exaltado, entonces se apresuró a atenderlo. Caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla manualmente y recibir a su amigo.

—Pachoncito ¿qué te pasa?. Recuerdas lo que hablamos hace un rato sobre no distraerme... — Flug ni siquiera pudo terminar su sermón cuando 505 lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó casi a rastras hasta la sala. El científico se comenzó a preocupar por el comportamiento de su _"hijo"_ no biológico, y a pesar de que no forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre, sí continuaba custionandole el porqué de su actitud de camino por el pasillo, pero el oso hacía un total caso omiso a lo que su creador pedía, el pobre estaba asustado y mucho, de alguna manera sabía que algo no podía estar bien.

—Muy bien pachoncito, su-el-ta-me — ordenó Flug, safandose de las patas de su amigo —, oye no se qué te está pasando, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos divertidos y...

505 lo interrumpió de nuevo, él estaba demasiado nervioso que sólo agitaba las patas haciendo señas para que Flug mirase en dirección al televisor, el científico al notarlo se detuvo, y comprendió qué era lo que su amigo trataba de decirle, lentamente dirigió su vista a sus espaldas para visualizar el programa en curso, lo que el oso celeste quería que él viera.  
Despacio, se fue acercando para de esa forma escuchar mejor a la reportera que trasmitía las noticias en vivo, lo que llamó su atención inmediatamente fué el lugar en el que se encontraba, le parecía familiar, pero en seguida confirmó sus sospechas cuando la mujer habló, diciendo lo que no estaba preparado para escuchar; _"...como lo comentábamos desde un inicio, un terrible incendio se ha suscitado en el Hospital psiquiatrico de Hatsville, hasta el momento se reporta una baja considerable de pacientes y personal del lugar, la mayoría han muerto calcinados y otros cuantos por intoxicación, también se han reportado al menos dos explosiones en el lugar, producto de causas aún desconocidas..."_

La mujer siguió hablando, pero Flug dejó de oírla en cuanto mencionó las muertes de los pacientes, su vista comenzó a nublarse terriblemente y sintió desmayarse, por fortuna 505 estaba ahí para atraparlo por si caía, en su lugar, lo único que Flug pudo hacer fué sentarse en el sillón, estaba asustado. Black Hat podría intimidar y causar terror, pero nada lo atemorizó tanto como esa noticia. Estaba en shock, sin embargo, debía moverse pronto, todos debían hacerlo.

— _Demencia._ — susurró, y cuando miró a 505, ambos compartieron una mirada de miedo al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Le hacían falta piernas para correr, sus pies dolían pero incansablemente se apresuraron a llevar al resto de su frágil cuerpo hasta su destino, Flug había tomado la delantera en cuanto bajó del vehículo de su jefe a toda prisa en dirección al interior del hospital psiquiatrico, 505 intentó seguirle el paso a su creador, y Black Hat, a pesar de no estar corriendo, si estaba exaltado, confundido y furioso, necesitaba explicaciones inmediatamente. Pues al ser un contribuyente de una parte del inmueble, era también dueño de su porción, cosa que le concernía completamente, como los daños a la estructura y los responsables del suceso.

Al llegar, lo único que Flug pudo ver, fue lo que horas atrás había sido un hospital psiquiátrico, ahora, reducido a un montón de escombros y cenizas, gran parte de las llamas habían sido sofocadas, pero éstas consumieron casi toda la estructura en su totalidad, únicamente restos de humo y polvo flotaban en el aire, mezclándose con el hedor de la piel chamuscada, junto al olor a quemado de las estructuras en madera y concreto.  
La respiración de Flug era pesada y estaba petrificado ante lo que visualizaba, un sudor frío perlo su rostro bajo la bolsa de craft, tragó saliva amarga y apretó los puños, ahora mismo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr hasta el montón de piedras, para buscar a Demencia de entre los escombros, con la sospecha de que ella pudiera estar allí abajo atrapada, todo podía ser posible, pero en realidad no quería pensarlo, no lo soportaría, ya no.

La zona destruida se encontraba acordonada, y sólo algunos investigadores de la tragedia rondaban cerca, tomando fotografías o reportando avances, en cualquier otro caso no se contaba con el apoyo policial, pues siendo villanos era algo que se preferían evitar, pero al ser un asunto delicado o extraoficial como éste, era necesaria la intervención externa.  
No hace mucho, se habían montado tiendas en donde se pudieran atender a los heridos y todavía se continuaba buscando sobrevivientes, encontrando y sacando cuerpos que se trasladaban de un lado a otro, era un episodio bastante tortuoso. En otras circunstancias Black Hat lo habría disfrutado, pero de pronto, éste observó a una mujer siendo llevada en una camilla hacía el interior de una de las tiendas de atención médica, él se encaminó hasta ella, los paramédicos al observarlo acercarse, decidieron alejarse un poco para que el demonio pudiera ver a la mujer malherida, sobretodo a sabiendas de que si ellos interferían con sus intenciones, la pagarían bastante caro.  
Ella apenas estaba conciente, aunque muy mal herida, tenía sangre y quemaduras graves en todo el cuerpo, casi no respiraba pero se sorprendió a penas vió a Black Hat posicionarse a su lado. El demonio le tomó la mano con cuidado y está le regaló un diminuta sonrisa.

—Madame Viper... dígame qué es lo que ha pasado. —le preguntó el demonio a la directora de lo que fuese el hospital psiquiátrico de Hatsville. Ella por el contrario, no podía articular palabra alguna, pero se esforzó para responderle, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—N-no...fué...un...si-simp-ple...inc-cendio. —logró decir con trabajo Madame Viper, pero al parecer, eso fue su último suspiro, muy lentamente su respiración fue mermando, su agarre en la mano de Black Hat se aflojó por completo, y sus ojos quedaron abiertos, sin observar a algo o alguien en particular. Ella se había ido.  
Black Hat frunció más el seño y soltó la mano de la mujer para ponerla de vuelta en su regazo, con cuidado, acercó su monstruosa mano hasta sus ojos y cerró sus párpados, quedándose con una incógnita más grande, su respuesta no estaba clara, pero de algo estaba seguro, aquí había algo extraño, y eso era suficiente para hacer que su odio y desprecio se acrecentara más.

Flug inspeccionaba cada rincón de aquel trágico lugar, fué entonces que llegó a otra sección más, acordonada de igual forma, pero en ésta, lo que parecían ser cadaveres, estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, acomodados secuencialmente, uno al lado del otro, eran a lo más siete. El científico tragó en seco, respiró hondo y se acercó al sitio, decidió echar un vistazo, por si allí se encontraba Demencia. Aunque de verdad no deseaba eso, tenía el corazón en un puño deseando que ella hubiera sobrevivido y que ahora mismo estuviera lejos de ahí, a salvo. Pero eso simplemente lo sabría si lo comprobaba primero, realmente no estaba preparado, no sabría qué hacer si de pronto veía el rostro carbonizado de Demencia, supuso que moriría en el momento.  
Con total nerviosismo, cruzó la cerca de cinta amarilla que prohibía el paso, no le importó si alguien lo veía, no le importaba nada más en esos instantes, mentalmente agradeció que 505 se quedara en la mansión, no imaginaba como reaccionaría el oso si viera tales escenas, su inocencia aún lo dominaba.

Intentó serenarse un poco, así, con calma se movió cerca de uno de los cuerpos cubiertos, estaba por destaparlo, cuando una voz llamó su atención.

—Ella no está allí, no es ninguno de ellos. — dijo una muchacha escuálida y sucia de cenizas, tenía algunas heridas vendadas y la cabeza también, estaba sentada en el pavimento, a unos metros del área acordonada. Flug la miró confundido, no reconocía a aquella extraña chica, pero se veía bastante joven, y mal.

—D-disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú? —le preguntó Flug. La niña se levantó del suelo, estaba descalza y temblaba, pero se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablar con Flug.

—Mi nombre es Raquel, tú eres el novio de Demencia ¿no?

—Se podría decir... pero dime, ¿cómo sabes quién soy y...?

—Demencia me habló mucho de tí y tu bolsa, dijo que nunca te la quitabas... ella fué mi compañera y mi única amiga en este hospital de mierda, y mira todo esto ahora, no queda nada, ni siquiera ella. —le dijo Raquel mientras su semblante triste se tornaba más sombrío y se cruzaba de brazos para intentar contrarrestar el frío que sentía.

—¿Qué?... ¿qué quieres decir?. —Flug comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal, puede que incluso peor que la chica frente a él. Raquel lo miró con pena y una lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—Ya la busqué también, revisé entre estos cuerpos y en todas las tiendas improvisadas, Demencia no salió —habló con voz quebrada —, ni siquiera supe en qué momento me alejé de ella, sólo sé que me golpeé la cabeza, desmayandome enseguida, y lo último que recuerdo fué haber despertado dentro de una de esas tiendas.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante para el doctor Flugslys.

—No, no, te equivocas, ella pudo haber sido trasladada a un hospital distinto ó seguramente no buscaste bien.

Raquel movió su cabeza en negación, sollozando agachó la cabeza y extendió su puño cerrado hasta Flug, iba a entregarle algo. Él se calló y recibió con confusión lo que la niña le entregaba. Cuando el científico abrió su palma enguantada, su corazón se detuvo. Era el anillo de Demencia.

—Es lo único que hallaron de entre los escombros, ella lo tenía consigo antes del incendio, lo vi en su dedo apenas llegó a nuestra habitación después de su hora de visitas, no me dijo quién se lo había dado, pero supongo que fuiste tú — Flug asintió, pero en realidad sentía un adormecimiento en todo el cuerpo, y también comenzó a temblar —, por lo que ella me contaba, seguro la amabas mucho.

Un para de lágrimas se desprendieron por fin de los ojos de Raquel, y sin decir otra palabra, se alejó de Flug, caminando en dirección a donde las tiendas.  
El doctor se quedó ahí, de pie, con el corazón desbocado, y su vida pendiendo de un hilo, no literalmente, pero así se sentía. Quitándose la bolsa, cayó de rodillas y se tocó la frente tratando de procesar las noticias, tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, y lo hizo.

Corrió a un lado cerca de una jardinera seca y vacío su estómago dolido, se apoyó de vuelta en la barandilla de la misma, sudando frío y con ríos de agua salada bañandole el rostro, escapando debajo de sus enormes gafas.  
De pronto, ligeras gotas de frío líquido aguanieve comenzaron a estamparse contra él y toda superficie en contacto, el viento ayudó que la brizna invernal predominará poco a poco en el ambiente, aminorando un poco los olores y sensaciones latentes.  
En efecto, el clima le hacía honor a sus sentimientos.  
Flug sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien y despacio levantó la cabeza para buscar al culpable, ese alguien era Black Hat, quien lo veía seriamente, su semblante apacible no había desaparecido, pero hervía de ira por dentro, aunque en el exterior no se reflejaba. Flug frunció el seño y apretó el anillo fuertemente en su puño, llevándolo hasta su pecho, después, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su bata.  
Atreviéndose a mirar al cielo que ya se había tornado completamente nocturno, un firmamento en el cual ni siquiera la luna se atrevió a asomarse, permitió que la fría lluvia lo bañara.

Ahora, imagina que tienes un fino cordón, al cual amarras un doblon de oro en un extremo, el peso es demasiado que las hebras del hilo comienzan a deshilacharse una por una, hasta llegar al punto en donde la fuerza ejercida es tanta, que la resistencia no es suficiente para aferrarse a sostener el oro, entonces, la cuerda se rompe y tu doblon cae precipitadamente.  
¿Qué pasó con el cordón?  
Fácil, está roto, así como la cordura de Flug.  
¿Qué pasó con el doblon?  
Sencillo, se destruyó por la inminente caída, así como el corazón de Flug.

Él no deseaba confirmar lo que ya sabía, pero desgraciadamente debía aceptar la realidad.


	25. Chapter 25: Hush-a-bye Final

25\. Hush-a-bye. [Final]

 _"Así que no te preocupes, M'sieur Marius, no siento ningún dolor._  
 _Hush-a-bye, querida Eponine, no sentirás ningún dolor._

 _Una pequeña caída de lluvia, difícilmente puede lastimarte ahora._

 _Estoy aquí. Y me mantendrás a salvo._

 _Y me mantendrás cerca. Me quedaré contigo._

 _Hasta que estés durmiendo._  
 _Y la lluvia hará que las flores... crezcan"._

 _\- Les Miserables (A Little Fall Of Rain)._

-Talvez es mi falta de sueño, pero no puedo ver una mujer con toga en esas estrellas Flug. -dijo Mariana, recostada hombro con hombro al lado de Kenning, ambos sobre una manta en el pastizal del suelo, mientras contemplaban el oscuro firmamento, adornado por las hermosas constelaciones que aún no habían sido cubiertas por el smog y contaminación de la ciudad.

-Es Démeter, y su hija Perséfone, ella fué raptada y llevada por Hades al inframundo, así que Démeter pidió la ayuda de los dioses para encontrar a su hija. Pero cuando Hades le ofreció a Perséfone su oportunidad de ser libre, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Perséfone eligió vivir con el príncipe de la oscuridad. -explicó Flug, con ambas manos juntas sobre su pecho. -¿De verdad estás segura de esto?... Me refiero a irnos lejos y encontrar un lugar donde construir una vida juntos.

-Mientras los dioses no nos cazen, ¿por qué no? -respondió Demencia con una sonrisa traviesa, volteando sobre su hombro para observar mejor a su novio. -Oye, te tengo otra sorpresa, es tu regalo de cumpleaños definitivo.

Flug la miró confundido.

-No entiendo, ¿aún hay más regalos?

-¿De verdad pensaste que una simple magdalena de mantequilla con una velita clavada en el centro, y este intento de picnic eran tu regalo?... Pues sí, también, pero te tengo algo mejor. - del interior de una mochila que llevaba, Mariana sacó un paquete de tamaño mediano.

-Feliz cumpleaños _Flugbug_ -le dijo ella mientras acercaba la caja envuelta en papel decorativo hasta él. El científico la tomó y decidió abrirla con calma, estaba emocionado y feliz por los detalles que su pareja tenía con él, sin duda, era muy afortunado.  
Cuando al fin divisó el contenido del interior, se quedó sin palabras, metió sus manos cuidadosamente y sacó su obsequio para observarlo mejor;  
era un Avión Spitfire Mk V, Revell Alemana, a escala 1/72.

\- Un... Revell Alemana. Es... increíble. - la sorpresa y emoción que sentía Flug era indescriptible, realmente estaba fascinado, ella bien sabía que su punto débil son los aviones.

-Y bueno... ¿te gustó?

Flug la miró y comprendió que esos hermosos ojos que lo veían curiosos esperando una respuesta, serían los mismo ojos que le gustaría ver por todos y cada uno de los días de su vida.

-¿Que si me gustó?... amor, esto es...es fantástico...yo, bueno, muchísimas gracias... me encanta, los aviones me encantan... al igual que tú.

Mariana lo observó con una sonrisa, y lágrimas de felicidad le quisieron brotar, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ponerse sentimentales de más. Kenning le sonrió también y devolvió su mirada de nuevo a su obsequio, notó que de un ala del avioncito colgaba una nota, en ella se redactaba el más simple y sincero de los deseos:

" _Para mi piloto y científico favorito,_  
 _no atrevas a olvidar el sol, amor._  
 _Te amo."_  
 _Atte: Mariana_

No, Kenning Flugslys no se atrevería a llorar frente a su novia, a pesar de sentir la necesidad.  
Mantuvo la vista fija en aquel avión a escala acunado en sus manos, sin embargo, las esquinas de su vista se comenzaron a volver oscuras y borrosas, como si se estuviera teletrasportando a otro plano, a otro escenario, y así ocurrió.  
De pronto, ya no estaba sentado sobre la manta en el pasto, si no, sobre su propia cama, ya no estaba tampoco acompañado, si no, completamente a solas. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todo su entorno pasó de ser un campo con un picnic a la luz de luna, a su habitación personal en la mansión de Black Hat.  
Flug simplemente estaba ahí, en silencio, con la melancolía a flor de piel, acariciado con ambos pulgares cada parte de su avión coleccionable. Entendió que aquel objeto pasaría a ser ahora un recuerdo doloroso, puesto que antes solía ser bonito y triste. Siempre lo había conservado al alcance, casi a la vista de cualquiera que lo notara, como la primera vez que Demencia entró a su habitación a esculcar sus pertenencias.

Con un suspiro, el doctor se levantó y caminó hasta su estante, en donde había guardado el avión un par de meses atrás, amarró con un cordón la USB prohibida en la otra ala del mismo, y decidió que por su propio bien, lo mejor sería guardarlo, indefinidamente, pues a estas alturas ya no soportaría toparselo a diario, adornando su espacio. Introdujo con calma la pieza dentro de su cajón predilecto y sin más, lo encerró dentro, junto con su corazón.

El día no parecía día, grandes y cargadas nubes grises oscurecieron toda claridad en el cielo, para ser las 6:00pm.  
Ligeras gotas de aguanieve comenzaron a caer, anunciando el principio de otra lluvia amarga. Pues el invierno había llegado, trayendo consigo la amenaza de una posible tormenta de nieve, el frío se sentía con fiereza, sin embargo, a pesar de ello, todo el mundo parecía estar en una extraña calma, pareciera como si el tiempo estuviera detenido.  
Justo en ese momento, tres integrantes de BHO, habitantes por igual de aquella mansión en forma de sombrero, se encontraban reunidos en el patio trasero de ésta; _el cementerio_. Sitio personal para el demonio.

Nadie insistió en que una tumba fuera cavada ahí en memoria del fallecimiento de un integrante de la organización, pero Black Hat así lo decidió, pensó que sería correcto enterrar su recuerdo en un lugar poco conocido, pero que sin duda, sería el adecuado, que mejor que pasar la eternidad al lado de los héroes que asesinaste un día, de aliados a los que se les fue arrebatada la vida, o a los traidores que se merecían el lugar que ocupan ahora, bien dice aquel dicho de Maquiavelo: _"Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún mas"._ Probablemente ahora eso no venia al caso. Pero sonaba igual de irónico para cualquiera.  
Y sí, sé que lo que estarán pensando. Black Hat bien pudo haber traído a Demencia de vuelta a la vida... pero cómo haces eso sin los restos de la persona o ser que planeas revivir. Un alma jamás localizada.  
Aunque, a pesar de ello, ciertamente tampoco lo hubiera hecho, eh ahí la respuesta a la incógnita.

Aquella fosa fué cavada por un par de Hatbuttlers, una lápida fué construída y encabezaba el exterior de ésta, sólo que había unos detalles, no existía ningún ataúd en el interior, ni mucho menos un cuerpo al cual rendirle un funeral. Un montón de tierra de la excavación yacía a unos metros de la zanja y los autores de ésta también, observando en silencio solemne, como todos ahí presentes.  
Black Hat, 505 y el doctor Flug se encontraban de pie frente a la tumba previamente hecha, dadas las circunstancias del clima, el oso celeste sostenía una sombrilla negra cubriendo a Black Hat de los estragos de la lluvia, pues el demonio no estaba muy contento con mojar su elegante traje y enlodarse los caros zapatos de vestir, por otra parte, el científico sostenía su propio paraguas, aunque en realidad, empaparse era la menor de sus preocupaciones en esos instantes, pues ya no le importaba morirse de neumonía o algo por el estilo, su vida había terminado junto con la de Demencia.

Pero su fiel amigo peludo había insistido en que llevara consigo algo que lo protegiera de resfriarse, Flug por supuesto aceptó de mala gana.  
Miraba la lápida, pero pareciera que únicamente observaba el vacío, su mirada estaba perdida y no mostraba signos de nada bajo esas gruesas gafas.  
505 sollozaba inaudible, sabía muy bien de la tristeza profunda de su creador, y todo lo que hacía por tratar de animarlo era completamente en vano, por lo que también decidió unirse a sus días de duelo y dejarlo en paz por un tiempo.  
Temía por su salud y bienestar, era la única persona en la mansión que se preocupaba por él y viceversa, cómo no, era su padre no biológico, por ello, intentaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Flug se alimentara o durmiera un poco, ya que días posteriores al deceso de Demencia, él ni siquiera probaba bocado alguno, varias noches dejó a 505 y a Black Hat sin su presencia a la hora de la cena ó el almuerzo, simplemente se encerraba en el laboratorio a trabajar en quién sabe qué, y no se le veía salir para casi nada.

Hasta que el día de ayer, el amo y señor Black Hat lo obligó a abandonar los confines de su madriguera, amenazándolo para que dejara su absurdo y patético comportamiento sin entender exactamente el luto por el que pasaba Flug.  
Sorprendentemente, el demonio le notificó sobre su decisión de llevar a cabo éste _"funeral"_. Aquello cambió parcialmente la actitud del científico, ya que fué algo que no esperaba pero que agradecía bastante, Black Hat apiadándose de su miserable alma por segunda y única vez.

El silencio sepulcral que se había plantado en toda la atmosfera decidió ser rota por el dueño de todos los males en el mundo. Black Hat se aclaró la garganta, acomodó su corbata y su monóculo, suspiró con pesadez y prosiguió con el discurso fúnebre en honor a la fallecida Demencia. En donde quiera que estuviese.

\- Es una lástima Demencia, fuiste un muy útil y fuerte elemento para BHO, a pesar de tus muchas tonterías y defectos, siempre me demostraste lealtad, y tu compromiso con la organización era incomparable. Eso fué lo único realmente importante para mí en esta vida de mierda. Que los infiernos te favorezcan. Salve Black Hat. - concluyó el demonio, imaginando que en estos instantes, la mujer lagarto se encontraba molestando al mismísimo Satanás, un colega bastante importante para él, compadeciéndo en silencio al pobre rey de las tinieblas por recibir a Demencia en el Averno y tener que soportarla por la eternidad.  
Sin nada más que aportar, Black Hat arrebató la sombrilla de la pata de 505 y se encaminó lejos de ahí. Por segunda y última ocasión volvería a ser indulgente con sus empleados, le otorgaría a Flug el espacio que requería para tratar de recuperarse de la trágica perdida que había sufrido. _Patético_. Pensó.

El momento de decir adiós había llegado para el científico y el oso aún presentes, por lo que Flug dió un paso más cerca de la tumba vacía de Demencia y le entregó su paraguas a 505, se arrodilló sobre la tierra mojada con lentitud. Fué cuando también la lluvia comenzó a arreciar y el aguanieve empezó a empapar la bolsa que cubría el rostro del doctor, al igual que su ropa. 505 se sorprendió por la acción de su creador y en seguida se apresuró a tratar de cubrir al científico de la lluvia, pero este lo detuvo con la mano en señal de alto, Flug necesitaba esto.

El oso obedeció y retrocedió ante la orden dictada en silencio, su rostro volvió a caer en lástima y tristeza.  
Flug recorrió su vista de la tumba hasta el interior de su bolsillo interior en su bata de laboratorio, rebuscó en ella por unos segundos algo importante que necesitaba, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Con cuidado, sacó un bonito pero sucio anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante que ahora estaba opaco; el anillo de compromiso con el que él se le había propuesto a Demencia años atrás, antes de trabajar para BHO, antes de perderlo todo. Lo había recuperado de las asquerosas manos de la mujer que encabezó la treta para acabar con Black Hat y la organización.  
Sostuvo la joya unos segundos en su mano enguantada y la cerró en un puño apretándolo fuertemente, como si quisiera destruirlo, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño en las articulaciones por la fuerza aplicada. El nudo en su garganta dolía como el infierno, y las lagrimas rogaban por salir, pero sin embargo, Flug se negó rotundamente a quebrase nuevamente frente a su creación y su jefe, a pesar de haberse marchado hace unos instantes.

Estaba cansado, cansado de todo, cansado de pelear, llorar no iba a traer de vuela a Demencia, y ya no tenía más llanto que soltar. Por un instante, deseó arrojarse a la fosa y ser él quién fuera cubierto por tierra. _¿Suicidio?_ No, _rendición._

Suspiró entrecortadamente y aflojó todas sus extremidades, la batalla contra él mismo había terminado. Casi involuntariamente, extendió su brazo y abrió la palma de su mano que resguardaba aquel viejo anillo y lo dejó caer en el interior de la tumba. Su extremidad temblaba y no era por el frío del viento que soplaba, no estaba listo para decir _**auf wiedersehen**_. _«¡Hasta la vista!_ »  
Pero debía de estarlo y seguir adelante, quisiera o no.  
Sabía que se rompería, de eso no había duda, y su cobardía ante el mundo probablemnete creciera más o puede que incluso desapareciera, pero por hoy, solo quería descansar. Aunque su mente y corazon suplicaran el poder ver a Demencia una última vez. No, mejor, pronto. Muy pronto.

\- _Hush-a-bye_ , querida Demencia, no sentirás ningún dolor.

Fué todo lo que su boca se atrevió a exclamar, no existían deseos de un discurso dramático y doloroso, tampoco de berrinches sin sentido o poemas fúnebres. Talvez no era que no quisiese, quizás era demasiado, tanto que lo terminarían de matar ahí mismo. Ganas nunca le faltaron.  
Sin pronunciar nada más, Flug se despidió de su único y verdadero amor, se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a retirarse por igual, en su andar se reflejaba fatiga y pena, 505 quiso seguirlo una vez más, pero antes de hacerlo, sintió como una monstruosa mano lo detenía tocándole el lomo, él volteó a ver de quién se trataba y no era nadie más que Black Hat, se había materializado segundos antes para impedir que el oso siguiera al científico. 505 lo miró confundido, mientras que el demonio negro movía su cabeza negando, indicándole claramente un _"NO"._

Como lo había optado hace unos minutos, por esta única ocasión, le otorgarían a Flug espacio, y más le valía por su propio bien recuperarse de ésta.  
En cuanto al lugar vacante como nuevo secuas suicida de BHO, pues...ya pensaría en algo, tenía dos opciones; contratar a alguien nuevo y continuar ó dejar que las cosas funcionaran sin Demencia y también continuar. 505 bajó su rostro soltando algunas lagrimas, esto era demasiado para alguien tan inocente e inofensivo como él, eran tantas emociones, demasiadas situaciones, el pobre aún era un pequeño caminando sobre las brasas de una asquerosa realidad.  
Flug estaba cerca de llegar a la entrada de la mansión, cuando se detuvo, se quitó bruscamente la bolsa de craft que cubría su rostro y con furia a secas la arrugó en una bola, se giró unos grados a su derecha y la aventó lejos, su respiración se agitó y su corazón corría a mil por hora. Un ataque de ansiedad.  
Conservo las gafas, eso siempre lo haría, pero la bolsa... bueno, ya no tendría que preocuparse más por que Demencia lo viera sin portarla, ella ya había mirado el rostro de la discordia anteriormente, había recordado y olvidado. ¿Qué tan jodido era eso?  
Se permitió calmarse un poco antes de cruzar la enorme puerta de la mansión, con dirección a su laboratorio, dispuesto a continuar con su vida, a seguir adelante. A despertar y vivir.

¿Querían un villano? Han encontrado al peor.

505 se encaminó de igual forma a la mansión, después de ver a su creador desaparecer. Black Hat no era nada ajeno a todo lo ocurrido. Y por ello, nada de eso lo movió, permaneció con ese semblante sombrío y serio que solo un verdadero villano debía tener. Con un chasquido de dedos, el demonio dió la orden a los Hatbuttlers para comenzar a rellenar de nueva cuenta la zanja de la tumba. En el interior el anillo de oro se fue perdiendo entre las grandes cantidades de tierra húmeda y piedras, Black Hat miró por última vez el sepulcro sin expresión alguna, y se marchó, dejando a los sirvientes robóticos hacer su trabajo.  
Había algo que nadie en BHO olvidaría jamás, y eso era la terrible grosería provocada por los héroes en contra de la organización y sus empleados, esta falta de respeto no sería tolerada, y él no lo pasaría por alto, la guerra había comenzado enserio. Aquellos héroes desearán no haber nacido nunca.  
¿Qué? ¿Acaso se les olvido que con Black Hat no se juega?.

Cuando el amo y señor de la maldad se fue y los Hatbuttlers también, 505 regresó con una rosa que sostenía en su hocico, la habrá tomado de algún lado, se acercó a la tumba de Demencia y depositó la flor cerca de la lápida, le regaló una mirada llena de ternura combinada con dolor y tristeza, él no podría pronunciar nada, así que esa fué su única manera de decir adiós.

Las nubes terminaron de soportar toda su carga y dejaron caer su tormento. Black Hat, desde su ventana, observó el gesto del oso y cuando éste se marchó, la única vista que tenía por su ventanal era la de aquella lápida nueva con una rosa blanca. En medio de todas las demás, la única que resaltaba por lo que significaba.  
Cansado y con antojo de un buen veneno, cerró las cortinas y quedó en completa oscuridad.  
Hoy, se serviría su propio trago.

 **;**

 _ **¿**_ _FIN_ _ **?**_


	26. Nota de la autora

_**Nota de la autora.**_

* * *

Para que el lector pueda disfrutar de la _«banda sonora»_ de **Awake and Alive** **[Demenflug]** , incluyo una relación de los títulos y frases de apertura de los capítulos en la lengua original, que coinciden con títulos de canciones conocidas y el nombre del grupo o solista que las interpreta.

Capítulo 4. The Scientist (Coldplay)

Capítulo 6. Bring me to life (Evanescence)

Capítulo 8. Consejo de Sabios (Vetusta Morla)

Capítulo 9. With you (Linkin Park)

Capítulo 10. I'm in here (Sia)

Capítulo 11. She Sells Sanctuary (The Cult), Rebel Love Song (Black Veil Brides)

Capítulo 13. Set the fire to the rain (Adele)

Capítulo 14. Partners in crime (Set It Off)

Capítulo 16. 9 Crimes (Damien Rice)

Capítulo 17. All of me (John Legend), Outwlas of love (Adam Lambert)

Capítulo 18. Don't you dare forget the sun (Get Scared)

Capítulo 19. The night we met (Lord Huron)

Capítulo 20. My Life Is Going On (Cecilia Krull)

Capítulo 21. Murder song - 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (Aurora Aksnes)

Capítulo 23. Lovely (Billie Eilish ft. Khalid)

Capítulo 24. How Far Does The Dark Go? (Anya Marina)

🎶  
¡SIGUE LA PLAYLIST OFICIAL, EN SPOTIFY!: playlist/3chIHELFMfTyrO9BMnxRP3


	27. Agradecimientos

_**Agradecimientos**_

* * *

 _"Ya sabes cómo es esto. Un día navegando por la red te encuentras con un sitio como éste, buscas una categoría y por ende una historia en especial, un fanfic, una novela, un verdadero libro, lo que sea. Y de entre todas esas opciones, elegiste venir a leerme._  
 _A veces, cuando eliges alguna historia, puedes incluso terminar de leerla toda tan sólo para descubrir que ni al inicio ni al final existe una dedicatoria o aveces hasta un agradecimiento, no todas pero sí la mayoría, claro._  
 _O puede que el autor ha dedicado su obra a alguien que no eres tú o simplemente olvidó hacerlo._  
 _Pues, no será así esta vez._  
 _Porque aunque tú que lees esto, en este preciso momento, no nos hemos encontrado todavía/no hemos tenido la ocasión de charlar/no es tampoco que no nos hayamos visto /ni que estemos relacionados de algún modo / quizás jamás nos veremos, o conozcamos, pero confío en que, a pesar de todo, pensamos mucho el uno en el otro…_  
 _Esto es y será siempre para ti. Tú que me acompañaste en esta aventura que no habría sido capaz de completar de no ser por tu apoyo:_

 **Algebra12**

 **Ty**

 **Unan NL**

 **renanpedro835**

 **Irken Rocks**

 **derecpierse**

 **Jenny Heidern**

 **SCP-048**

 _...Gracias a todos ustedes por hacer esto posible. Con lo que sea que hayan hecho, si dieron fav, comentaron o incluso añadieron a su biblioteca. GRACIAS_

 _También agradezco a los seguidores en Wattpad._

 _Y si acaso, acabas de descubrir esta historia y apenas te has embarcado en este viaje o puede que incluso me haya olvidado de incluir tu nombre, ten por seguro que no te olvidaré y que agradeceré siempre que hayas dedicado parte de tu valioso tiempo en leer todos esto que mi mente diseño para ti._  
 _Oh, casi me olvido. Quiero agradecer al maravilloso Alan Ituriel por haber creado villanous, ya que gracias a ello, toda esta inspiración por parte de los fans ha nacido y crecido para formar anécdotas y mundos que se acoplan a nuestro gusto y manera._


End file.
